


Time For Complete Honesty

by Wolfie78



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie78/pseuds/Wolfie78
Summary: Waverly's kiss with Rosita at the spa has triggered some major emotional and traumatic issues within Nicole.  Will these two lovers be able to get past Waverly's mistake, and can Nicole finally come to terms with her past?  This is my interpretation of the period of time between Season 2 and 3 where Alice Michele was taken away and the final scenes where Dolls gave Nicole that intense look while she examined the file on the Cult of Bulshar!





	1. Time For Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Kat Barrell's answer at Dragon Con 2017 where she said Waverly definitely told Nicole about the kiss between her and Rosita. I love how she said that Nicole is in a solid and confident place in her life where she would be able to say to Waverly "honey, it's okay."(That's my summarized version of what Kat said at Dragon Con ;) ) I agree with Kat's answer totally, but I wanted to write something where Nicole's backstory comes out more, and Waverly's kiss unfortunately triggers some emotional issues within Nicole. 
> 
> I absolutely love these characters! I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. It's been years since I wrote anything, so this truly has been such a wonderful outlet for my creative energy. 
> 
> These characters do not belong to me, and I thank Beau, Emily, and the entire cast and crew of Wynonna Earp for bringing these wonderful characters to life!

Alice Michele was a beautiful baby girl that was loved instantly by everyone who saw her. She had a smile and giggle that would melt anyone’s heart, but unfortunately, her sweet smile was only seen for a brief moment while she was in the Ghost River Triangle. She was taken far away, and Wynonna knew it was for the best to let her aunt, Gus, raise her daughter until the curse could be broken. Knowing that still didn’t dampen the pain that she and everyone felt by letting her go.  For the first time in Wynonna’s life, she felt a love that was beyond any type of love she had ever experienced.  It was a pure, true, and powerful love that only a mother could feel for her child, and Wynonna finally understood why her own mother left. That, however, was a story for another day.

**At the homestead 5:00 p.m.**

Wynonna was relaxing at home for the first time in forever, and instead of opting for a bottle of whiskey, she was sipping on some Earl Grey tea. A few days prior, she had announced that she would be taking a road trip across Calgary to clear her head after everything that had happened with Alice.  She knew that was only a small reason for her trip, but she wasn’t ready to tell everyone about her true motives for leaving Purgatory. So, Waverly took it upon herself to invite the gang over for an impromptu dinner party before her trip.  Waverly was cooking a pot roast dinner for the carnivores in the group along with making vegan options with all the fixings for everyone else, and the smells that filled their home started to ground Wynonna.  For just a moment, she felt that everything and everyone she cared for was okay. However, everything can change in an instant especially in the Earp world.

**At the homestead 7:00 p.m.**

Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy arrived with gifts in tow for the wonderful dinner Waverly had prepared.  Doc brought a very fine bottle of whisky along with ammo so everyone could do some target practice on the fence post at the back of the homestead. Dolls brought a donut maker with all the ingredients to make vanilla dipped donuts (Waverly’s favorite!), and Jeremy brought a ton of history books for Waverly hoping she hadn’t read them all before.  Jeremy really didn’t know what to bring Wynonna, so he brought her a HUGE stuffed dummy with Bobo’s face on it so she could punch and kick the crap out of it.  He even added a bullet proof vest over the dummy so she could shoot at it for as long as the vest and dummy lasted. He hoped that it would make her laugh or at least it would help her get some aggression out.  Instead, Wynonna looked at Jeremy when she saw the huge Bobo doll and started to yell at him.

“Do you think this is funny?  Do you really think this is appropriate, Jeremy!!?”

She started to back Jeremy into a corner. Jeremy’s eyes widened, and the look on his face was of pure shock and terror.  He really thought this would make Wynonna happy, and he continued to back away while Wynonna yelled at him.

“Ummm…Ahhhh…I’m soooryyy….I’ll take it away…I’m sooo sorryyy.”  He tried to pull the dummy away. “I’ll take it away…I’m so sooooryyyyyyy.” 

Jeremy toppled over trying to pick up the dummy. He struggled and tried to pick it up again to no avail. It had taken Dolls, Doc, and Jeremy to bring it into the homestead, and there was no way Jeremy was going to be able to move it on his own.  Everyone started to chuckle until Wynonna spoke.

“JEREMY!! STOP!”

Jeremy looked back at her like a lost puppy.

Wynonna walked over to him, looked him deep in his eyes, and gave him the biggest hug. 

Everyone busted out laughing!!  Yes…Jeremy was truly part of the group to get that kind of hazing!  Wynonna looked at Jeremy and said,

“Thank you for this. This really is such an awesome gift.  And we will **ALL** enjoy beating and shooting the shit out of Bobo!!”

A huge cheer erupted from everyone at the homestead!!  The only person missing from the fun was Nicole, but she would arrive soon enough.  She had become the temporary Sheriff since Sheriff Nedley was recovering from the wounds he suffered at the hands of Widow Mercedes. Waverly was so proud of her girlfriend for many reasons, but she was especially proud of how easily she took over Nedley’s spot on the police force.  Nicole knew exactly who to assign the right jobs to within the department, and she never alienated anyone who might have felt a bit threatened by her authority.  Instead, Nicole let everyone know from the start of her assignment that they were all working together until Nedley was physically able to take over again.  Nicole made the Purgatory Police Department a well-oiled machine so that all officers and staff worked extremely well together. The combination of authority and compassion that Nicole possessed was something Waverly had never experienced before, and Waverly’s love and respect for Nicole grew more and more each day.

Waverly missed her officer very much, but she also knew how much Nicole’s job meant to her.  Any moments they shared alone were moments they both cherished. By the time Nicole got to the homestead or to Nicole’s house where Waverly would meet her with a home cooked meal, Nicole barely had enough energy to have a conversation while she wolfed down her food and passed out from exhaustion.

With so much happening all at once, that left little time to have deep and meaningful conversations let alone time for the young couple to be intimate with one another. Waverly had been distant physically since she hadn’t had a chance to tell Nicole about the kiss she shared with Rosita at the spa. She knew Nicole deserved to know the truth about what  happened, but the few times they had been alone, both women wanted nothing more than to cuddle up and fall asleep in each other’s arms.  That was their time of peace in a world of chaos, and Waverly was hoping tonight they could finally talk since everyone would most likely be outside.  She even set up all of the food and refreshments on the back porch so she and Nicole could be alone inside the homestead.  Waverly looked at the clock on the wall as it slowly ticked by.  Soon Nicole would be there, and Waverly’s nerves started to build with each passing second.  They had both made major mistakes in their relationship, but Waverly’s mistake had come from a place of anger.  All Waverly could do is be completely honest and hope that they could get past this.

**Nicole:  At the homestead 8:00 p.m.**

Nicole pulled up to the Earp homestead.  She could see a bonfire going off in the distance, and she saw the huge Bobo doll that was currently at the mercy of Wynonna’s kicks.  Jeremy was so worried about finding a gift for Wynonna, so Nicole helped him fashion together a huge Bobo doll complete with a bullet proof vest. It took Nicole, Jeremy, and Dolls to put it into Jeremy’s car, and Nicole knew Wynonna would love beating the crap out of it! She was obviously right since Wynonna was letting all of her frustrations out on the doll, and that brought a huge smile to Nicole’s face. She really loved her rag-tag family, and seeing them laugh and enjoy themselves was a rare treat. Still, Nicole had only one person on her mind, and that person was her beautiful girlfriend, Waverly.

Lately, Nicole could feel there was some sort of a disconnect between the two of them. There were a few times when Nicole tried to reach out to Waverly while in bed hoping they could make love, but Waverly would instantly pull away from her touch. The small brunette would instead turn to face her, nuzzle into her chest, and snuggle up while falling asleep.  Many would feel hurt and upset if their partner rejected them, but Nicole and Waverly’s situation was not the norm. Nicole knew Waves was taking care of Wynonna after the loss of her newborn daughter, and it was obvious that the loss of her own niece hit Waverly just as hard.  Not to mention Nicole was working non-stop as acting Sheriff, and then there was the demon threat of Bulshar that could strike at any moment.  It was a very stressful time for everyone, but Nicole hoped tonight could help to alleviate some of that stress.   

Unbeknownst to Waverly, Nicole had also made sure that she and Waverly would have some time alone this evening.  Nicole was even able to have a fellow deputy that she trusted take over at the police station so she could have a few days off to spend with her girlfriend.  Nicole was running on fumes, and she desperately missed hearing Waverly go on about random history facts or even talk about how crazy the weather was yesterday compared to today.  Waverly’s voice was something that kept her calm in this crazy town of Purgatory, and even though Nicole felt something was off between them, her heart also knew they could overcome any obstacle.

**Waverly: At the homestead 8:00 p.m.**

Waverly saw Nicole’s police cruiser pull up the gravel driveway, but instead of running up to meet her car, she held herself back.  It was time to tell Nicole about her kiss with Rosita.  She had cheated on the most wonderful woman she had ever met, and Waverly's tears started to fill her eyes knowing there was a good chance that Nicole would never forgive her.  So, she waited for Nicole to enter the house. Wynonna knew that both Nicole and Waverly needed some time alone, so she kept everyone outside playing with the Bobo doll. 

Nicole walked inside and saw her beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her with the saddest look in her eyes.  Nicole instantly ran to her, but Waverly put her hands up as if to say stop. 

“Waves…what’s going on?? “

“Please, sit down..and…and I’ll tell you.  It’s nothing life threatening. No demons, Revenants, nothing like that.”

Waverly motioned Nicole to sit on the couch. Nicole sat down next to Waverly, but Waverly made sure their bodies weren’t touching.  That set off a red flag in Nicole’s head.  Waverly always wanted to be touching her in some way or another.  Whether it was at the diner while they shared a milkshake, or if they were working on a case for Black Badge, Waverly always made sure their bodies touched even while they slept next to one another. Nicole instantly felt her stomach turn into a knot.

“Okayyy…well that’s good to know, but Waves, what’s going on? I know something’s been bothering you for a while now other than losing Alice. I can feel it when something isn’t right with you.”

God, Nicole truly did know her, Waverly thought. This beautiful woman who was sitting next to her deserved to know the truth.  Now was the time to tell her even if it meant losing her forever.  Waverly was used to losing the people she loved, so it wasn’t hard for her to imagine the worst scenario with Nicole.  

“Nicole, I need to be totally honest with you.  When…when I was so upset with you about the whole DNA issue, I did something that I don’t know if you can forgive me for.  I…I will understand if you can’t forgive me, but please hear me out before you say anything.  Please, will you do that for me?”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes with a concerned and confused look as if she was about to speak, but instead she stayed silent and nodded yes. Waverly wasn’t expecting that response from Nicole.  Waverly expected Nicole to question her immediately or even get mad without listening because that was how her ex-boyfriend, Champ, would have reacted.  Champ never gave Waverly a chance to talk about anything, but that wasn’t Nicole. Nicole was the type to listen.  She was so compassionate, understanding, and loving. All of the things Waverly had never experienced in a true friend and especially a lover.  Waverly silently prayed to the universe that she would be forgiven.  Waverly began speaking again.  

“When we were fighting about the DNA results, Dolls had given Rosita a gift certificate to a spa as a thank you for something or another. That was the day Doc was having dinner with Wynonna at the homestead, and it was obvious they needed to be alone. Rosita was pretty irritated with Doc about the whole thing, and I was feeling pretty irritated as well.”

Waverly took a deep breath and continued.

“Anyways, Rosita suggested we use the spa certificate together so we could get away from it all for a night.”

Nicole kept listening. Waverly could tell from the look in Nicole’s eyes that she was becoming more concerned with every word she spoke.  

“At first it was so nice to get away from everything, and yes…everyone.”

Waverly could see that the last part of her sentence definitely stung Nicole, but it was so important for her to be totally honest about how she was feeling at the time.

“We were sitting in a hot tub, drinking champagne, and talking about all sorts of things.  I admit I was fascinated with Rosita’s PhD’s and how much she knew about science.  For a brief moment, it was nice to just sit, relax, and escape from everything that was happening around us.  I was trying to process the fact that I wasn’t Wynonna’s sister, the possibility that I could be part Revenant, and the fact that you not only knew what the DNA results were before I did, but you also kept the results from me.  I know I’m going into a lot of detail about this whole situation, but it’s so important for you to know how I was feeling.”

Nicole continued to listen even if she didn’t like where this conversation was leading. She knew she needed to let Waverly continue.

“I saw your text messages saying how sorry you were, and I instantly felt like I did back with Champ.  I know that you are NOTHING like that asshole, but he would constantly lie, sleep around, and hold things back from me because he thought I couldn’t handle the truth even on the littlest issues.  He treated me like a child, and I was so sick of being treated that way. Champ would always say how sorry he was about everything he did over and over again, but I knew he wasn’t truly sorry for anything.”

Waverly’s tears started to flow, but she wouldn’t let tears stop her from continuing to tell Nicole everything.

“So, out of so much frustration and anger, I sent you that horrible text message saying you were a control freak. God, I regret that soooo much!! I know you are nothing like Champ or anyone I’ve ever known, but in that moment, all I could feel was pain and betrayal.”

Nicole was about to speak thinking Waverly was done, but Waverly put her hand up to signal she wasn’t finished speaking.  Nicole sat back and continued to listen.

“After I sent that message, Rosita and I kept talking and drinking. The more we talked, the more I relaxed, and I did something horrible.  I…I kissed her.”

Waverly whispered the last part of her sentence and looked down at her feet. Nicole pulled back on the couch. She knew Waverly had more to say, but hearing Waverly’s words felt like a knife was cutting her heart. Still, Nicole continued to listen without speaking. 

“Nicole, I regretted it the moment it happened. Her lips on mine…it felt so wrong!  I kissed her, and she kissed me back only for a second. Then she pulled back, and then I pulled back realizing what I had done! My first reaction was to say that I was with you and she said she was with Doc. It all felt so wrong!!”

Hearing this was a shock to Nicole’s nervous system, and she felt a huge pit of doubt creeping up that she needed to address.  Nicole stood up slowly and walked towards the front door of the homestead. Instead of leaving, she turned to Waverly and said,

“Waves, umm…this is a lot to take in.  Wow..this really isn’t how I expected tonight to go.  I mean I knew something was off between us, but I wasn’t expecting this.”

Waverly stood up, walked over, and looked Nicole deep in her eyes as she said,

“I’m so sorry.  I know those words can’t even truly express how horrible I feel over this.  You deserve the truth about everything in our lives, and I knew I couldn’t…no…shouldn’t hold this back from you.”

Nicole looked back at Waverly and said,

“I really need you to be honest with me about something, Waves. I know I’ve made some pretty big mistakes like not telling you about Shae, and I know I betrayed your trust by holding back the DNA results. I regret that with all of my heart, but would you have wanted to be with Rosita she hadn’t said she was with Doc? If she had kissed you back, would you have wanted to keep kissing her? I mean, I know we haven’t had a lot of intimate moments together especially with everything that’s been going on, but I need to know that if Rosita wasn’t gone, would you want her, or…or want anyone else for that matter?”

Nicole’s eyes were filled with tears, and Waverly could see she had her emotional shield up as far up as it could go.

Waverly’s tears began to flow as she took Nicole’s hands in hers and said,

“Nicole…I’ve been so damn afraid to say this out loud, but it’s about fucking time I did.  I LOVE YOU!! I love you with every cell in my body, my soul, and my heart!! Kissing Rosita was like kissing a total stranger. It made me feel so alone inside!  Her lips on mine felt so foreign, and I never want to feel that way again. You, you have felt like my home from day one.  I don’t know if saying I’m sorry a gazillion times will matter, but I am so truly sorry for what I did!”

Waverly let go of Nicole’s hands and sat back on the couch crying. Nicole slowly walked back over to the couch and sat down next to her.  Waverly spoke again through her sobs.

“You know, I always made excuses as to why Champ cheated on me, but in the end, he was a complete shit head who never cared about anyone but himself.  All he cared about was what he wanted.  He was my first true relationship…up until you.”

Waverly was sobbing so hard through what she was trying to say. Nicole’s instinct was to reach out to her, but she stopped herself. Waverly saw Nicole move slightly towards her and then away.  It was obvious that Nicole was putting up an emotional guard, and Waverly totally understood.  Still, it hurt so much to see Nicole pull away from her even in the slightest way.  Waverly continued speaking.

“Here you are, the most amazing woman. No…the most amazing PERSON I’ve ever known, and I’ve cheated on you by kissing someone else! I…I was so angry, and I acted like fucking child! Being treated like a child is the one thing I never want to be treated as, yet I’ve acted like one in the worst possible way,” Waverly said.

“Nicole, I know you haven’t done anything to hurt me on purpose. I know why you held back the DNA results even if it wasn’t the right thing to do.  It was because you wanted to protect me.  I also know why you never told me about being married to Shae.  It was never the right time to tell me about her, but it was so obvious that you had told her about me.  Shae told me how much you loved me when we were at the hospital. You were in that blasted coma, and she told me how much you loved me!”

Waverly’s face was streaming with tears, and through her sobs she continued to speak.

“Nicole, I will understand if you want to leave me. I should have left Champ for cheating me all of those times, and…and…I will understand if you want to leave me.”

Nicole knew she was a strong woman who could handle most situations with a level head and calm demeanor, but the thought of Waverly kissing Rosita hit her like a brick wall.  Waverly’s confession had opened up some very deep emotional wounds from her past, and Nicole felt as if she was about to have a panic attack.  She hadn’t had one of those in years, and she slowly started to calm her breathing down. Nicole slowly stood up and walked over to the front door.  Waverly jumped up, but Nicole turned around quickly with her hand up to make sure she stopped.

“Waves, I…I need to go. Please…I need to go just for a bit…I need to process what you’ve told me….I …..I just need a little time…please..give me that.”

As Nicole walked out the front door, she turned back towards Waverly and said,

“Waverly, I’m not leaving for good, okay?  I need to understand all of this.  It..it has to do with my past.  Please just give me some space and time. Okay? Please..I’ll explain when I can, but I need a little space. I….I love you Waverly.”

Nicole turned and walked out the front door with tears in her eyes. She felt as if her heart was on fire in the most painful way imaginable.  She could feel her body betraying her because her knees felt like they could buckle with every step she took.  Nicole continued the deep breathing exercises she learned long ago as she walked, got her in squad car, and pulled out of the homestead as fast as she could.   


	2. Reminicing and Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kudos and wonderful comments! As I said before, this is my first time writing anything like this, and it has been so wonderful to share my ideas and thoughts with you all. It can be a bit scary to share my writings with anyone, and I truly appreciate all the wonderful positive support and energy. Again, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy Chapter 2!!

**A few moments later at the homestead:**

Wynonna saw Nicole’s police cruiser leave in a hurry, and she rushed inside of the house to see if Waverly was okay. She found Waverly balled up on the floor crying.

“Oh god…I lost her Wy…I lost her…I just know it! I told her about Rosita, and I know I’ve lost her!”

Wynonna ran over to Waverly and held her in her arms.

“Baby girl, if there is one thing I know, I know that woman loves you more than anything.  I think she needs a little space, that’s all.”

Sniffling through her tears, Waverly said,

“I....I don't know what I'd do without her.  I’ve never loved anyone like I love her. She means everything to me!”

“I know, Waves…I know…and trust me, she loves you just as much.”

Wynonna held Waverly in her arms and helped her upstairs into her bedroom. 

**Nicole’s House 9:00 p.m.**

Nicole arrived at her house and was greeted by her ginger haired cat, CJ. Nicole sat on her couch with her head between her legs while CJ jumped up and snuggled up on her lap.  That damn cat was never this affectionate until Waverly came into the picture!  Waverly had a way with people and animals that fascinated Nicole.  Waverly emanated so much positive energy and light, and from the moment she met her, Nicole was completely smitten.  It wasn’t long after getting to know the petite brunette that Nicole realized that she was falling head over heels in love, and after all the obstacles they had faced together, Nicole wanted more than anything to spend the rest of her life by Waverly’s side.  But now what?  Where would they go from here? Nicole’s chest began to hurt as she started to cry into her cat’s fur, and amazingly enough, CJ didn’t move at all.  Before she knew it, Nicole’s face was covered in ginger hair, and she started laughing.  If only Waverly could see her now, they would probably be crying and laughing together!  But, Waverly wasn’t there, and all of Nicole’s insecurities started to resurface. 

Nicole started her deep breathing exercises again, and slowly her tears stopped.  She knew how much Waverly loved her especially after all they had been through, but the thought of her lips on someone else tore Nicole’s stomach upside down.  This wasn’t in any way how Nicole had imagined their night going!  Nicole had a very special night planned, and she instantly realized that this wasn’t the time to initiate that plan.  She sent out a quick text to Jeremy letting him know things had changed since he was helping her out tonight, and she also asked if he could get away from the group for a few minutes.  He instantly texted back that he would meet her in 30 minutes at the location she sent him.  Jeremy is such a good guy, Nicole thought. 

**At the homestead 9:30 p.m.**

Waverly felt sick to her stomach, and she was balled up in her bed crying uncontrollably.  Nicole had asked for space so she didn’t dare message her.  She would do whatever Nicole wanted, but she kept hearing Nicole’s words about how she needed space because of her past.  That part hurt her heart so much.  This entire time, Nicole had been doing so much to make sure she was okay, yet Waverly realized that she didn’t know a lot about Nicole’s past or what she had gone through before they met.  It was obvious this incident triggered something major within Nicole, and Waverly could only hope that she could make things right again if Nicole would let her. 

Wynonna knocked on the bedroom door and entered.  She had helped Waverly into bed so she knew she was under all of her pillows and covers crying. Wynonna moved her comforter and four blankets to get to Waverly’s side and asked her to sit up and take a sip of tea. 

“Baby girl, please don’t worry.  I know Nicole loves you.  She’ll be back. I promise you she will be back.  Please, sit up and drink some of this. It’s your favorite herbal tea with a touch of Wynonna added to it!”

Waverly slowly sat up through her blankets, looked at Wynonna with her puffy red eyes, and took a sip knowing it was spiked herbal tea as she looked out her window. She could see how the stars were poking out like diamonds.  It reminded her of a night when Nicole and Waverly were getting to know one another. They had a brief moment to themselves at the homestead since Wynonna was in town with Willa.  Nicole had brought over a thermos of hot apple cider, and she suggested they sit outside to enjoy the night sky as a ‘mini date’ since they hadn’t been on an official date yet.  They snuggled up under some blankets, drank cider, talked, and enjoyed a few laughs. 

As it turned out, Nicole was a bit of an astronomy enthusiast, and that lit up a huge topic of discussion for Waverly!  Nicole would point out a constellation, and Waverly would then tell the story behind that constellation from Greek mythology to Native American history.  Nicole looked at her with an interest she wasn’t accustomed to.  Normally people only looked at her as the town sweetheart or as a trophy to possess, but Nicole looked at her with genuine and true interest.  With every new mythology or historical fact Waverly discussed, Nicole became more and more fascinated.  Nicole started asking Waverly all kinds of questions about the myths and legends of the constellations.  The more questions Waverly answered for Nicole, the more she felt herself falling for the beautiful redhead in front of her. No one in her entire life had been truly interested in her intellect, but Nicole’s eyes continued to light up as Waverly spoke.  

Before Waverly realized what she was doing, she reached over and pulled Nicole into the deepest and slowest kiss either one of them had ever experienced. Waverly felt extra brave and slowly traced her lips over Nicole’s neck.  Nicole let out a moan, and Waverly gently kissed back up to meet her lips.  They continued to kiss one another with incredible intensity and passion for several minutes. However, Nicole didn’t dare do anything more than kiss her that night which only made Waverly want her more!  Nicole had so much respect for her, something Champ never had.  All he had ever wanted to do was paw at her, and occasionally he’d give her compliments so he could get free drinks at the bar along with hopefully getting laid.

Waverly’s memories made her tear up even more.  How could she screw this up???  Her anger and frustrations had truly gotten the best of her, and now she was paying for it.  Waverly looked back at the sky and wondered if Nicole was looking at it as well.  She sent out a silent message to the universe and to Nicole saying,

“I love you, Nicole, and I’ll do whatever I can to earn back your trust.”

**Nicole: Driving to meet up with Jeremy**

Nicole instantly felt a tingling sensation in her heart as she was driving to meet Jeremy, and she pulled over to look up at the sky above.  Of course, she thought, this was one of the reasons she wanted to get Waverly alone this evening.  Several of the stars and constellations they had talked about a few months prior were out tonight.  Nicole looked up into the sky with tears in her eyes and sent out a message to the universe;

“I love you Waverly. You are my light in this dark world, and I hope that light never fades.”

Nicole got back in her truck and drove to meet Jeremy fighting the tears in her eyes. 

**At the homestead 9:45 p.m.**

Waverly looked at Wynonna and said,

“Wy, you know…deep down, I had a feeling this wouldn’t last.”

Wynonna started pulling Waverly’s hair out of her face.  It was all sticky with tears, and she was using a damp rag to wipe her face. 

“What wouldn’t last?  What are you talking about?”

“Happiness…with someone,” Waverly whispered.

“Oh baby girl…trust me…you are going to get your happy ending.  Just like in your favorite movie, The Princess Bride,” Wynonna said.

The Princess Bride was Waverly’s favorite movie of all time.  Nicole had watched it with her at least a dozen times and never once complained about watching it again.  Waverly remembered showing that movie to Champ once, and half way through, he complained and yelled about how boring it was as he changed the movie to some action flick.  Nicole, on the other hand, was nothing like Champ and was happy to cuddle up while watching it with her.  

“Please trust me. You of all people deserve happiness.  You’ve done nothing but help everyone around you your entire life. Nicole is a very smart woman, and I know she sees how beautiful of a woman you are, inside and out. You made a mistake and were honest with her about it. I’m sure once the two of you talk things out, it will be okay,” Wynonna said.

Hearing Wynonna talk about Nicole in such a gentle way was a bit of a shock, but it made sense after everything they had been through.  Wynonna had major trust issues with just about everyone she had ever known, but she let her guard down and trusted Nicole to help get Alice out of the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole made good on that trust, and it was obvious that Wynonna finally saw what Waverly had known from day one; Nicole was truly one of the good gals who would do anything to protect those she loved and cared about.  It made Waverly want to cry all over again because it was too late.  Nicole was gone and possibly gone from her life as she knew it.  They would still see each other through Black Badge and other police cases, but the life they had along with they love they shared might be gone for good. That thought shook Waverly to her core.   

“Waves…please come back outside for a bit.  The party is only just getting started, and as much as I know you want to be alone, please come outside with us for a bit.”  She softly rubbed Waverly’s shoulder with her hand.

“Wynonna…I really REALLY just want to go to sleep.  I’m not in the mood to PARTY like you do when things go bad.  I know you are trying to help in your way, but..but…”

Waverly looked up and saw Wynonna’s own pain start to surface on her face.  Waverly realized what Wynonna wanted and needed was to spend time with her family and friends, but she wasn’t as vocal about her emotions as Waverly was. Waverly reached out to hug her sister.

“I’m sorry Wy.  I’m so sorry.  I know you are going through so much right now. I got caught up in my own pain, but I know you’re dealing with a lot too.”

Wynonna hugged her back, and for a brief moment, the two sisters found a bit of peace and solace in each other’s snuggles and warm embrace. After everything that had happened to both women, they needed to feel each other’s love.   

**A mile outside the homestead 9:45 p.m.**

Jeremy had snuck out of the party and drove to the rendezvous point to meet up with Nicole.  When he arrived, he could see that Nicole had been crying.  Her face was red and her eyes were swollen.   

“Nicole!  What happened!!  Are you okay??  What’s going on!!?”

Nicole was about to speak but instead tears started streaming from her eyes.  Jeremy and Nicole had become fast friends especially after they defeated the Widows.  He ran over and started to hug her.  Nicole hugged him back, and after a few minutes, she started to regain her composure. 

“Thanks Jeremy.  I mean it….thanks for everything. I needed a hug more than I realized.”

“Heyyyy….that’s what I’m here for!  Plus…You’ve been a really good friend to me especially with helping me to feel part of the gang.  I’m telling you, you were so right!! That Bobo doll was the best gift ever to give Wynonna!  She was so excited, and Dolls and Doc helped me carry it in.  Then Wynonna acted like she was so pissed off… and…and…now I’m rambling.”

Nicole smiled the entire time Jeremy spoke.  She was so thrilled that he finally felt like he was part of the team and part of their family.  It took her a long time to feel that way, so she totally understood how it was to be an outsider.  She felt it within her own family, but after meeting the Earps, Dolls, Doc, and Jeremy she finally belonged to family that truly loved and accepted her. Even her boss, Sherriff Nedley, had become like a father figure to her.  Nicole felt extremely lucky to have so many wonderful people around her.

All of sudden, the pain of realizing that her intimate and private family she was hoping to create with Waverly might not last hit Nicole.  No…no…Waverly isn’t like those from her past who would hurt her intentionally!  Yet, Waverly did hurt her on purpose with that text and then she even kissed someone else while she was angry!  Who’s to say she wouldn’t do it again?  God dammit, NO…Waverly isn’t like anyone from her past!! 

Jeremy could see Nicole’s facial features change from a smile while he was speaking to her looking as if she would cry again.  

“Nicole…what’s going on?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost all of a sudden.”

“It…it has to do with my past.  I really, really can’t get into it right now, Jeremy, but I want to thank you so much for meeting me here.  I’m so happy that you feel more at home with us.  You’re definitely part of our family, but sometimes with any family, you have major ups and downs.”

Jeremy smiled and said, “I totally can understand that.  I’ve never had a true family like this before, and…I love it! I’m so happy to have all of you.”

His smile brightened Nicole’s mood instantly.  Nicole smiled back at him and handed him a vase filled with flowers with a card attached to it.

“Please, will do me a favor and leave this for Waverly?  I know we had other surprises for her planned tonight, but all of that has to wait for a bit.  I’m hoping it will only be for a short while. I need to….understand some things she told me earlier, but will you please leave these for her?”

“You know I’ll do anything for Wayhaught!  You two are the best, and honestly, I’ll do whatever I can to help you two!”

Nicole chuckled at the name, Wayhaught, Jeremy had given them.  Sheesh…it wasn’t like they were some celebrity couple, but she had to admit that the name was very catchy and cute! 

“Okay, you better get back to the party, and thank you for taking this to Waverly.  One last thing…could you leave it so she’ll find it when she’s alone?  It’s been a very emotional night, and I would prefer her to read the card when she’s by herself.”

“You got it!  I’ll be like a ninja, and no one will be the wiser to my actions,” Jeremy said as he did some crappy martial arts move as a joke.

Nicole chuckled and said, “Jeremy, I’m taking you to the gym to teach you some real martial arts and self-defense moves next week, whether you like it or not!  Those moves SUCK ASS!!”

They laughed, hugged one another, and then went to their separate vehicles. 

Nicole drove back to her house.  She hoped that Jeremy would leave the flowers for Waverly so no one else would see them.  No, she told herself, she KNEW he would because he cares so much.  Lord, Haught, you’ve got to get control of your self-doubt of everyone!

**Outside the homestead 10:00 p.m.**

“DAMMITT!!” screamed Dolls.

Wynonna and Waverly heard the scream from inside the house.  They instantly ran outside to the back fence where they had set up the shooting range and saw Dolls on the ground doubled over in pain. 

“Oh god…oh god..what’s going on???” yelled Waverly.

“Oh our dear friend here didn’t understand the rules to our fun little game, unfortunately,” replied Doc.

“Doc….I swear…You’re gonna get a punch to the nuts when I’m back on my feet!” Dolls whimpered.

“What the hell kind of game were you playing?” asked Waverly.

“Oh, it was a friendly game of ‘If you miss the target, you get a punch to the groin’ type of game. I think our Mr. Dolls forgets sometimes that I’m best the gunslinger that ever did live.”

Doc winked and tipped his hat triumphantly.

Both Waverly and Wynonna helped Dolls up onto a chair, and they all started to laugh. Even Waverly started to smile at bit.  She loved her family so much, and she vowed at that moment that she would do anything and **EVERTHING** to show Nicole what she meant to her.  Nicole was her family, and even if she couldn’t have her back as a lover, she couldn’t lose her completely.  She would do anything to earn her trust back! 

Wynonna spoke out and said, “Well, since we’re here, let’s build up that bonfire and start shooting Bobo again!!”

“I get first dibs,” said Waverly.  “Trust me…I need first dibs!”

“Get this girl her shotgun, and let’s blow this fucker away!!”  Wynonna yelled!!

**Outside The Homestead 10:30 p.m.**

Waverly checked her phone one more time to see that Nicole hadn’t messaged her. At least Nicole wasn’t petty enough to send her a hurtful message, but Nicole’s silence felt just as bad.  She was able to keep her mind off of things a little by blowing the crap out of the Bobo doll with her shotgun, and when the doll was completely destroyed, they started playing some games of target practice with cans and whatever else they could find. 

Waverly enjoyed being around her friends, but her mind was on Nicole constantly.  Would she forgive her?  Would they be able to get back to the place they were before, and what place was that exactly?  Waverly had ideas of Nicole moving into the homestead until they could build their own place on the land.  She also knew it would be safer for the entire group if they could all live on their property since it was protected from Revenants.  Wynonna and Waverly even started looking into Tiny Houses for everyone, but they had yet to mention that to anyone.  Doc and Dolls were very independent and liked their own space, but they knew Jeremy would be happy to move near the Earps. 

Waverly wondered where Jeremy had gone off to because she saw his car pull in earlier, and then he ran into the house.  He finally came outside, and Waverly asked him if he was okay.  He was a bit sweaty, and he whispered to her,

“I had a bad gas station burrito from lunch. I was going to see if I could find a store open to sell me some Pepto, but I keep forgetting you guys live too far from civilization.”

Jeremy hated lying to Waverly, but it was obvious that saying he snuck out to meet with Nicole would not go over well.  He had an idea of what had happened between them, but he would rather let Waverly and/or Nicole tell him exactly what happened instead of him asking. He kept his word to Nicole and made sure to leave the flowers for Waverly to find when she was alone. He really adored both Waverly and Nicole, and he especially loved them as a couple. 

Waverly snickered and said, “Your secret is safe with me, but you could have asked me for some medicine.  Because of my sister’s eating and drinking habits, I have every stomach medicine known to man. Do you need anything now?”

“No, I think I’m good, but please don’t tell anyone about this.  It’s too embarrassing.”

Waverly hooked her arms through Jeremy’s to make sure he was okay, and she said his secret was safe. He leaned into her as they walked back to the group who was shooting all kinds of new targets off the back fence.

In the alternate universe they had experienced, Jeremy was helping Waverly plan her wedding to Perry, and it was obvious they were close. Since then, she had really grown fond of Jeremy, and it was so nice to have him nearby.  Waverly wanted to tell him about what happened earlier with Nicole, but this wasn’t the right time.  Deep down, Waverly was hoping in this universe, he would help her plan a wedding with the beautiful redheaded officer, but she needed to let that fantasy go….at least for now. 

**Inside the homestead: 2:00 a.m.**

It was getting late, and Wynonna had said she was leaving on her road trip the next day.  Doc wanted to spend a little more time with her, and he asked Wynonna if she would come to Shorty’s for one last night cap.  Waverly could see a bit of jealousy in Dolls’ eyes, but it quickly went away when he started talking about researching their new threat, Bulshar. Dolls asked Jeremy to help him with his research, and the two of them left together.  Wynonna made sure Waverly would be okay, and Waverly being Waverly said of course she would.  They all said their goodbyes, and that left Waverly alone.

Waverly was used to being alone. It was hard making friends with the last name of Earp and everything that came with it.  It wasn’t until high school when Champ noticed her beauty that she started to semi ‘fit in’ with others.  She still felt like an outsider no matter how many sashes the town gave her saying she was the **Nicest Person In Purgatory**.

Then she met Nicole; a beautiful and confident redheaded cop in her Stetson and sexy khaki uniform pants that strolled into Shorty’s right after one of the beer taps exploded onto Waverly’s shirt.  She could tell Nicole was flirting with her from the moment they met, and working at bar, it wasn’t the first time a woman had flirted with her.  However, there was something in Nicole’s eyes that instantly warmed her heart.  Those beautiful caramel eyes that shined when she looked at Waverly were nothing like she had experienced before.  Nicole didn’t see her like a piece of meat or something to conquer.  Instead, she looked at her as someone to get to know, build a friendship with, to care for, and eventually to truly love.  All of those thoughts raced through Waverly’s mind. All she wanted to do was jump in her Jeep, race to Nicole’s house, and beg for forgiveness.  Unfortunately, Wynonna’s special ‘tea’ left her in no shape to drive.  She wasn’t drunk or even buzzed, but driving to a cop’s house with even a small amount of alcohol in her system wouldn’t be the way to win back her heart. 

Waverly slowly walked upstairs to her bedroom.  She sat down on her bed and started to cry.  She didn’t know she had so many tears, but they kept streaming down her face.  She looked up and saw something that hadn’t been there before.  A beautiful vase of lilies and violets was sitting on her desk with a card.  She loved both lilies and violets, and there was only one person who knew that; Nicole.  She walked over to the desk, picked up the card that was next to the flowers and opened it up.  It was printed with the words, “ _You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp, and I love you_.”

Waverly’s heart dropped.  She remembered when Nicole had called her that.  It was right after Waverly had crossed the Ghost River Triangle border with Alice in her arms and nothing bad happened to either one of them.  There had been a fear that Waverly and/or Alice could be part Revenant, but crossing the border and not burning up proved that they were not. Waverly felt so happy for both herself and her niece, and yet she felt so lost and scared at the same time. She wasn’t a Revenant (thank goodness!), but she wasn’t an Earp or Wynonna’s biological sister either. Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes and asked,

“Nicole, who am I?”

Waverly had such a sad and confused look in her eyes. Nicole smiled, looked her in her eyes and said,

“That’s easy. You are extraordinary!”

Nicole bent down and kissed her with so much love.  Nicole’s voice and words made Waverly feel at peace, and they continued to kiss even though the winds around them continued to increase.  It was as if Purgatory had gotten angry with their love, but neither woman cared.  They continued to kiss one another despite the angry Purgatory winds surrounding them.  

Waverly looked back at the card and realized that the _You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp_ , _and I love you_ part of the card was printed.  Nicole had planned to give these flowers to her before their talk.  The rest of the card was in Nicole’s handwriting. It said; _Waves,_ _I need some time to process everything you told me tonight. I hope you can understand that. The words on this card still ring true, but I have some very deep emotional issues that resurfaced after what you told me. Please give me some time alone, and I promise that we will talk soon_.

What??  What deep emotional issues??  What did she mean by that? Waverly’s mind was racing as she realized exactly how much damage she caused Nicole, and her heart broke knowing how deeply she had hurt the love of her life.  She reached over and held the vase of flowers in her arms like she would have held Nicole if she had been there. Instead of crying, Waverly started to straighten herself up, and she resolved to do whatever she could to show Nicole that she would never stray again. Whatever issues Nicole had and was dealing with, Waverly would do whatever she could to help vanquish them all! Waverly got ready for bed and put the t-shirt Nicole had worn the night before over a pillow.  She felt a bit silly hugging and curling around the pillow, but it made her feel a little less lonely.  She fought back her tears and slowly fell asleep hoping she could fix the damage she had caused.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Waverly's confession, and she realizes that she needs to learn more about Nicole's past so she can understand her life before Purgatory, and Nicole has a heart to heart conversation with Wynonna. This chapter also starts with a very cryptic dream that foreshadows upcoming events....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you again for all the kudos and comments on my story! I plan to add some adventure to the mix in the next chapter, but this chapter mostly focuses on how everyone is feeling after Waverly's confession. I hope you enjoy it, and again all mistakes are my own. I really hope I can get a beta someday soon to look over everything :)

**Waverly dreaming….**

_A dense fog surrounded the homestead as Waverly walked out the front door.  Off in the distance she could see two figures standing just outside the barrier that protected her land.  She felt the cold air biting her skin as she walked towards the figures.  In her head she heard a voice calling her…._

_“Waverlyyy…it’s time you knew the truth about those you love, my pet.  Not all is as it seems, and those you care for will betray you.  I can give you so much more than what they offer.  I can give you the power you have always longed for.”_

_The closer she got to the figures, the louder the voice got in her head._

_As soon as she saw who was standing there, her heart dropped._

_Nicole was standing there with her hands bound, and a man was holding her by her throat.  Waverly couldn’t make out what the man looked like because a dark cloud was surrounding him.  He was the one speaking to her in her head!  Nicole’s face was streaked with tears and she started to speak,_

_“Baby, I’m so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you…I had to keep everything a secret to protect you!”_

_The man’s hand started to strangle Nicole, and Waverly screamed out,_

_“Leave her alone!!  What do you want from me???  Keep her out of this!!!”_

_“You know what I want Waverly.  You’ve known it all along….I want you, my pet, as my bride!!  Come with me, and I will spare those you care about.  They won’t help you achieve what you long to be.  You are very powerful, and together we will be unstoppable!!”_

_He lifted Nicole up in the air by her neck, and Waverly started to scream and cry.  Before she knew what was happening, Nicole and the dark figure disappeared._

Waverly woke up covered in sweat and screaming Nicole’s name.  She sat up realizing that she was in her room and it was just a crazy nightmare.  As she lay back down, she felt as if the dream meant something important, but fatigue took over as she fell back asleep slowly forgetting the details of her dream. 

**The homestead 8:30 a.m.**

The homestead was very quiet when Waverly finally woke up. She was able to fall back asleep for a while after the crazy nightmare she had experienced.  Slowly she opened her eyes as Nicole’s scent hit her nose which made her instantly cuddle around what she thought was Nicole.  She looked over and jerked wide awake when she realized what she was cuddling was the pillow she’d put Nicole’s t-shirt around. Everything from the night before came flooding back, and she slunk back into the pillow wanting to cry.

Ever since the Widows were destroyed, she couldn’t remember a time without sleeping next to Nicole.  Even when Nicole worked the night shift, Waverly would make sure to at least take a nap with her love when she got to Nicole’s house or the homestead.  They had been inseparable, and yet there was an emotional disconnect between them that continued to grow over the past few weeks.  Waverly knew most of that was because of her guilt over the kiss with Rosita.  Still, she felt that something else was off between them.  She loved Nicole and she knew Nicole loved her as well, but when Waverly started to think about everything that had happened since they’d met, she realized she didn’t know much about Nicole’s past.  They were always dealing with what was happening with Wynonna, Waverly, and/or what new demon or evil threat was on the loose in town. 

When they first started seeing one another, Waverly tried to ask Nicole about her past.  Nicole was very vague with her answers and said she wasn’t close to her family, she went to college on a basketball scholarship, and becoming a police officer was her dream job.  Then all hell broke loose, and they didn’t have a chance to talk about Nicole’s life before Purgatory.  When things started to calm down a bit, Nicole took over for Nedley which meant she was working non-stop. 

Waverly got out of bed resolving to take more of an interest in Nicole’s life and what she’d been through.  They had been too focused on her life, and if they were going to be a couple, Nicole’s life would need to be just as important and relevant as Waverly’s.

Waverly’s phone alerted her to a text message and her heart jumped.  She picked up her phone to see a message from Wynonna saying she was coming by the homestead before she left on her trip.  Waverly was happy to see that Wynonna was going to stop by, but she was also disappointed that Nicole hadn’t sent a message. 

Well, today is a new day, Waverly thought.  She went downstairs, made some coffee, and looked at the instructions on how to make donuts in the donut maker Dolls had given them.  One way to start a new day would be with a special breakfast for her and Wynonna!

**The homestead 9:30 a.m.**

Wynonna texted Waverly earlier in the morning to let her know she would be coming over before she left town. Waverly was so upset the night before, and she was concerned that leaving right now might not be the best idea.  She wanted to make sure Waverly was okay, and yes, she also had a soft spot in her heart for Nicole. When Wynonna arrived, she wasn’t prepared to see what was in front of her. 

“Oh hey Wynonna…I’m making donuts our new donut maker…also for youuuu, I’m making some scrambled eggs, and there’s some bacon over there. There’s coffee, and ohhh I also have my vegan bacon and tofu scramble. You’re welcome to try it! I wanted to make a special breakfast for us!”

Wynonna was super happy with the breakfast, but at the same time unsure if this was her Waverly.  Less than 12 hours ago, Waverly was sobbing in in her arms, and now she looked like Molly Homemaker. 

“Umm..okayyy…this is nice Waves…but…ummm, are you okay??”

“Don’t worry, Wynonna, I’m not possessed by a demon or gone completely bat crap crazy, but…I did screw things up pretty bad with Nicole.”

Wynonna sat down and asked,

“Okayyyy…sooo what’s this ‘special breakfast’ about?”

Waverly took a deep breath before speaking. 

“This breakfast is for us. Since you’ve been back in town, we’ve been going non-stop fighting demons and such.  So…this is ‘our’ breakfast full of love and yummy goodness. Plus, I really wanted to spend some quality time with you before you left.”

Wynonna started eating one of the donuts and said, “These aren’t half bad!”

Waverly continued to talk while Wynonna was enjoying the donuts.

“Do you remember a few years back when you wanted me to leave Purgatory?  You wanted me to have a life outside of this town and away from the Earp curse?”

Wynonna looked up while eating and said in a very low and sad voice, “Yes, baby girl, I did. I wanted you to have something much more than this.”

Waverly leaned against the kitchen counter and said,

“Wynonna, did you ever stop to think that THIS is what I want?  I LOVE working with you and everyone else on Black Badge cases, and I LOVE the history of this area including learning all about the Earp family.  I know saying that out loud might freak you out because you’ve done everything you could to distance yourself from that name, but over the years, the Earp history and trying to figure out the curse has been a big part of my life.”

Wynonna continued to eat her donut and listen to Waverly speak. 

“Everything that’s happened since you moved back to Purgatory has made me a stronger woman.  I feel more confident than I ever have in my entire life, and I know so much of that has to do with you.  I love you, Wynonna, and I know I’m not technically an Earp or your sister, but..”

Wynonna stopped Waverly in her tracks by standing up and grabbing her in a huge bear hug. 

“WAVERLY, YOU ARE MY SISTER, AND I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT SOME DNA TEST SAYS!! YOU ARE MY SISTER, AND YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY AN EARP!!”

Wynonna collapsed into Waverly’s arms with a huge sigh.  Yes, they were sisters. No matter what some DNA test said!

Waverly whispered into Wynonna’s ear, “Wynonna, you’re right…you are my sister…for all time.”

Wynonna stood up, and looked Waverly in the eyes.

“Good!!  So let’s never speak of this again!!”

They hugged for a bit longer before they realized that breakfast was getting cold.  Both women were very hungry so they sat down and started eating the feast in front of them. 

After a while, Wynonna finally asked,

“So, have you heard from her since last night?”

Waverly looked up from her breakfast and slowly pointed to the vase of flowers that was sitting on the kitchen table along with the card from Nicole.  Wynonna read the card and said,

“What??  What is she talking about? Her issues?? I don’t understand,” Wynonna said.

“I’m not sure Wy, but it’s obvious she needs space just like you said.  I’ll do whatever she wants, and hopefully we can talk about all of this soon.  I was really hurt by her holding back the DNA results, but I know she wasn’t trying to hurt me intentionally.”

Waverly took a breath and continued,

“Even the fact she had an estranged wife wasn’t something she was trying to hurt me with.  We never had the time to talk about any personal issues except for mine.  I see now more than ever that both she and I have been so hyper focused on my life, and I really don’t know what she’s been through before we met.”

Waverly looked down with a very sad look in her eyes and said,

“I really hurt her, Wy, and that’s something I have to live with.  Still…I’ll do whatever I can to earn back her trust.  I…I’m so in love with her.  She’s my twin flame, and I hope that I can spend the rest of my life with her. I honestly can’t imagine being with anyone other than her.”

Wynonna choked a little on her donut when Waverly said the last part of her statement.  She knew Waverly and Nicole loved one another, but the idea of spending your life with one person was something Wynonna never understood.

“Ummm…okay…well, baby girl, I’m sure you two will talk and work things out.  There’s a lot of love between you two.”

Waverly could see how uncomfortable Wynonna was with the idea of having one partner for the rest of your life, and she started to laugh.  Wynonna picked up on why Waverly was laughing, and soon both women were chuckling and hugging one another.  Waverly broke their embrace as soon as they heard a vehicle pulling into the yard. They looked out the window to see Dolls getting out of his SUV.

“Crap…this can’t be good if Dolls is here,” said Waverly.

Both women walked out to meet Dolls on the front porch. Wynonna spoke first,

“You better not try to pull me into a Black Badge type of job, Dolls.  You know I’m leaving today.”

Dolls replied, “No…don’t worry Earp, I’m not asking anything from you..right now.”

Waverly could have sworn she saw him wink at Wynonna as he said that!

“Anyways, I’m here for the other Earp.  Do you have some time to go over something Jeremy and I found, Waverly? This could be important.”

This was exactly the kind of distraction Waverly needed! 

“Yes!!  I’m totally free!  Do you want to come in for some breakfast?  I’m using the donut maker you gave us, and it works great!”

“No, thank you, but I appreciate the offer.  I would like to speak to Wynonna alone for a minute before she leaves.”

Waverly agreed to meet with up with Dolls at the police station. She gave Wynonna a big hug, asked her to keep in touch as much as possible, and ran upstairs to get changed.  

Waverly undressed, jumped in the shower, and relaxed a moment while the hot water hit her back.  Her muscles were so tight from her restless night’s sleep and the hot water helped to loosen them up. She hoped that Nicole would be at the station so they could figure out a time to talk, but she also told herself she wouldn’t push too hard since Nicole had asked for space.  When she got out of the shower, she heard Dolls and Wynonna pulling out of the homestead.  Waverly was curious about that wink Dolls gave Wynonna, but she knew to stay out of her romantic life especially since it could change from day to day!  She dried herself off, got dressed, put her hair in a braid, made sure to clean up what was left of breakfast, and headed towards the police station.

**Nicole’s house 11:00 a.m.**

Not talking to Waverly was killing her.  Nicole wanted so badly to reach out and call her girlfriend to explain why she ran off when Waverly told her about the kiss.  It had to do with her family, her coming out, and her first girlfriend.  All of her insecurities from her past resurfaced when Waverly said she kissed Rosita.  Nicole kept replaying everything that had happened over the previous few weeks including how Waverly betrayed Wynonna, the person she loved more than anyone, to save her from the Widow’s venom. Still, learning about that kiss took Nicole to a very dark emotional place she never thought she would be at again, and that place scared her more than fighting demons or witches.

All of a sudden several HUGE knocks hit her front door. 

Nicole jolted from her thoughts and walked over to the front door. She looked through the peephole (after the Widow incident she put in a peep hole) and saw Wynonna. 

Nicole relaxed and as she opened the door, Wynonna quickly pushed passed her.

“Okay…well…come on in, Wynonna.”

Wynonna started pacing around the room while talking a mile a minute.

“Look, I know what Waverly did wasn’t cool at all.  Not cool!!  But, Haught..she’s hurting..a lot! I’ve never seen her like this before, and normally I wouldn’t get involved.  You of all people know I am not good with fluffy emotions!  The thing is, I’m about to leave for…I don’t know for how long, and I can’t leave knowing Waverly is hurting so much! I know she regrets what she did, but I seriously hope you’re not about to end your relationship over one drunken kiss. One kiss!!!  Fuck!!  A kiss isn’t even really cheating!!”

Nicole stood back from Wynonna and felt her anger starting to rise.  Who the hell was she to barge into her own home and say that kissing someone else wasn’t considered cheating!!??  She took some very deep breaths and calmed herself down so she wouldn’t start to yell at Wynonna.  She calmly said,

“Actually, Wynonna…it is. Even Waverly admitted that it **IS** cheating.”

Nicole sat down on her couch so both she and Wynonna would relax. She motioned Wynonna to sit, and Wynonna finally plopped down next to her.  Nicole took another deep breath and started speaking,

“Look, let me ask you something, Wynonna.  If the situation was reversed, what would you be doing and saying to me right now?”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole; she had dark circles under her red eyes and most likely hadn’t slept.  It was obvious that she was in as much pain as her sister, and seeing Nicole in this state wasn’t something Wynonna was prepared for.  

Wynonna looked away and said with a very sad sigh, “I would probably be screaming at you at the top of my lungs, and I’d want to kick your ass for kissing anyone other than my sister.”

“So, we are in agreement, kissing someone else **IS** cheating.”

Wynonna let out another sigh and said,

“Okay, yes Haughtstuff, I agree. Still,….are you seriously going to hold that over Waverly’s head? She did EVERYTHING she could to save your life including betraying me and possibly ending life as we know it by giving the last seal to the Widows.”

“Wynonna, of course I don’t want to hold this over her!  God dammit!!”

Nicole’s anger and frustration was starting to get the best of her. She stood up and started pacing back and forth.  Wynonna had never seen Nicole like this before. 

“I love Waverly more than I’ve ever loved anyone!!! This whole situation has brought up so much shit from my past, okay?!!  I know you both have your own issues, but I also have **MINE**!!”

Nicole started to cry and fell back onto her couch with her head in her hands. Wynonna didn’t know what to think.  This was a side of Nicole she wasn’t used to seeing at all. She wanted to reach out to her, but Wynonna wasn’t the touchy feely type. Nicole started speaking at a normal volume through her tears and said, 

“Look, Wynonna, I know you are going through so much and so is Waverly right now.  What Waverly told me last night triggered me because of my first girlfriend.  She cheated on me constantly, and that relationship messed me up emotionally in so many ways.  I was able to get away from her, get into therapy, and I finally moved past what happened. Still… I’ve never been in love with anyone…not until I met your sister.  I love Waverly so much, and you know something? She’s the first person I have **EVER** truly loved with all of my heart and soul!!”

Nicole took a few breaths and continued talking.

“I don’t want to lose, Waves, but I just need a little time to understand what happened.  She kissed someone else while she was angry with me, and now I’m worried it could happen again!  I’m scared shitless, Wynonna!!”

Nicole’s tears started to stream down her face.  Wynonna had never seen Nicole so upset and frustrated, and her heart hurt for both Waverly and the redheaded officer. She slowly moved closer to Nicole on the couch and put her arm around her.

They sat like that for about a minute before Wynonna spoke up.

“Umm…does this feel weird cause it feels weird.”

“Sooooo weird!!!” Nicole chimed in!

They both chuckled and Wynonna pulled her arm back.

“Thank you for that, Wynonna.  I mean it…thank you.”

She smiled at Wynonna with her signature dimpled smile. Damn, Wynonna thought!  Now she understood what Waverly was talking about.  That girl has some serious energy coming from that smile!

“No…no problem, Haughtsauce.  It’s all good.  But…well…okay. How are we going to fix this?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna and said,

“What do you mean by WE? I love your sister more than anything on this planet, but why should you and I fix this? I promise I will talk to her very soon, but this isn’t something you and I need to fix.  Waverly and I will work it out.”

Wynonna was really impressed with that answer. 

“Okay, you’re right. I just wish I could help fix this, even if I can’t fix my own life.”

Nicole looked Wynonna in her eyes and said,

“I wouldn’t say that. I wouldn’t say that at all. You’ve done amazing things with your life and….”

Nicole wasn’t sure how to end that sentence because she wanted to say something about Alice.  Wynonna picked up on that immediately and hugged Nicole. No words needed to be spoken.

“Thank you for helping me get her out of here safely.  I don’t think I ever really thanked you for that, Nicole.”

“Hey, it’s standard operating procedure,” Nicole said with a smile.

“And we REALLY know that’s not true,” said Wynonna.

They both laughed and cried a little before Wynonna said her goodbyes and took off on her Harley.  Wynonna hoped by the time she got back, everything would be okay between Nicole and Waverly.  She needed them to be okay because when she returned, she wasn’t sure what kind of reception she would receive when Waverly found out the true reason for her trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support! I'm in the process of moving so that's why it's taking me longer to edit and post my story. Also, I'm going to set up a tumblr account once things settle down (plus I need to learn how to use tumblr since this is all very new for me!). All constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Nicole's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally start to talk about Nicole's past in more detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with panic attacks and emotional abuse. 
> 
> I hoped to incorporate some adventure into this chapter until I realized it was more important to explain Nicole's emotional issues in detail. I promise that there will be some adventure coming up in the next few chapters!

**Purgatory Police Station/Black Badge 1:00 p.m.**

Waverly ran into the police station hoping to see Nicole at the front desk. Even though Nicole could use Nedley’s office while she was acting Sheriff, she told Waverly she wasn’t comfortable using it.  Nicole said a week earlier,

“That’s Nedley’s office, and he’ll be back to work soon enough.  Plus, I don’t want any of the other officers to think I’m trying to take his place. We’re all working together until he gets back, and I really don’t want to alienate anyone.”

Waverly smiled thinking back to that conversation as she walked through the building.  Nicole was definitely a team player, but she also was quick to assert her authority if needed.  As Waverly got closer to the front desk, her heart started to race since she wasn’t sure what to say to Nicole.  She planned on thanking her for the flowers along with acknowledging what was written in the card, but what else could she say?  Should she apologize again?  Should she ask when they could talk? These thoughts ran through her mind as she came around the corner towards the front desk, but instead of seeing Nicole, Lonnie was there shuffling through a large stack of paperwork.

 “Hey Lonnie, umm…where’s Nicole? Is she on patrol today?”

“No, she took a few personal days, but I think she’ll be back sometime next week. I’m acting Sheriff until then.  Anything I can do for you?”

“Oh, um…no....no it’s okay.  Thanks anyways, Lonnie,” Waverly said with a sad voice.

Waverly slowly walked into the Black Badge section of the police station and found no one there.  She leaned into one of the desks as her thoughts started to spiral out of control.  Waverly spoke out loud to herself,

“Did Nicole take time off because of what happened last night? If she did, is she at home or did she leave town? Is she okay?  Oh god, you REALLY screwed things up, Waverly!!"

All of a sudden, Jeremy walked up behind her which broke her out of a downward spiral of thoughts. 

“Jesus, Jeremy!! Do I need to put a bell on you?  You scared me!”

“Oh..sorry Waves.  Didn’t mean to scare you.  I’m a little preoccupied right now.  I’ve got a project I’m working on that’s had me stumped since last night.”

 “What project, and by the way, I thought I was needed by Dolls. Where is he?”

“Actually, I’m the one who needs help.  Dolls just called and said he had a lead on some Revenants he wanted to check out.  He wanted you to know he won’t do anything that would put him in harms way.  This is strictly a reconnaissance mission.”

Waverly calmed down knowing Dolls wouldn’t do anything too risky unlike so many in their group. 

“Okay, so what’s going on?”

Jeremy continued,

“Well….with all of the venom issues we’ve had lately, we need to be more prepared for chemical attacks.  So, I started looking through the maps along with the Ghost Triangle’s history, and I think there could be an herb hidden in the hills that might have many properties I could extract and use with several serums I’m developing. We’re talking mega anti-venom and super-healing serums along with other uses I don’t even know about until I get a hold of a sample!  I could use your help triangulating where the herb could be located since you know this area a lot better than I do.”

Waverly got excited and said,

“Okayyyy…let’s get started then! I’m sure if we pull our minds together, we’ll find what you are looking for.”

Waverly was very grateful for this distraction, and she enjoyed working with Jeremy.  Even though he could come across as super nervous around most people, with Waverly he was relaxed and they worked really well together.  After a couple of hours, they pinpointed the area Jeremy was referring to. Waverly realized this was a spot from her childhood!

“Oh wow, I know that area.  It’s in the hills just north of here. I used to go there as a kid with Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus.  There’s a beautiful lake there with picnic tables and a rope swing that I’d swing off of and jump into the water.  I…I really didn’t have any friends growing up so I usually ended up swimming alone.”

Waverly’s tone was a little sad as she spoke, and Jeremy picked up on her energy as he said,

“Well…if I had been there we would have totally jumped off that swing together and swam around for hours!”

Waverly smiled and said,

“That’s really sweet of you to say, Jeremy. You know, it’s not too late in the day.  It’s definitely too cold to go swimming, but why don’t we get ready and go up there now?”

Jeremy was hesitant. 

“Umm…how about we send one of my drones up there first to be on the safe side?  That way we can see what’s in the area just in case.  After everything that’s happened since I left the Black Badge laboratories, I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Waverly looked disappointed, but she knew he was right. 

“Yeah…you’re right…send out your drone, and let’s see what shows up.”

Jeremy smiled and said,

“Hey..don’t look so sad.  Why don’t we go to the diner and get something to eat while we wait!  There’s a cute server that just started working there, and I’m pretty sure he’s on my team.  I haven't had the courage to ask him out yet, and I could use a little moral support. It’s been a long time since I was on a date so I’m pretty nervous.”

Jeremy looked down hoping Waverly would come with him, and Waverly let out a giggle as she said,

“Ohhhh we have got to get over there then!  Come on, I’ll be your wing gal and see if this guy is up to my standards.  After all, you deserve the best!”

She kissed him on the cheek, and they gathered up their belongings.  She hooked her arm through his as they left the station.  These distractions were helping, but it was taking everything she had not to drive over to Nicole’s house to see if she was there or text her.  Waverly thought to herself as they walked,

“ _God, it’s been less than 24 hours since Nicole walked out, and it feels like she’s been gone for weeks!  I hope she hasn’t walked out of my life for good….”_

**Nicole’s House 3:30 p.m.**

Nicole was starting to go stir crazy.  She already worked out in her home gym, finished all of her laundry, and cleaned the entire house.  Part of her wanted to go to the police station and tell Lonnie that she was coming back to work, but she saw how excited he was when she asked him to take over for a few days.  It was great experience for him, and he had a lot of potential as an officer.  He bungled paperwork every now and then, and he didn’t always know the right thing to say in certain situations, but he was a damn good officer who always had your back no matter what. 

Nicole sat on her couch while CJ jumped up in her lap meowing.  Nicole started petting and talking to her.  

“I know, CJ. I bet you’re missing her too.  You two have a special bond that hasn’t gone unnoticed!”

CJ purred and curled up in her lap which made Nicole smile as she kept petting her ginger friend.

“You’d think I’d be jealous of how quickly you warmed up to her along with becoming super affectionate all of a sudden, but…I’m not jealous at all because I get it.  Waves has this certain way of opening up your heart, and once she’s in, so many wonderful parts of yourself open up as well.”

Nicole sighed as she looked around her house.  Reminders of Waverly’s kindness were everywhere!  After the Widow Mercedes made a mess of her house, Waverly replaced her coffee table with one from IKEA, cleaned the carpet, and she even added a few touches Nicole loved like a beautiful wolf figurine on the table. Nicole loved wolves and told Waverly of her obsession with them as a child.  Nicole also confided in Waverly that she was having nightmares after being attacked, so Waves bought several beautiful Native American blankets with wolf patterns quilted in them along with making Nicole a dreamcatcher from scratch saying,

“The Native Americans in this area have a powerful protective bond with the land and animals in this area…especially wolves!  I want you to cuddle up in these blankets knowing you are protected by your spirit animal.  And…this dreamcatcher is meant to catch all of your bad dreams.  Put this on your headboard, and you will sleep peacefully. But…if you still have bad dreams, don’t forget I’ll always be here no matter what!”

Nicole smiled and her eyes started to tear up remembering how much Waverly had taken care of her after they defeated the Widows.  She knew they needed to talk, but she had no idea where to do it.  Then an idea hit her!  She grabbed her phone and made a call…

“Doc speaking…”

“Hey Doc…its Nicole…”

“Oh Officer Haught…it’s very nice to hear from you.”

“Call me Nicole, Doc.  I’m an Officer when I’m on duty, but my friends call me by my first name.”

“Fair enough, Nicole.  What can I do for you? I saw you pull out of the homestead in a hurry last night.  Are you okay?”

“I could be better honestly.”  She paused and continued speaking, “Did Wynonna tell you what’s going on with me and Waverly?”

“Wynonna mentioned that she was concerned about the two of you, but that was all she said.”

Nicole paused again and then said,

“Waverly and I are going through a rough patch, but I was hoping to talk to her so we can try to work things out.  The thing is,... I want to talk to her where we would both feel comfortable, and well…we met at Shorty’s. I know you’re still cleaning up the place before you reopen, but could we have our talk there?”

Doc said, “Nicole, it would be my honor to open Shorty’s to you both.  I hope you know that I care about you ladies dearly, and…Nicole…I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for getting my little girl out of here. You are in my heart for that, and I’ll always be here for you and Waverly.”

Nicole smiled and her heart felt so full.  She had gained such a wonderful family in her short time living in Purgatory. Family….that word had been so foreign to her for so long, and it felt so good to know she had a family that would be by her side.

“Thank you so much, Doc!  I’ll message Waverly and see if she’s free to talk.”

“Not a problem…how about I leave the back door open for you.  I’m not ready to officially open, and people still keep trying to open the front door!”

“That sounds perfect! I’ll be over there soon, and thank you again!”

“You are most welcome, Nicole.”

Nicole hung up feeling hopeful for the first time since last night, and she quickly sent out a text to Waverly.

**The Diner 4:00 p.m.**

Waverly and Jeremy were sitting in a back booth at the local diner sizing up the cute server, Paul.  Jeremy was too nervous to talk to him, but Waverly noticed Paul always smiled super big while talking to Jeremy. When Paul would stop by the table, he made it a point to ask how his day was going and even what plans he had for the weekend.  It was so obvious they were crushing so hard on each other!  Waverly let out a snicker that Jeremy overheard.

“Okay Waves…let me have it since you are obviously laughing about something to do with me.”

“Oh no…oh god no, Jeremy!  That’s not why I was laughing.  Well…not totally…I’m laughing because I was thinking about Nicole and me.  I was too nervous to act on the feelings I had for her, and I almost blew it after we had a misunderstanding.  Then, something inside me snapped!  I knew I had to act on my feelings, and I’m soooo glad I did!  I could have lost out on the chance to be with the love of my life!!  What I’m trying to say is this; you and Paul have some serious energy between you two, but you’re both too nervous to make the first move!  I think you should go up to the counter and talk to him.  Just think of it as making a new friend and nothing more!”

“Making a new friend, nothing more….umm…okay…I think I got it.” Jeremy said nervously.

Waverly smiled as Jeremy went over to the counter to talk to Paul.  They started to hit it off instantly because she could see they both were smiling and laughing.  Waverly smiled, but her heart began to ache as her thoughts returned to Nicole.  She figured Jeremy would be at the counter with Paul for a while so she got up and put some money on the table. As she left, she gave Jeremy a thumbs up and motioned that she was going back to the police station. 

Waverly started walking towards the police station when she got a text.  She looked down and smiled when she saw it was Nicole!

_Nicole: Hey Waves..can we talk today around 5?  Doc said we could meet up at Shorty’s._

_Waverly: Yes!  I’ve been helping Jeremy at the BB office, but we should be done soon. Oh and thank you for the flowers…they are so beautiful!_

_Nicole: Great…I’ll see you then…and I’m really happy you liked them :) I’ll see you at Shorty’s at 5..Oh and come in the back door.  Doc left it open for us._

Waverly’s felt her heart race and drop at the same time because she didn’t know how to interpret Nicole’s text messages. They were very matter of fact but at the same time still warm.  She continued walking towards the police station as she fought so many emotions coming up at once.  She was so happy Nicole had messaged her, but now part of her was dreading their upcoming talk.  Would Nicole break up with her? Waverly sighed as she walked.  She was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst at the same time.

Once Waverly got back to the Black Badge office, she tried to relax a little.  She knew Jeremy might not be back anytime soon, so she sent him a text letting him know what was going on.

_Waverly: I’m at the BB office and just got a text from Nicole. Can we go over the info the drone sends over tomorrow?_

_Jeremy: Sure thing. Paul just got off work and asked if I wanted to go see a movie with him!  He’s a total sci-fi nerd like me :) Very excited!_

_Waverly:  That’s wonderful!  Have a good time!  I’ll message you tomorrow :)_

_Jeremy: Thanks!!  TTYL!! :)_    

**Shorty’s 4:30 p.m.**

Nicole freshened up quickly before leaving her house.  She wanted to get to Shorty’s a little early so she could thank Doc in person, and when she walked through the back door, she saw him trying to fix one of the beer taps.  Nicole’s mind went back to the day she and Waverly first met and that very same beer tap exploded on Waverly’s shirt!  As funny as it might seem to have that same situation recreated with Doc, Nicole wanted to warn her friend.

“Doc!  I’d take a step away from that beer tap!  Trust me on this!  It will explode all over you unless you talk to Waverly to find out how to fix it.  She said Shorty started teaching her how to fix all of the equipment before he…well…”

“Oh!!  Okay….I understand, Officer…I mean Nicole. Waverly did say she would stop by soon to help me with a few things, but I tend to get a bit restless and want to figure things out myself.  That can be a good trait but also a very unfortunate one as well.”

Doc stepped back from the beer tap and offered Nicole a drink.

“I have some of the finest bourbon around, and amazingly enough Wynonna hasn’t gotten to it yet.  Would you like to try some?”

Nicole walked over to one of the bar stools and sat down.  She said,

“That sounds good, but I better stay away from the hard liquor.  Could I get a bottle of apple cider instead?”

 “Your wish is my command. I just got in a fresh batch of the spring cider, and it is delightful!”

Doc walked to the back and pulled one out of the fridge.  He popped the top and handed it to Nicole.  Nicole smiled and took a big swig of it. 

“Doc, I wanted thank you again for letting us have our talk here.  It really means a lot to me.”

“It is my pleasure, Nicole.  I won’t pry as to what you and Waverly need to discuss so I’m going to leave now.  You and Waverly are welcome to anything at the bar while I’m gone. And…Nicole?”

Nicole looked up from her drink and said, “Yeah, Doc?”

“Let me know if you need anything else. I spent way too many years alone in that damn well, and when I got out, it took me a while to open up and trust anyone.  You have most certainly earned my trust, and I’m here if you need me.”

Nicole smiled and nodded as Doc tipped his hat and left.  Nicole was left alone in the place where she first met Waverly, and so many memories and feelings started to flood her.  From the moment she laid eyes on Waverly, she was totally captivated and wanted nothing more than to get to know the beautiful brunette.  She spent many nights imagining what it would be like to hold Waverly in her arms as she gently kissed her.  The day Waverly tackled her at the police station declaring her feelings felt like the universe finally was sending a huge ray of sunshine on her life!  She smiled and became lost in her thoughts as Waverly walked through the back door. 

Waverly saw Nicole sitting at the bar smiling while looking at the beer tap that exploded on her the day they first met.  Although Nicole was always so beautiful, it was obvious she had dark circles under her eyes along with looking very tired.  Nicole jerked from her thoughts as Waverly walked towards her.  Both women smiled at one another but neither knew what to say or do.  Nicole finally broke the silence by saying, 

“Hey Waves…thanks for meeting me.  I know you’re working on a BB project so if you need to go, I’ll understand.”

“Oh no…I mean I’m done for the day.  Jeremy is hanging out with a waiter from the diner so I’m totally free.”

Nicole chuckled and said, “He mentioned that guy to me a few days ago.  I’m glad he’s being _brazen_ enough to talk to him.”

She winked and smiled at Waverly as she said that which made Waverly blush and snicker.  Nicole spoke up again,

“Doc said to have anything you want from the bar.  He left out some bourbon saying it’s the finest in the area if you want some. I’m having an apple cider, and it’s pretty good!”

“I think I’ll have a cider as well.  I don’t know if drinking hard liquor is a good idea right now,”

Waverly quickly went around the bar to grab a cider, and Nicole took the opportunity to tell Waverly about the busted beer tap along with how Doc almost gave her a wet t-shirt moment.  Both ladies had a good laugh and smiled while Waverly came back around the bar to sit next to Nicole. 

Waverly looked down as she took a sip of her cider and said,

“I..I talked to Lonnie at the station. He said you were taking a few personal days?”

“Umm…yeah…I scheduled that with him last week.”

Waverly looked confused and said, “Oh….how come?”

“I wanted to spend some time alone with you since Wynonna’s gone.  We haven’t had a lot of time to spend together without some sort of interruption, and…I wanted to reconnect with you, Waves.”

Waverly let out a sad sigh and said,

“That’s really sweet, Nicole. I was worried you had taken time off because of what happened last night.”

Nicole sat back on her bar stool and said,

“No, but I think it was good timing.  I wouldn’t have been able to concentrate very well at work.”

Both women sat in silence for a minute, and then Nicole finally spoke up,

“I want to explain why I ran out last night like I did, but this might take a while.”

Waverly reached over hoping it would be okay to touch Nicole’s hand.  When Nicole didn’t pull away, she gently touched her hand and said,

“Nicole, take all the time you want, but I need to say something first.  I realized after you left how self-absorbed I’ve been.  I’ve been so focused on the Earp curse and everything surrounding it that I haven’t truly considered what you’ve gone through before we met.  That’s not fair to you at all, and I’m so sorry….about everything.”

Nicole smiled a little and squeezed Waverly’s hand.

“Thank you, Waves.  That means a lot, but I know I’m to blame as well.  You tried to ask me about my life, but I didn’t give you a lot of details. I haven’t talked about my past with hardly anyone, not even Shae.  ”

Waverly continued to hold Nicole’s hand and said,

“I’m here now, and I will always listen to you.  I meant what I said last night, Nicole.  I love you so much, and I want to do whatever I can to earn back your trust.”

Nicole sighed.  She wanted to believe what Waverly was telling her, but her guard was still up. She squeezed Waverly’s hand one more time but pulled it back so she could take another sip of her cider. She paused and then started to speak,  

“Okay...wow..I’m not sure where to start.  I’ll begin by saying I really don’t remember a lot about my early childhood years.  I know that my Mom left my Dad when I was very young, and she never gave me a straight answer as to why she left.  She only said that he had gone crazy, and she refused to be with a man who was ‘in bed with the devil’ as she put it. I still have no idea what she meant by that.” 

Nicole took a deep breath and kept speaking.

“My Mom met another man who became my stepdad when I was 8 years old, and we eventually moved to Texas where I grew up.  My parents were both very religious, and I grew up going to church every Sunday and also bible studies every Wednesday night.”

Nicole took another sip from her drink and continued her story.

“Growing up I knew I was different because I never had any attraction to the boys in my class or in church, and in my senior year of high school, I started to come to terms with my sexuality.  At the time, I was a star athlete, honor roll student, and I had secured a full basketball scholarship to the University of Arizona.  Everything was amazing in my life!”

“I knew I wanted to come out to my folks before I left for college, and even though my parents were very religious, I thought they would love me no matter what.  They supported me through everything else in my life up until then, so why wouldn’t they support my choice in who I loved?”

Waverly wanted to reach out to Nicole, but she could see her guard was as high as it was the previous night.  It was best to just let Nicole talk.  

“It turned out that my parents were not supportive at all. They said I was a disgrace to their name and home, packed up my clothes along the few things I owned, and they kicked me out. I didn’t know what to do!  I had about 8 months left in my senior year, and according to the laws in my state, I was a legal adult so my family could kick me out.  I felt so lost and scared.”

Waverly couldn’t stop herself as she reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hand.  Nicole smiled at the gesture and held Waverly’s hand as well. 

“Oh god, Nicole.  I had…I had no idea that happened to you!!”

“I know…I never told you, but there’s more I need you to hear. Much more...”

Waverly took both of Nicole’s hands in her own, and Nicole didn’t remove them. Waverly could feel that she needed support with telling her story, and she wasn’t wrong.  Nicole continued…

“After I was kicked out, my good friend, Tina, and her family took me in.  They were so kind and generous, but I knew they were on a fixed income having 3 other kids to feed. I felt so guilty eating their food and living under their roof, so I decided to go to a local LGBT center to see if I could get some help and possibly find a job.  That’s where I met my first girlfriend, Chris.”

“Chris wasn’t extremely attractive and she was 10 years my senior, but there was something about her that made me feel welcomed and accepted.  She was warm, sweet, and completely nonjudgmental.  She knew exactly what to say and what to do to make me feel secure and cared for.  The more we talked, the more I started to have feelings for her, and before I knew it, Chris and I were dating.  She even helped me get a job at a fancy restaurant as a dishwasher, and not long after, I was promoted to a server.  Everything seemed to be going great!  I was able to keep up with my studies and basketball practice, and I was making incredible tips at my job.  After about a month, Chris asked me to move in with her, and I immediately said yes!  That was when everything turned for the worst…”

Waverly could see pain and a touch of something else in Nicole’s eyes grow bigger with every word she spoke.  She gently rubbed the back of Nicole’s hands with her own saying,

“I’m listening to everything you have to say, Nicole. I’m here for you…”

Nicole let out a deep breath and started speaking again….

“About a month after I moved in is when things started to change.  I was paying Chris for rent, utilities, and food, but all of a sudden she started asking for more money.  The previous year, Chris had been involved in an accident while working at a warehouse, and she was in the middle of a nasty lawsuit with the company she worked for.  Because of the accident, she constantly had headaches, and I started to notice her popping more and more pain pills to help her deal with her migraines. She convinced me to take on more shifts at the restaurant so I could earn more money saying that once the settlement went through, she would pay me back in full.  We even talked about both of us moving to Arizona, and she said she would take care of me financially while I was in college.  I believed everything she said, and I started working more and more.” 

“As the months went by and the lawsuit was still pending, she slowly started brainwashing and manipulating me into thinking my happiness was completely dependent on her, and she even tried to get me to get a personal loan at a bank to help her on a ‘business venture’ she wanted to pursue.  I was 18 years old, and this 28 year old woman wanted me to get a loan for her!  I get so mad when I think about this, so please, bear with me, Waves.” 

Nicole started to do her deep breathing exercises to calm down.  Waverly had never seen Nicole in such a state, but she also noticed how Nicole was able to get control over her emotions so quickly.  Nicole took one more deep breath and started speaking again…

“One day I came home early from my shift at the restaurant to find Chris in bed with another woman.  I was so devastated by her betrayal, but Chris was able to convince me that her cheating was my fault since I was never around.  She made me feel so bad even though I was working to help her out financially!  She was really, REALLY good at manipulating me!”

Waverly was in a stunned silence listening to Nicole’s story.  Never in a million years would Waverly have expected Nicole to have gone through such a horrible situation.  She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she knew she needed to be strong for Nicole.    

“As time went on, I noticed how Chris would do more and more things to intentionally hurt me especially if I was succeeding in my life.  I would try to study for a test, and she would fake a horrible headache so I would take her to the ER.  She would ‘get sick’ right before I had a big basketball game and try to get me to stay home, and she was always quick to make me feel so inadequate with almost everything I did.  You would think I would have told her to fuck off and leave, but I was so weak and felt in debt to her because she wanted me when my family didn’t.  When the emotional abuse got worse, I started having panic attacks.  When an attack hits you, it’s as if you feel like you’re about to die.  You have no control over anything, and for me, I felt as if I was having a real heart attack.”

Waverly pulled Nichole’s right hand up to her mouth and kissed it while looking at Nicole with the sweetest eyes.  She wanted Nicole to know that she was there for her without saying a word.  Nicole was trying to hide the tears in her eyes, and Waverly scooted her chair closer.

Nicole smiled at Waverly’s touch and how Waverly moved closer towards her.  She wasn’t sure how Waverly would respond to her story, but it was obvious Waverly was doing whatever she could to show she was there for her.  Nicole took one more deep breath and started speaking again.

“Tina noticed that I was becoming more and more a shell of who I used to be.  She finally convinced me to talk to the school guidance counselor, and that turned out to be the best decision of my life.  The counselor was so understanding and supportive, and she helped me get into therapy.  Tina’s family also wanted me to move back in with them so I could finally leave Chris for good.  I’ll never forget the day I packed up all of my things and moved out. Chris screamed at me the entire time saying that I would going go nowhere in life without her, how ungrateful I was, and how I would beg to come back to her.”

Waverly eyes were filled with tears, but she was doing everything in her power to control her emotions.  Nicole took another sip from her cider and kept speaking….

“Through it all, I still somehow managed to graduate high school and keep my scholarship.  I worked through the summer as a server, went to therapy sessions during the week, and eventually I started to get my life back on track. That fall I started college, but every now and then I’d still get panic attacks. I made sure to continue my therapy while in school, and I was able to gain control over the attacks more and more.  I made some friends while in school and even dated a little, but I still had issues trusting people.  After I earned my degree in Criminology, I took some time off before joining the Police Academy. That’s when I met Shae, and we had our impulsive Vegas wedding that I still don’t remember due to the amount of alcohol we drunk that night.  I’m know I’m fast forwarding through a lot, but I’ll be happy to tell you more about my life another time.”

Waverly’s heart broke knowing how much emotional pain Nicole endured at such a young age.    She spoke up while fighting the tears in her eyes and said,   

“My god, Nicole, you’ve been through so much with your family and your first girlfriend!”

Nicole nodded and said,

“Well, it looks like we both have family issues and have dated shitheads!”

Both women chuckled at that comment, but then Nicole pulled her hands back.  She looked at Waverly with the saddest eyes as she said,

“Waverly, I freaked out because you are the first women I’ve ever been in love with.  I cared for Chris in my own way, but deep down I knew it wasn’t love.  I loved Shae, but I was never **IN** love with her, and that’s why we turned out to be better as friends than wives.”

Waverly looked up and gently touched Nicole’s face while she spoke, and Nicole leaned into Waverly’s palm as she said,

“Then I met you, Waverly.  From the moment we first met, I knew you were someone special, and I instantly trusted you!  I’ve never trusted anyone so quickly with so much passion and love!  So…, when you told me about Rosita, I felt a panic attack coming on.  I haven’t had one in over 5 years, and I started to freak out! I wanted to stay and talk everything through, but my heart and chest were hurting so much.  I didn’t know what else to do but leave.”

Nicole’s head lowered as Waverly sat in silence taking in everything Nicole had told her.  Waverly knew she had some issues with her family, but Waverly assumed, as silly was it may sound, that Nicole so self-confident from birth! She had no idea how much emotional pain she had gone through at such an important time in her life. Waverly motioned for Nicole to look at her as she said,

“Nicole…I..I really don’t know what to say.  To not only have your parents treat you as they did and then end up with such a poor excuse for a woman as your first real relationship!  Nicole…I’m so sorry you went through that!”

Nicole calmly said,

“I don’t want your pity, Waverly. I only wanted you to know what’s been going through my head since you told me about the kiss.”

“Nicole, I don’t pity you at all. In fact, I love you even more because you took all the right steps to heal yourself! You came out of both horrible situations as such a strong and independent woman!  And….”

Waverly sat back in her chair realizing exactly how much damage her actions had caused Nicole.

“And…I reopened all of the old wounds you’ve fought so hard to heal. I…I don’t know what to say or do, Nicole.”

Nicole was about to reach for Waverly’s hand when her phone started ringing. 

“Shit!!!  I swear something always happens when you and I are alone!” 

She looked at her phone and saw it was Lonnie calling. 

“I’m so sorry, Waves, but I have to take this.  It’s Lonnie….”

She stood up and walked away as she spoke to Lonnie. Waverly was still taking in everything when Nicole came rushing back saying,

“Waves, I have to go.  There was a fire at the Milton farm, but everything’s been contained.  The Milton’s son, Tommy, is pretty freaked out and asking for me.”

“I…I understand…duty calls, am I right? Plus, I know how much Tommy loves you.  You’ll be able to comfort him.” 

Waverly tried to smile, but it was obvious she was trying to put on a brave face. Nicole turned around and started running towards the back door. She quickly stopped and turned to see Waverly’s head hung low and softly crying.  She ran back and pulled Waverly into a hug and gently kissed her forehead.  Waverly hugged her back as the tears she had been fighting started overflowing from her eyes.  Still, she knew Nicole had to go, and she gently pushed at Nicole’s shoulders while saying,

“You better get going.  The Milton’s need you…I…I really hope we can talk again soon….”

“We will, Waves. I promise we will.”

Nicole turned around and ran out the back door to her truck.  Waverly stood in the middle of the bar as her tears streamed down her face.  Her betrayal and anger had caused the love of her life to reopen painful wounds and memories, and Waverly had no idea how to help heal those wounds.  She hoped she would see her redheaded officer soon so they could talk more, but it looked like she was going to be spending another night alone.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your supportive feedback on my story!! I haven't set up a tumblr account yet, but feel free to email me at wolfie7868@gmail.com if you would like to message me or if you'd be interested in being a beta for my upcoming stories :)


	5. Dreams and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly spends some time with Doc after her talk with Nicole. After she goes home, she has a very important dream/nightmare. Meanwhile, Nicole helps to fight off the fire at the Milton's farm and eventually has an important realization about Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has left kudos! I'm finally moved in and plan to write/edit more chapters in the next week. This story has been such a joy to write, and your support really means the world to me :)

**Shorty’s 7:00p.m**

Waverly wasn’t ready to go back to the homestead after talking to Nicole.  She decided to take a swig of the bourbon Doc left on the counter and fix the beer tap that always seemed to be broken.  She knew where the tools were so she went down to the basement, grabbed what she needed, and headed back upstairs.  She was working on the beer tap when Doc walked in.

“Well hello there Waverly!  And what pray tell are you doing?”

“Nicole mentioned this darn tap was acting up again, and I think I’ve got it fixed now. Let me check it.”

She pulled out a beer mug and voila!  The beer flowed without blowing up on her shirt!

“Why thank you so much…Nicole mentioned that you would be able to fix it, and I am very appreciative.”

“No problem, Doc,” she said as she took another swig of the bourbon. 

“Baby girl, are you alright?”

“Honestly…no….no I’m not alright, Doc.  I really, REALLY screwed things up with Nicole, and I can tell it’s going to take a lot before she will trust and forgive me. And… after talking to her, I can totally understand why.”

Doc walked over to the bar and pulled the bottle away from Waverly to take a swig of it himself.  He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. 

“Waverly, you and Nicole have been through hell and back again. Y’all have made mistakes, but I know true love when I see it.  It doesn’t happen often, and y’all have the fire of a love that burns so bright!  Whatever has happened, I know in my heart you both can work it out.”

Waverly hugged Doc and said, “Thank you, Doc.  I really hope you are right.”

“I’ve been wrong about lots things in my years, but I know in my heart that you and Nicole will work everything out as long as there is honesty between you two.”

“Thanks for saying that.”

Waverly looked down at her feet as if she wanted to say something.  She looked back into Doc’s eyes and said,

“Doc, I’m so sorry about your ring and what happened…”

Doc put up his hands to stop Waverly from speaking. 

“Waverly, please don’t apologize about that.  Being…well…mortal is a new thing for me, but all I can think about right now is the fact that my little girl is safe and sound thanks to you and Nicole.  Holding her in my arms for just those few moments changed me in a way I can’t explain, and hey…once this damn curse is broken…we all can grow old together like a normal family should.”

Waverly smiled and said,

“I totally agree!!  Hey..ummm…..do you want to play some pool for a while?  I really don’t want to go home just yet.”

“Well now..as long as we aren’t playing for money.  I know you Earps are hustlers at pool!”

Waverly gave him her signature cute smile and said, “Okay..but we can bet on other things…like if you lose, you cut us firewood for a month and if I lose…I’ll cook you 10 non vegan meals since I know you’re a carnivore.”

“Alright…you have yourself a deal!!”

Doc and Waverly shook hands as they walked over to the pool table.  Hanging out with Doc would definitely help Waverly keep her mind off of things, but in the end, her thoughts would always come back to Nicole. 

**Later at Shorty’s**

After winning several games of pool and chatting with Doc for a few hours, Waverly decided it was time to head back to the homestead.  Doc promised to keep their firewood stocked for the month, but Waverly smiled and said that she was still planning on cooking whatever meals he was in the mood for.  She made sure to stop drinking the whiskey so she was okay to drive home, and Doc walked her to her Jeep.

“Waves, if you need anything, call me.  I’ll come a runnin, okay?”

“Thanks for everything, but I think I’ll be alright.  You’re a good man, John Henry.”

She hugged and kissed him on the cheek as she got into her Jeep.  Waverly drove home wishing she could drive to Nicole’s and wait for her.  No…Nicole still needed space, and she told Waverly they would talk again soon.  So Waverly drove back to the homestead fighting the tears in her eyes that kept creeping up. 

**The Homestead 12:30 a.m.**

An hour later, Waverly was in bed holding onto the pillow that still held Nicole’s t-shirt.  Nicole’s scent was starting to slowly disappear which only fueled her tears more.  She was so tired of crying and decided to force herself to go to sleep.   That’s when she started to dream again….

**_Waverly Dreaming…._ **

_Waverly was in the middle of an old church.  The church bells started to ring which made Waverly’s ears hurt.  She covered her ears with her hands until the bells started to die down.  She looked around to see a man standing at the church pew.  She walked over and noticed the man was covered in a black mist.  The man began to speak._

_“Ahhh…there you are my pet!  I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.  It’s time for confessionals, and I know you won’t want to miss this!!”_

_He turned to reveal Wynonna tied to a chair.  Waverly tried to run over to her sister only to find her feet wouldn’t budge._

_“Ah, ah, ahh,…no no, my pet.  You can’t save her.  Only the truth can save her, and it’s time for her confessional!”_

_He turned to Wynonna and said,_

_“You’ve been keeping a secret from your sister, haven’t you?  Tisk, tisk, Wynonna.  Why would you hurt your baby sister like this??”_

_Wynonna started to scream,_

_“Baby girl!!  Please!!  You have to understand!!  I couldn’t tell you about her!!  It was for your own good! I needed to protect you!!!”_

_Waverly didn’t understand, but she was getting very tired of these cryptic dreams. She looked at the man and yelled,_

_“What the hell is your problem, dickhead??  I can see you’re trying to push a wedge between those I love and care about, but it won’t work!!”_

_The man turned to Waverly and laughed!_

_“I’m only showing you the truth, my pet!!  Those you love will continue to lie to you, Waverly.  They know how powerful you are, and they are afraid of that power!!  Once you are my bride and wearing my ring, your power will be infinite!!”_

_“Blah, blah, blah dude.  You really think I’m going to believe you??  This is getting old really quick!”_

_The man only laughed again as he walked over to Wynonna._

_“You are very strong, my pet, but how strong will you be once you realize I’m right?  Everyone will betray you, Waverly, and once they do, you **WILL** come to me willingly!!!  I’m the only one who can help you achieve your destiny.”_

_He started to laugh as he grabbed and lifted Wynonna out of her chair.  Waverly screamed and woke up!!_

Waverly woke up screaming and covered in sweat yet again!  Unlike the previous evening, she grabbed her notebook and started to write down everything that had happened in her dream.  Something was going on, and she needed to keep a record just in case these dreams truly meant something.  Once she finished trying to recall everything that had happened, she looked at her phone.  It was 4:00 a.m. and no messages.  She snuggled back into her ‘Nicole Pillow’ and slowly started to drift off to sleep hoping no more nightmares would plague her. 

**Nicole: The Milton Farm 7:00 p.m to 8:30 a.m.**

It was a good thing Lonnie called her because the volunteer fire brigade needed extra help.  Once she got there, she could see that the fire wasn’t as contained as Lonnie said, and Nicole used her fire and rescue training experience to help out.  She moved all of the livestock and other animals further away from the flames along with helping to finally contain the fire.  About half the barn was destroyed, and once she was able to take a look around, she noticed that there were several scorched marks on the ground that almost looked like symbols!  She quickly took pictures and then went back up to the house to talk to the Milton’s. 

Tommy was in a horrible state because he couldn’t find his dog, Phoebe.  She was a beautiful lab/huskie mix that he’d raised from birth, and she was nowhere to be found. 

“Nicole!!  Have…have you seen my pup??  Have you seen her in the barn?  Is she…was she in there?”

Nicole ran over to Tommy and hugged him. 

“No Tommy, no animals were harmed in the fire.  Every animal is safe and sound, and I think your pup probably got scared and ran off.  I’ll keep an eye out and look for her.”

“Please, Nicole!!!  She’s my baby!!  Help me find her!!”

Nicole’s heart stared to break hearing Tommy’s cries.  She only had vague memories from her childhood before moving to Texas, but she could have sworn she had a puppy that reminded her of Tommy’s dog.  She remembered the pup howling in the night, and Nicole would howl along with it.  Maybe those thoughts were just a dream or a fantasy of a child longing to have a companion, but they seemed so real.  She knew Tommy was hurting, and she would do whatever she could to help him find Phoebe.

Nicole drove around in her truck for over four hours looking for Phoebe. She was about to give up when she noticed a white pup with blue eyes huddled down in the bushes.  It was Phoebe!!  She got out of her truck and called to the dog, but Phoebe was too scared to move.  Nicole looked around did something as if it was instinct; she howled into the air and immediately Phoebe came running towards her!!  She knelt down and began to pet the scared dog.  She then opened her truck door and Phoebe immediately jumped up into it.  Nicole started to chuckle to herself….maybe she was part wolf!!  She laughed at the thought as she drove back to the Milton’s.

Tommy was still awake when Nicole drove up with Phoebe in her truck.  Nicole opened the door, and Phoebe jumped out and ran into Tommy’s arms!!  He was crying and his parents looked on smiling knowing at least something good came of that chaotic night.  Nicole briefly talked to the police and firefighters still surveying the area before going over to Tommy and his parents.

“Nicole!!!  Thank you!!!  Thank you!!!”

Tommy jumped into Nicole’s arms as he kept thanking her.  She kissed Tommy on his head and said,

“You’re welcome, Tommy.  Now..go take care of your pup.  She looks like she could use a bath and a ton of snuggles.”

She winked at him and Tommy agreed.  He called Phoebe into the house, and his parent’s thanked Nicole with hugs as well.  They had no idea what could have caused the fire, and so far it looked like faulty wiring could have been the culprit.  Unfortunately, Nicole knew the weird symbols scorched on the ground inside the barn meant something else altogether, and she needed to get a hold of Dolls and Jeremy to see what they thought.  When Nicole went back to the barn,  the symbols on the ground were gone, but luckily she had her pictures!  She sent messages and pictures of the marks to Dolls and Jeremy, said her goodbyes to the Milton's, and then drove home hoping to get some good sleep. 

When Nicole finally arrived home, part of her felt disappointed that Waverly wasn’t waiting for her.  No…she knew she wouldn’t be there after their last conversation, and it was silly of her to expect Waverly to read her mind especially since she never asked Waves to come over.  She missed her beautiful girlfriend so much, but she knew they still had to talk a bit more before things could get worked out.   

Nicole walked into house to find CJ meowing super loud!! 

“Okay, okay CJ!!  Don’t worry…I’ll get you some food!”

She got CJ’s food out of the cupboard and fed her loud kitty.  CJ gobbled up the food and then proceeded to keep meowing!  Nicole had sat down on her couch in exhaustion while CJ jumped up in her lap while she continued to meow. 

“CJ…I don’t know what you want from me!!  Come on…give me a break, okay??  You’ve been fed, I’m petting you now…what more do you want?”

It was as if CJ answered her with a meow and jumped over towards the wolf figure that Waverly had given her.  Nicole started crying and yelling,

“Yes…CJ…I know!!!  I miss her too!!!  God I miss her so much!!  She’s everything to me!!  I..I don’t know what to do!!  I…want to forgive her for the kiss, but I’m so scared!!  She’s the first person I’ve ever truly trusted, and ….and..what if I’m not enough for her?  What if that’s why she did kissed Rosie, CJ?  Maybe I’m not enough!!”

Nicole cuddled into her ginger haired friend, and yet again, CJ let her snuggle into her fur.  Her tears slowed down as she thought back to her last conversation with Waverly which made her realize;

_Waverly…she said she loved me…she reached out and held my hands as I spoke about my past to make me feel secure…she made it known that she was there for me…she even said she would do everything to earn back my trust… she said how horrible she felt after opening up old wounds...she really does loves me…she did everything to save me after the Widow Mercedes attacked me, and she’s doing everything to be there for me now!_

Nicole stopped crying when she realized how much Waverly did love her!  They still had issues they needed to discuss, but yes…Nicole knew Waverly loved her.  Her tears stopped knowing once she got some good sleep, she would talk to Waverly again to try to work things out.  She got up and slowly moved towards her bedroom. She was beyond exhausted as she crawled onto her bed and fell asleep instantly...


	6. Danger In The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nicole is recovering from her night of fighting fires and finding lost dogs, Waverly decides to take matters into her own hand by going to the lake from her childhood and find Jeremy's herb. What she doesn't realize is that going there alone wasn't the best plan when she finds much more than the herb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! It's been a crazy few weeks with me finally moving to Florida, but I hope to finish this story in time for Christmas :) Thank you again for all of your positive feedback. This is the "adventure" chapter as I'm calling it. I hope you all enjoy reading it!!

**The Homestead 8:00 a.m.**

Waverly woke up after another restless night of sleep.  Unlike the previous night, she had the notes from her dream to look back on, but she had no idea what they meant!  Waverly was so tired yet she couldn’t sleep another minute.  She got up and decided the best thing to do was to get a shower, eat breakfast, and go to the Black Badge office to see what Jeremy’s drone found.  She had a feeling Nicole wouldn’t be at the Police Station, but she could at least ask Lonnie what happened at the Milton’s farm last night. 

**Purgatory Police Station/Black Badge Office  10:00 a.m.**

Waverly walked into the police station and saw Lonnie at the front desk.

“Hey Lonnie…how are you?  I heard there was a nasty fire at the Milton farm.”

Lonnie looked up and said,

“Oh wow..yeah…that fire was crazy!!  I’m so glad Nicole…I mean Officer Haught showed up!!”

Waverly said, “Yeah, she’s really good at handling stressful situations.”

“Ni…I mean Officer Haught was amazing last night!  She helped coordinate moving the livestock and animals from the Milton’s barn to a safer spot, and then she helped contain the fire!!  She even found the Milton’s dog…I mean…who does that these days?  Help fight a fire and then find a dog in the middle of the night???”

Waverly smiled brightly knowing that’s exactly what her wonderful girlfriend would do!  Nicole always tried her hardest to help those around her, and her generous and caring nature was part of the reason Waverly fell so much in love with her.  Waverly’s heart ached to be near Nicole, but after their last conversation, she didn’t feel comfortable showing up at her house unannounced.  She continued to smile at Lonnie and said,

“Lonnie, I wouldn’t expect anything less from Nicole.  She’s….well…she’s amazing.”

Lonnie nodded yes as Waverly walked towards the Black Badge office.  Jeremy hadn’t shown up or texted which hopefully meant his date with Paul went well.  After entering her password into Jeremy’s laptop, she was able to look over the footage his drone sent over.  Her heart stopped a bit when she saw the beautiful lake from her childhood surrounded by gorgeous flowers and foliage.  She remembered picking flowers with Aunt Gus near the lake and Uncle Curtis was always quick to point out all the birds that flocked there during the summertime.  Waverly smiled at her memories and continued to look over the footage.  She noticed the road leading to the lake was shut off and full of brush so she’d need to do a little hiking to get to get there, but other than that, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.  Waverly considered waiting to hear back from Jeremy, but instead she decided to take matters into her own hands. She thought…

_I gotta get out of town for a bit, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so.  I’ll send Jeremy a text telling him I’m going up to the lake to find his herb.  Some fresh air and sunshine would also do me good, and maybe when I get back to town, Nicole will want to talk again._

Waverly gathered up her things and quickly left the police station to get a few supplies from the homestead.  

**At The Homestead 12:00 p.m.**

Waverly knew she had at least seven hours of daylight left, and she was only an hour and a half from her destination.  One thing she learned about living in the Ghost River Triangle was that even if the weather report said sunny and hot with no chance of rain, the skies could instantly turn dark bringing with it cold rain and heavy winds.  Waverly put her hair in a braid, changed into a pair of jeans, one of Nicole’s long sleeved flannel shirts, and her hiking boots.  She also found her old backpack and packed a heavy rain coat along with some fruit, vegan jerky, and water just in case.  You can never be too prepared, she told herself.  With that thought, Waverly also grabbed her shotgun with extra ammo and took off in her Jeep to look for this important herb.

**Jeremy: The night before**

Jeremy’s night hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped.  The evening started out great with Paul taking him to a Mystery Science Theater movie marathon in the city, and then they decided to get some sushi.  Afterwards, they drove back to Purgatory where Paul invited him to come over to his place.  When Jeremy got to Paul’s apartment, he noticed his stomach wasn’t feeling right.  Oh lord…how messed up was this!  He’d lied to Waverly the previous night about having stomach issues, and now he REALLY wasn’t feeling well!  Jeremy spent the next hour in Paul’s bathroom getting sick which was beyond embarrassing.  Paul was extremely understanding and told Jeremy he would make a huge complaint to the sushi restaurant.  He also drove Jeremy home and helped him into his apartment.  Jeremy thanked Paul and apologized for the hundredth time for everything, but Paul smiled and said,

“Hey…this isn’t your fault!  Again, I’m calling that restaurant to tell them how they ruined a perfect date!  Please text or call me tomorrow to let me know you’re okay?”

Jeremy smiled and said he would as he hobbled into his apartment.  He crawled into his bed and tried to sleep, but he spent the next few hours going back and forth to the bathroom.  The sun was starting to come up just as his stomach finally settled down.  He eventually passed out from exhaustion and didn’t hear his phone alerting him to messages from Nicole and Waverly. 

**Jeremy’s Apartment 1:00 p.m.**

Jeremy finally woke up feeling a little better than the night before.  He almost felt hung over, but he knew that it was because of salmonella poisoning from the sushi restaurant.  He unlocked his phone and saw messages from Nicole, Waverly, and a few from Paul asking if he was feeling better.  Jeremy smiled at Paul’s messages and sent him a message back saying they definitely needed to have a date-do-over someday soon!  He then checked over his other messages.

Nicole sent him several pictures of burn marks from the Milton’s fire that looked like the demonic symbols he and Waverly researched last week, and Waverly messaged him saying she was going to go up to the hills to find the herb they spoke about.  He knew he had to get his game face on because something didn’t feel right in his groin, and it wasn’t from the bad sushi he ate the previous night.  Those symbols could only mean Revenant activity, and he needed to get in touch with both Waves and Nicole.  Unfortunately, neither of them answered their phones. 

He jumped in the shower, drank an electrolyte solution he had on hand in case someone like Wynonna needed to re-hydrate, and tried to call both Nicole and Waverly again.  Only Nicole answered this time, but she was barely coherent.

“Jeremy….what time is it????”

“It’s just after 1:30….I just got up..had a bad case of food poisoning from last night.  Is Waverly with you?”

“Ummm..no…no she’s not here…is everything okay?”

Jeremy paused knowing how tired Nicole must be and said,

“Yeah…yeah everything is okay…I needed to talk to her about the project we’re working on.  If you hear from her, can you have her call me okay?”

“Will do….ten four…whateverrrr….”

Nicole was obviously half asleep as she hung up the phone.  No sense in worrying her if everything was okay up in the hills like Waves said. He got dressed and drove to the BBD office. 

**Jeremy:  BBD Office 2:30p.m.**

Once Jeremy got to the BBD office, he looked over the drone footage, and like Waverly said, everything looked to be okay. He let out a sigh of relief but decided to take another look at the footage to be safe.  Jeremy zoomed in on a weird looking spot next to the lake, and he found some very faint burn marks on the ground. Shit!!  They looked like the same marks that were found at the Milton’s farm last night!!

Jeremy picked up his cell phone and instantly got Waverly’s voicemail again.

“SHIT! Oh no, oh no..no…she must not have any cell phone service!! Dammit!!”

He knew he needed to wake up Nicole right away! She answered the phone with a very tired voice and said,

“Jeremy…What do you need now??  If this is police related, talk to Lonnie because I’m beyond exhausted….”

“Ummm..no..this isn’t police related…this is Black Badge and also Waverly related.  That project she and I are working on?  Yeah…um…I think I may have sent her on an extremely dangerous mission to find an herb for several serums I’m working on.  I had no idea until I went over the last set of pictures my drone sent in, and I’m pretty sure that area is a demonic hotspot.   The same burn marks you found at the farm last night are at the lake she’s going to. I have no idea what she is going to find there, and she’s not answering her phone.  Oh god, I’m so sorry Nicole, but I had no idea about this until now!”

Nicole jumped out of bed, grabbed several guns, her coat, a backpack filled with supplies in case of emergencies (which seemed to happen more and more these days) and ran outside to her truck while Jeremy was still talking.  No way was she about to lose Waverly after everything they’d been through!

“Text me EXACTLY where Waverly is going, Jeremy, including the route she planned to take.  I’m in my truck now, and I’ll go make sure she’s okay.”

“Okay, Dolls is out of communication range for a few days, but Doc should be at Shorty’s.  I’m so sorry about this, Nicole.”

“Jeremy, stop apologizing. Let me know if you hear from Waverly, and I’ll keep you posted on where I’m at.  I’ve got a CB radio in my truck so we can stay in contact if my cell goes out of service. I’m going to pick up Doc on my way out of town. Now, tell me again EXACTLY why she’s going up there, the route she’s taking, and what I can expect when I get there.”

Nicole sped out of her driveway and drove as fast as she could to Shorty’s as she listened to Jeremy explain everything.

**At Shorty’s 2:40 p.m.:**

The normally twenty minute drive to Shorty’s took less than ten.  Nicole got out of her truck and ran through the doors of Shorty’s to see Doc bringing up a case of whiskey from downstairs.

“Whoah! Officer Haught, what’s going on? If you are looking for Waverly, I believe she’s helping Jeremy with somethin.”

Nicole was out of breath and frantic as she said,

“Doc, its Waverly….she…she could be in danger.  Please, I need your help!”

“Not another word needs to be said.  I’ll grab my coat and guns!”

They jumped into Nicole’s truck and started driving towards the coordinates Jeremy sent her. Nicole filled Doc in with Jeremy’s information about the area and Waverly’s reason for being up there.  Hopefully they would arrive in time before anything bad could happen.       

**Waverly: In the hills 2:45 p.m.**

After about an hour and a half of driving, Waverly arrived at the area she and Jeremy pinpointed.  Remembering what she saw in the drone’s footage, she looked around for the overgrown road that led towards the lake.  She took out her GPS and used it to guide her through the brush.  She hiked up and down several hills, and after crossing one rather large hill, the view took her breath away!  Sunlight was streaming through the trees, and in front of her was the lake from her childhood surrounded by flowers of all different colors and sizes. Waverly never remembered it looking so incredible!

She slowly walked towards the lake looking around in awe at the beauty in front of her. She remembered the first time Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus took her here right after Wynonna left Purgatory the first time. Waverly missed her sister so much, and her aunt and uncle thought a day trip would help to get Waverly’s mind off of things.  They sat near the lake and enjoyed some fruit, sandwiches, and Gus’ famous potato salad.  Waverly was the only person Gus eventually gave the recipe to which was something Waverly cherished.  Nicole LOVED that potato salad when Waverly would make it for her, and Waverly looked at this beautiful scene longing for Nicole to be by her side. 

Waverly imagined the two of them sitting on a blanket enjoying a picnic she prepared. Then they would cuddle up as they shared a breathtaking kiss. That kiss would eventually lead to passionate love making as the sun above them finally began its descent. The sky would turn into a painting of vibrant orange and red colors that slowly turned purple and dark blue.  She imagined snuggling up with Nicole in a mountain of blankets watching the sky as it finally turned dark and the stars came out of hiding. 

Waverly broke herself out of her daydream to look around a bit more.  She saw flowers at her feet and thought,

_I know I can’t make everything right with Nicole all at once, but it’s time I was at least more romantic.  These flowers are so incredibly beautiful like her…I’ll pick some and give them to her the next time we’re together.  Maybe I’ll even leave them on her doorstep in case she still needs space.  God…I miss you so much, Nicole!!_

She let out a sigh as she gently placed the flowers in her backpack.  Just as she was about to turn around she happen to see the herb Jeremy was looking for!  She grabbed several handfuls of it and noticed something wasn’t quite right.  She took a closer look at a spot near the lake to find the ground scorched with symbols she recognized.  They were symbols she and Jeremy recently found in their research that were associated to several demonic cults within the Ghost River Triangle.    

Waverly knew she should leave the area ASAP, and as she turned around to go, she felt someone or rather something coming her way.  She ran and ducked into the bushes just in time to see a small group of Revenants moving towards her. Their marks started to shine the closer they got to the lake. 

There were three of them.  Two men, Steve and Ted, both men Waverly had served at Shorty’s back when she was still a barmaid there along with a smaller person hidden under a hooded cloak.  Waverly had her shotgun with her, but she knew she wouldn’t last against three Revenants. Suddenly one of the men in the group let out a huge yell. From what Waverly could see from her hiding spot, it was Steve yelling at the top of his lungs.

 “GROWL!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!  Why do we have to hide out here?  I heard the Earp heir was going out of town for a while.  Why can’t we go back to town!!?”

Ted replied, “Because, dumb ass, she could be back anytime, and our group is completely scattered at this point.  We need to be smart, and this is a sacred spot for our kind. We should be okay up here until everyone else can meet up with us.”

“Fine, but this FUCKING SUCKS!!! GRRRR…I’ll start making a fire,” Steve growled to the group.

“How about you don’t burn us up this time with your graffiti, huh??  We’ve been reduced to sleeping in barns and abandoned houses, and thanks to you, we almost went up in flames last night because of your fucking pyromaniac ways!  I know only Peacemaker can kill us, but goddammit I don’t want to become a fucking shish kabob so you can ‘pledge your elegance’ to some fucking washed out cult!!”

Steve mumbled something under his breath as he went to collect firewood.  The third and smaller Revenant kept silent and sat on a rock near the lake looking out onto it.  Waverly couldn’t make out who it was, but she felt as if she knew them by their movements. That would make sense since it turned out so many of the patrons of Shorty’s turned out to be Revenants. Her best bet at this point was to keep silent and see what the group did. 

Waverly thought about the predicament she had gotten herself into.  No one other than Jeremy knew she was there, and it would be too risky to try to make it back through the hills without being seen. She had no bars on her phone so even sending a text for help wouldn’t work. All she could do is hope that a few of the Revenants would go to sleep at some point during the night, and maybe then she could sneak through the hills back to her Jeep.  She crouched further down into the bushes as tears began filling her eyes.  All she could think about was Nicole.  Even though her life was in danger, the pained look in Nicole’s eyes as she told Waverly about her past and how hurt she was by Waverly’s betrayal was all she could focus on.  Waverly pulled out her phone and sent several text messages out knowing they probably wouldn’t go through, but at least if something did happen to her, hopefully her messages would be found at some point.  She silently wept and looked up at the sky.  Just as she suspected, dark clouds were starting to surface.  Thank god she at least had some rain gear, and she slowly and silently put it on before the rain started. 

**In the Hills 5:00 p.m.**

The sky became dark and the freezing rain that suddenly hit the area slowed down Nicole’s truck.  She and Doc finally pulled up to Waverly’s Jeep, and they both ran to it to only find the vehicle empty. They could make out the old road that Waverly most likely took, but unfortunately neither of them prepared for the cold rain that was hitting them at full force.  They ran back inside Nicole’s truck to warm up.  They knew that there was nothing they could do until the rain let up a bit, and Nicole let out a frustrated scream.

“Fuck, Doc!  What do we do??  We have to go out and find her!”

Doc took Nicole’s hand and looked her in the eyes.

“I know, darling.  Trust me, I know what you are feeling and thinking, but I could see in the clouds there should be a break in this storm in about 30 minutes.  Until then, all we would be doing is getting ourselves into potential danger.  Waverly’s a very smart woman, and I’m sure she’s prepared for anything.”

Nicole chuckled to herself and said, “Umm, yeah..she’s a planner alright.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Doc spoke again.

“I know that it’s none of my business, but I am your friend along with Waverly’s. What, praytell, happened between you two? I will understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly started telling Doc about everything from the kiss between Waverly and Rosita along with her own past issues. 

By the time she finished speaking, the storm was slowly starting to let up.

“Nicole, before we get out of your vehicle, I believe that Waverly deeply regrets what happened.  She loves you with every ounce of her being.  I see it in her eyes every single time you enter the room, and I see how much she longs for you after you leave.  A love like that, it doesn’t come around often.”

Doc’s face tilted down as if he was thinking about someone along with a sense of sadness that took over.  He looked back up and noticed the rain was almost at a standstill.

“Now’s our chance to go get our girl. We'd better hurry though because I see more rain clouds heading this way.”

They jumped out of the truck and started running through the path.  Doc was an excellent tracker and even through the fresh mud, he was able to see the way Waverly must have taken.  He also noticed several other tracks along the way which only meant trouble.  They continued through the hills with caution until they finally reached the main hill that Waverly had come up.  They knelt down and noticed the gorgeous lake along with a campfire and three Revenants surrounding it.  Thank goodness Waverly was nowhere to be seen.  Either she wasn’t there or she was in hiding.  Nicole took out her military grade binoculars from her backpack and scanned the area.  She switched to infrared mode and was able to make out a small figure near the Revenant camp hidden in the brush. 

“I think I found Waverly, Doc.  I’m going to sneak down and get her.  She’s far enough away in the bushes so I should be able to reach her, but if anything happens..”

“Don’t you worry, Nicole.  I’ll cover you.  You can trust me on that!”

Nicole smiled and looked back at Doc knowing he had her back.  She zigzagged slowly towards the area she thought Waverly might be.  She looked around and saw nothing until she noticed her love completely covered in mud, tree limbs, and leaves. Waverly was shaking and trembling, and Nicole slowly made her way over to her.  Nicole whispered,

“Waves…baby…I’m here…I’m here…”

“Nicc…Nicole??  Am I dreaming? Is that you?”

“Yes, baby, it’s me. We have to be extremely quiet. I’m gonna get you out of here, but I need you to move a bit.  Can you slowly do that for me?”

“Yesss….yes….I..I can move. There are three of them…down there.  We…we have to be so careful.”

“I’ve got you baby, and I brought back up. We’ll be okay…I promise.”

Nicole put her arm around Waverly and slowly lifted her up.  Doc could see them moving in the bushes as did two of the Revenants.  Doc looked down and found a huge rock.  He picked it up and threw it on the other side of the lake along with making the sound of a bird in that direction.  Both Revenants turned their heads while Nicole and Waverly slowly made their way up the hillside. 

As they were about to move towards the path leading out of the area, the third and smaller Revenant jumped in their way. The Revenant wore a hood that blocked most of their face.  Still, Nicole had a strong suspicion who it was, and instantly her blood began to boil. The Revenant didn’t attack but instead blocked their way and shook their head as if to say no.  The Revenant then motioned and pointed to another path on the other side of the lake.  Nicole’s anger took over her rational mind, and before she realized what she was doing, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Revenant’s head. Nicole changed her mind and lowered her gun just as the other two Revenants noticed her and Waverly.  Nicole shot the Revenant in front of her in the leg, pulled Waverly over her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could through the bushes to a path in the opposite direction.  Doc was able to hit the other two Revenants with his bullets to slow them down, and he continued shooting as he covered Nicole and Waverly’s escape.   

A few minutes later, Doc, Nicole, and Waverly were on the other side of the hill where they were able to sit down for a moment and catch their breath. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly to see that she was shivering terribly.  Her rain gear was able to shield her from a lot of the rain, but it was obvious the small brunette was still extremely cold. 

“We need to get her out of here, Doc.”

“I couldn’t agree more.  I can carry her if you want.”

“No…I’ve got her, but I need you to cover us.  Let’s keep moving. I don’t think we’re too far from our vehicles. Here…”

Nicole had a spare key to Waverly’s Jeep.

“Take her Jeep, and I’ll take her in my truck back to the homestead.  Follow and cover us just in case.”

“I’ve got y’all covered.  Make no mistake about that!”

“Alright, let’s keep going.  Waves…can you hear me?  I’m going to carry you again, okay?  We’ll be home in no time.”

Nicole picked her up, and they continued their way back to the vehicles.

“Ni..Nicole…I got it,” Waverly whispered.

“Baby…oh baby, what did you get?”

“I got the herb.  Jer…Jeremy…he owes me big time for this!”

Both women smiled as Nicole continued to carry Waverly through the path.  All Nicole could think about was getting her girl back home and into a hot bath.  Waverly hadn’t been out in the cold rain for too long, and thank goodness she thought to bring rain gear with her.  Unfortunately, lying in the mud surrounded by wet tree limbs and thick branches for several hours couldn’t have been good on Waverly’s immune system. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached their vehicles.  Nicole put Waverly in the passenger side of her truck while Doc continued to cover them in case the Revenants decided to follow.  Once the ladies were in Nicole’s truck, Doc jumped into Waverly’s Jeep and followed them onto the road. 

Nicole jacked up the heat as high as it would go to warm up Waverly as she started to drive.  Nicole remembered that she had a spare sweatshirt under her seat, grabbed it, and handed it to Waverly.  At this point, Waverly was a little bit more coherent and started to strip out of Nicole’s flannel shirt.  She put on Nicole’s sweatshirt, scooted over towards Nicole, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist while she drove.  She laid her head down into Nicole’s lap, and Nicole wrapped her police issued jacket around Waverly.

Nicole whispered, “I’ll get you home in no time, Waves…..”

Waverly smiled when she heard Nicole’s voice as they drove towards the homestead.


	7. Aftermath Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have arrived at the homestead after fleeing from the Revenants at the lake. It's time for both women to recuperate and hopefully start to heal their wounds...together. Waverly dreams again, but this time she confronts the demon who has been haunting her. What she finds out could change everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this chapter into two parts since it seemed too much to put into one chapter. I'll be posting part 2 very shortly! I also wanted to say how much your comments have meant to me!! Thank you again to everyone who is reading this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy where I plan to take it. Now...sit back and enjoy part one!

**The homestead 9:00 p.m.**

Nicole pulled her truck into the homestead with Waverly sleeping soundly in her lap. She was able to get in touch with Jeremy to let him know they were okay and the lake was a major Revenant hotspot. Doc parked next to Nicole’s truck, and Nicole gently lifted Waverly’s head up while she slipped out of the driver’s seat.  When Nicole saw Doc, she gave him the biggest hug!!  That was the first time she’d ever hugged Doc, and it caught him a bit off guard!

“Thank you so much for helping us, Doc!!  I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there!”

“My dear, I will always be by the side of the Earps, and I promise I will be by your side too.”

Nicole smiled and said,

“Listen, I’m going to get Waverly into bed.  Can you take my truck back to Shorty’s, and I’ll have Waves drop me off tomorrow to pick it up?  I don’t want to leave her alone tonight.  I DO have to ask one favor though. Could you stop by and feed CJ?  You and Nedley are the only men she seems to tolerate.”

“Well, I do have a way with women,” Doc said with a wink.  He continued by saying, “I really hope y’all will talk everything out as well.  You two are a very beautiful and couple indeed.”

Nicole smiled as they exchanged keys, and Doc tipped his hat.  They said their goodbyes to one another as Nicole grabbed Waverly’s backpack.  She slowly pulled a very sleepy Waverly out of her truck and into her arms.  She was able to push open the door to the homestead without waking up her love, and she carried her up the stairs to Waverly’s bedroom.

Nicole carefully laid Waverly onto her bed, and she began taking off her boots and jeans that were still very soaked from the rain.  Nicole quickly walked over to the bathroom, grabbed a first aid kit, and pulled out a thermometer. She went over to Waverly and took her temperature. It was slightly higher than normal, but so far it wasn’t anything to worry about. Waverly was still pretty out of it, but Nicole was able to get her to drink some water in case she was dehydrated.

Nicole walked back to the bathroom to start running a hot epsom salt bubble bath to help soothe their aching muscles.  That’s when her phone chimed and she saw a text message from…Waverly!  Waverly must have sent this to her while she was hiding from the Revenants.

_**Waves:**   Nicole, I don’t know if you’ll ever see this message, but I thought I’d at least try to reach you.  I’m trapped at the location Jeremy and I found the other today.  He’ll fill you in on the details, but there are 3 Revenants here.  I’m going to hide in the bushes for as long as I can until I can find a way to escape. _

_Baby, I’m so, so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you, and I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive and trust me again.  From the first day you walked into Shorty’s, you captivated my heart with your confident swagger and beautiful dimpled smile. Up until I met you, I wasn’t sure true love even existed!  I fantasized about it my entire life, but I never thought I would have the kind of love that stories are written about. Then you showed up and proved to me that true love is real!_

_You told me at the hospital that you’ve never loved anyone the way you’ve loved me. Well..I can honestly say that I’ve never opened my heart up to anyone like I have to you.  If for some reason I don’t make it out of this, please know loving you has been the most wonderful experience I’ve ever had!  You’ll always be my beautiful unicorn who I will love and cherish with my dying breath... <3 <3 <3_

Nicole’s eyes started to burn from the tears building up.  She could have lost Waverly today, and even though they still had a few issues to discuss, she knew in her heart that she wanted nothing more than to be by Waverly's side for all time!

Nicole broke out of her thoughts when she heard Waverly start to moan in the next room.  Nicole wiped her eyes, ran over to Waverly, and felt her head. She still didn’t have a severe fever, but it was obvious Waverly wasn’t feeling well at all. 

“Hey baby, we’re home now…safe and sound,” Nicole whispered.

Waverly slowly looked up and saw Nicole.  She looked like an angel, and for a moment, Waverly thought she’d died and this was her heaven.  Then her vision came into focus, and she realized this was real!  She and Nicole were really in her bedroom, and she was safe from the Revenants.  So many emotions hit her all at once, and Waverly started to cry.  Nicole pulled her into a hug, and they held one another in an intense embrace. They didn’t speak for at least a minute until Nicole realized the bath would almost be ready.  She let Waverly go, stood up, and walked towards the bathroom without saying a word.  Waverly didn't understand what was going on until Nicole emerged from the bathroom and scooped her up into her arms.  She carried her into the bathroom where Nicole had lit a few candles and had a hot bubble bath ready. 

"Nicole, this…this is so lovely! I…I don’t know what to say…”

“How about we say nothing at all, and let’s enjoy a nice bath together.  Would that be okay, Waves?”

“Oh my god….yes….yes of course that would be okay!!  But I thought you needed space, and…and I thought…”

“Shhhhh….no more talking right now, baby. Please? Let’s just relax, okay?”

Nicole gently put Waverly on her feet and started to undress herself.  Waverly watched with her mouth wide open because every time she saw Nicole’s beautifully toned body, it took her breath away!   Nicole looked up realized the affect she was having on her girlfriend.  She smiled at Waverly and offered to help her out of the rest of her clothes, and Waverly happily accepted.  

Nicole entere the tub first and helped Waverly slide in between her legs.  The hot water felt so amazing to both women especially after the physical and emotional stress they'd gone through.  As strong as Nicole was, it took everything she had to carry Waverly, and all of her muscles hurt and ached.  Plus, Waverly’s body still felt a chill from sitting the cold rain, mud, and bushes.  Waverly let out a sigh and moaned while Nicole gently wrapped her arms around her.

As much as Waverly wanted to relax, she couldn’t let herself go. Tears started streaming down her face, but she didn’t want Nicole to know she was upset.  She slowly splashed some water on her chest and face to make it appear that’s why her face was wet, but her attempt at hiding her tears didn’t work. 

“Baby, you should know by now I can always tell when you’re crying,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly shook her head and said,

“I’m….so...sooo sorry, Nicole.  This…all of this…this shouldn’t have happened.  You coming to my rescue.  Everything…all of this shouldn’t have happened! You and Doc could have been hurt or worse saving me! I keep screwing everything up!!”

Nicole softly said,

“I admit I’m not happy you went to the lake on your own, but you didn’t know what was going on there.  Jeremy’s drone footage showed no signs of Revenant activity.  It wasn’t until he zoomed in on one of the pictures that he noticed demonic symbols on the ground.”

Waverly tilted her head back and let out breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“I was reckless, Nicole, and I could have gotten you killed.  I…I should leave.”

Waverly tried to push herself up and out of the tub when Nicole stopped her and said,

“Waves, stay…please.  I got your text, by the way.  It came through when I was getting our bath ready.”

Waverly sat back down and stayed motionless for a moment while Nicole started rubbing her shoulders to help her love relax. 

“Baby, once we’ve gotten some rest, we’ll talk more about everything, okay?  Right now all I want is to be near you. You're also **my** precious unicorn.  Don't you ever forget that.”

Waverly’s tears continued streaming down her face when she heard Nicole's words.  She turned to face Nicole and saw that her eyes were full of tears as well, and they slowly kissed one another.  Nicole motioned for Waverly to turn back around so she could continue to rub her shoulders and soap up her back. 

“You were so brave today, baby.  You were so smart to pack extra gear in case something happened.  I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been prepared.  That rain…it came out of nowhere and turned ice cold instantly,” Nicole softly whispered.

Waverly finally started to relax and said with a smile, “You know me, I’m a planner.”

They both chuckled at that remark and continued to enjoy the bath.  Nicole added more hot water so they could relax a little longer, and she continued to massage Waverly’s neck and back. Finally, they both agreed they’d turn into prunes if they didn’t get out of the tub. 

Waverly stood up first, but she suddenly fell back down.  Nicole quickly caught her and knew she needed to get Waverly into bed fast!  She helped Waverly out of the tub and began drying her off with a huge fluffy towel.  She dried herself off next and then went into Waverly’s bedroom to find some warm pajamas for the both of them. 

She grabbed the Lilo and Stitch pj’s Waverly loved so much, and helped her get into them.  Waverly said that cartoon meant so much to her growing up especially since it was all about family and love; two things Waverly desperately wanted as a young child and even more as an adult.  Nicole completely understood since she didn’t have much of a family to call her own until meeting Waverly.  After Waverly put on her pj’s, Nicole helped her into bed.  She tucked her in and covered Waverly with several huge blankets to make sure she was comfy and warm, and she handed Waverly some more water which she gulped down.

Nicole started getting dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she’d left in Waverly’s dresser, and she started moving towards the bedroom door.  That's when she heard Waverly moan and say in such a small voice,

“Please…please don’t leave me tonight,” Waverly begged.

Her heart almost broke when she heard Waverly’s voice.  Nicole turned around and sat next to he love as she said,

“Oh Waves, I’m not leaving.  I’m only going downstairs to make some of your favorite tea and find some food for us to snack on.  If you want, I’ll make us something more to eat a little later.  Just relax, okay? I promise I’ll be back before you know it.”

Waverly relaxed into her fluffy blankets and pillows as she said,

“I love you, Nicole…so much…please.. I hope you’ll forgive me.  Please baby,...know how much I love you....”

Nicole gently caressed Waverly’s cheek and kissed her forehead as Waverly began to fall asleep.  Nicole whispered, 

“I love you too, cutie.  We’ll get through this…I know we will…”

**The homestead 11:00 p.m.**

Nicole was in the kitchen preparing some tea when her phone started to ring.  It was Wynonna calling and wow was she pissed off!!!

“HAUGHT!!  WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??!!!  I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM WAVES SAYING SHE'S IN DANGER FROM SOME REVENANTS AT A LAKE??? IS SHE OKAY???  WHERE IS SHE!??!"

Nicole took a deep breath and calmed Wynonna down by telling her exactly what happened. Wynonna finally responded the only way she knew how.

“WOW…I mean, WOW!! Thank god you found her, Hautcakes!”

“Never gonna stop with the puns, are you Earp?”

“Umm…NOPE!  Besides, you know by now my humor is a self-defense mechanism,” Wynonna replied.

“Very true, it is, Wynonna.”

Wynonna sighed and asked how Waverly was feeling.

“Waverly’s been through a lot, but I know she’ll be fine.  She’s resting in her room, and I’m bringing her some tea now.  She did good, Wynonna.  Real good by coming prepared in case of bad weather and staying completely still until Doc and I got there.”

“Well DUHHHH!!  She has an awesome sister like me to model herself on!!”

Nicole and Wynonna both laughed at that last comment. 

“I’ll definitely have her call you as soon as she’s awake,” Nicole said.

“Look, Nicole…the trip I’m on.  I can’t tell you about it, but it could stir up some emotional shit.  Please do me a favor. Talk to Waverly and try to work things out...especially before I get back. I’m asking this for Waverly’s sake, and…well for my sake too.”

“Umm….you’re sounding pretty cryptic, Wynonna.  Are you okay?  What’s going on??”

Wynonna paused a moment and finally said,

“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay, but this trip…all I can say is hopefully when I get back, I’ll know more about Bulshar so we can destroy that son of a bitch for good!  I…I gotta go…send Waverly my love…and well…you know…you too….Bye.”

The phone call ended abruptly, and Nicole was left standing in the homestead’s kitchen more confused than ever.  These Earp girls were the most complicated women she’d ever met.  Still, a small smiled formed on her face since she knew they were the **best** women she’d ever met.  Nicole gathered up the tea, cups, honey, almond milk, and some of Waverly’s favorite cookies.

**The homestead 11:30 p.m**

Nicole entered Waverly’s bedroom to find her sitting up and wide awake.  Nicole decide to take a humorous tone with her by saying,

“Baby, I really hope you weren't staying awake for tea and cookies! My tea isn't up to snuff like the British make, but I did my best with what I've got!”

Waverly let out a small laugh as she said,

“I can’t sleep..not unless you’re near me.  Oh…oh wow…I hope I don’t sound too needy,” Waverly said as she hung her head low.

“No..trust me…after today, I couldn’t sleep unless I was near you too..”

Nicole gave Waverly her signature dimpled smile that made Waverly’s heart skip  She brought over the tea and other goodies to Waverly’s bedside table, and Nicole made a cup of tea in front of her with honey and almond milk. Waverly eagerly accepted it, and she practically gulped half of the cup down.

“Oh my god, that tastes so good!”

Nicole could see some color coming back to Waverly’s face with each sip she drank.  Waverly’s nerves were totally shot, and Nicole wanted to do whatever she could to help her relax so she didn’t get sick.

“I was thinking…now that I brought my TV into your room, how about we watch _The Princess Bride_ and relax the rest of the night. How does that sound?”

Waverly was in the middle of munching on a cookie when she heard Nicole’s suggestion.  She slowly nodded yes.  Even though Nicole came to her rescue along with sharing a very intimate bath, Waverly was so afraid Nicole would be gone once the morning came. Even the idea she might be might be watching her favorite movie with Nicole one last time made her tear up.  Nicole sensed something was wrong and said,

“Waves, sweetie…what’s wrong?”

Waverly couldn’t stop her tears yet again.  It’s as if a damn broke in her eyes, and she shook her head in frustration as she said,

“This…all of this…these past few days… I’m so scared you'll leave in the morning, but I won't blame you if you did!  I’ll understand if you need space from me...I really do understand that, but..I’m being super selfish when I say that....that I hope you'll stay..”

Nicole caressed Waverly cheek as she said,

“Waves, I’m not leaving, okay?  We’ll talk tomorrow about everything. I promise when you wake up, I’ll be by your side.”

Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her and gently kissed her temple.  Waverly sighed and snuggled into her side. They both smiled at one another and settled back to watch the movie. Nicole was about to press play when Waverly remembered the flowers she’d picked for Nicole. 

“Nicole?  Where’s my backpack?  I need to get something out of it.”

Nicole reached over and handed Waverly her backpack.  Waverly looked through the pack to find the flowers she'd picked for Nicole were, thankfully, mostly still intact.  She pulled them out and sheepishly said,

“The flowers at the lake were so beautiful, and they reminded me of how incredibly precious you are to me.  I know it’s not much especially after you went out of your way to give me my favorite flowers the other night, but I wanted to do something sweet for you too.”

She handed Nicole the flowers, and Nicole’s eyes instantly lit up!

“Oh…wow….wow!!  They’re so beautiful, Waves!  Thank you!!  Really…these are so incredible…I’ll be right back. I better put them in water.”

Nicole quickly walked out of the room and brought back large glass with water in it.  She carefully put the flowers in the glass and smiled brightly at Waverly. 

Waverly smiled back at her hoping her small gesture would show Nicole how important she was to her.  Nicole always said it was the little things in life people did that warmed her heart more than super grand gestures.  Nicole set the flowers on a table next to the bed, and she snuggled up next to Waverly. 

“Thank you so much, baby. Those flowers are so gorgeous!”

She put her arms around Waverly and kissed her forehead.  Waverly’s heart was pounding so hard, and she wanted to cherish this moment forever in case she never felt it again; her head lying on Nicole’s chest, the sound and feel of Nicole’s heartbeat, and Nicole’s scent mixed with vanilla. 

Nicole reached over and grabbed both their cups of tea. She handed Waverly her cup, and they started to watch the movie.  Waverly continued to snuggle around Nicole as she looked up at the beautiful redhead above her and took a mental image of that moment. She knew Nicole loved her, but she still doubted that Nicole would want to be with her after everything they'd gone through.  Waverly thought,

 _Since we've been together, I've put you through so much emotional and physical pain.  Why would you want me after all of this?  You've been so incredible up till now, but a person can only take some much.  I promise I'll understand if you're gone in the morning._ _If this is the last time I’m in your arms, Nicole, I’m going to memorize your face, your breath, and your heartbeat....you are my unicorn for all time.....  
_

Slowly Nicole and Waverly drifted off to sleep......

_**Waverly Dreaming…** _

_Waverly was in the barn at the homestead and could sense that **HE** was nearby.  The horrible man covered in a black mist who kept calling her his “pet” along with trying to put doubts into her mind about those she cared for the most.  She was getting sick and tired of his games so she decided to take matters into her own hands. _

_“Alright you shit strumpit pathetic excuse for a demon!!  I know who you are….BULSHAR!!  Or do you still want to be called Sherriff Clootie?  Nothing you say or do will make me turn on those I love and care about, so why don’t you show yourself, and we can get this FINAL meeting over and done with!  You heard me…I said FINAL MEETING!!”_

_The doors to the barn flew open, and this time the demon wasn’t covered in mist.  She saw him for what he was; a wrinkled old man wearing a dark black hat and eyes that burned bright red!  Waverly could tell he was weak which only fueled her resolve and desire to destroy him._

_“Well hello…my pet…”_

_Waverly stood her ground and yelled, “Stop calling me your fucking pet!!  I am NO ONE’S PET!! You see, Bullshit…oh I mean Bulshar…I’m my own woman, and I refuse to be controlled or manipulated by anyone or anything!  Got that??”_

_Bulshar started to laugh as he said,_

_“Don’t you think it’s quite ironic you say no one will ever control you, but everyone you love continues to manipulate and lie to you??  You see, my sweet and naïve Waverly, when this is all over with, you will beg to be by my side.  You will BEG to harness the energy that lies deep within your soul.  There’s so much darkness and power behind your bright eyes that you haven’t tapped into!  My ring WILL help you to achieve your potential, but….ahhh…alas I can see now is not the time.  You still need to be convinced.  I won’t ruin the surprise, but I will give you a few hints as to what will transpire.”_

_“I don’t want your fucking clues or anything you have to offer!  My family and I will defeat you and this curse once and for all!!”_

_Bulshar threw his hands in the air which caused the barn’s roof to fly off.  Waverly knew she was dreaming, but knowing that didn’t stop her from screaming in fear._

_“You listen to me, **WAVERLY EARP** , and you listen good because I will only say this once!  Your sister is holding on to a family secret that’s been hidden away for many, **MANY** years.  Your lover is also holding on to a very deep emotional secret that she is only now starting to remember and realize to be true.  **IN THE END, EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL BETRAY YOU!!** You are alone and will always be alone.  Once you understand and accept your fate, you will be my bride!!  **My** ring is the key to your power....make no mistake about that, and your so called ‘family’ will never let you use your power!”_

_Waverly had no idea what Bulshar was talking about.  He could see her confusion and said,_

_“Once those you love understand the power that lies deep within your soul, they will do everything and anything to prevent you from using it and fulfilling your DESTINY!! But…..all of this will come to light soon enough.  I will never lie to you, Waverly, unlike everyone around you, and I will come back for you when you are ready.  Until we meet again…”_

_Bulshar tipped his hat and what was left of the barn began spinning in front Waverly’s eyes as she screamed!!  
_

 


	8. Aftermath Part 2: We Can't Keep Doing This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's most recent nightmare affected her in a way she'd never experienced before, and upon awakening, she felt as if her chest was in a vice grip squeezing the air from her lungs. Something had definitely changed within Waverly after hearing Bulshar's words, and this change would affect the dynamics of her relationship with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With me moving, having the flu, and also looking for employment, my writing "mojo" took a hit. Good news is that I feel it coming back, and I plan to write more in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Ohhhh...and I finally have a beta!! A big shout out to KitLago for helping me out with my last few chapters. She's been a big help with my story. Definitely check out her work on here as well :)

Nicole woke up with Waverly thrashing about in her sleep and screaming her name. She was covered in a cold sweat, and her pj’s were completely soaked. Nightmares weren’t uncommon for Nicole and Waverly these days, but something seemed very different this time. The air around them was ice cold one moment but the next it was at a normal temperature, and Nicole could have sworn she heard a man’s voice speaking to her. She shook her head and quickly turned her attention back to Waverly.

“Waves, it’s okay. It’s only a dream. I’m here, baby. Please wake up. You’re home now. Everything’s okay.”

Waverly’s eyes opened wide as she woke up completely. Nicole could see pure terror in those normally soft and inviting hazel eyes, and Waverly began struggling to breath. It was obvious to Nicole that Waverly was in the middle of a full blown panic attack

“Baby, baby…look at me. Let’s do some deep breathing together. It will help calm your nerves. Please sit up for me.”

Nicole sat in front of her girlfriend and showed her how to inhale through her nose and into her stomach, hold the breath for five seconds, and let the air out for five seconds. They did several rounds of deep breathing together, and by the time they were finished, Waverly was breathing at a steady pace. Nicole scooted next to Waverly and gently pulled her into her arms. She kissed Waverly’s temple and forehead as she rubbed her back with her fingertips. Waverly’s head was in a cloud, but Nicole’s touch was slowly grounding her.

Nicole pulled away and walked over to the bathroom. She brought back a fluffy towel and a washcloth rinsed in warm water, and she gently started to wipe Waverly’s face with the cloth.

“Sweetheart, let’s get you out of these pj’s. They’re soaked and you can’t feel comfortable.”

Waverly still felt out of sorts, but she slowly nodded yes. Nicole pulled off her shirt and used the washcloth to gently wipe her back and then her chest.When Nicole had panic attacks in her youth, her skin felt extremely sensitive afterwards. Remembering this, Nicole gently used the fluffy towel to pat Waverly dry. She then grabbed a new shirt and pj pants for Waverly to wear and helped her into them. Nicole sat next to Waverly and hugged her, but Waverly pulled away and said in a somber voice, “Thank you, Nicole. Yet again, you saved me.”

Nicole could sense the sadness in Waverly’s voice so she tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, it’s all in the line of duty, baby. All those years of therapy are finally paying off.”

Nicole winked at Waverly, but Waverly was too lost in her thoughts to notice. Bulshar’s voice and words were haunting her, and it was clear that she was his main target. Waverly felt more alone than she had in years, and she scooted further away from Nicole.

“Waves, what’s going on? I’ve seen you have nightmares before, but this was something completely different. Are you okay?”

Waverly took a deep breath as she replied, “Nicole…it’s Bulshar. He’s been coming to me in my dreams, but it wasn’t until now that I realized it was him. He said things to me I don’t understand, but it’s clear that he wants me…to become his bride. He said you and Wynonna would betray me, and I would eventually come running to be by his side.”

Nicole’s face turned from concerned to pure anger in a heartbeat. That son of a bitch demon was toying with Waverly’s emotions and mind, and there was nothing she could do to protect her. She realized how upset she looked and quickly softened her voice as she said, “Baby, I messed up terribly when I held onto your DNA results, but I would never ever do anything to betray you.”

Waverly continued by saying, “He said you were holding on to a deep emotional secret that you’re only now starting to see.”

Nicole looked confused. “Waves, I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes and said, “Your first girlfriend emotionally abusing you, being in therapy, and even knowing something so simple and yet powerful like how to do deep breathing are all things about your past I had no clue about. It makes me wonder what else you haven’t told me. It’s obvious our relationship isn’t working the way it is, Nicole.”

Nicole pulled back. “Waverly, what do you mean? I don’t know what that piece of shit demon is talking about when it comes to my past, but I’m being open and honest about everything with you.” She paused and then said, “Look, I know we haven’t had a lot of down time to explore the details of each other’s lives, but we’ve only been dating a few months. It takes time to get to get to know someone, and time isn’t something we’ve had a lot of.”

“That’s true, but you know more about me than probably anyone ever has including Wynonna. We can’t keep doing this!”

Nicole wasn’t sure what was happening, and it felt like her heart was about to break. Tears began welling up in her eyes. “After everything we’ve been through, are you saying you want to break up with me, Waverly? A few hours ago you were begging me not to leave, but now it seems like everything’s changed. Do you really think I could betray you?”

Waverly could see the pain in Nicole’s eyes, and she knew she needed to get her point across fast. Yes, her dreams had changed things, but not in the way Nicole thought. Waverly scooted next to Nicole and touched her cheek with her palm. Nicole automatically leaned into it as her tears began streaming down her face and down Waverly’s hand.

“No…no baby, I don’t want to break up. Shitballs, I’m normally good with words, but I royally screwed this up,” she mumbled under her breath. “What I’m trying to say is if we’re going to be a couple, my life can’t be our only focus like it has been. Our relationship isn’t working the way it is because YOUR life and past needs to be just as important as mine. I want to know everything about you including the good, the bad, and even the mundane.”

Nicole let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let Waverly wrap her arms around her. When she pulled back slightly and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, she saw pure love shining back. For the first time in Nicole’s life, there was someone who truly wanted to know all about her past and not just the parts that were relevant to them. She could feel her heart opening up with each word Waverly spoke, but there was one last doubt she had to address.

“This might not be the right time to talk about this seeing how Bulshar just invaded your dreams tonight, but since we’re talking about us, there’s something I really need to know. Are you sure being in a relationship with me is enough for you? I’m afraid one of the reasons you kissed Rosita is because deep down you’re not ready to be in a committed relationship. You’ve never been with a woman, and you also never had any downtime between dating me and Champ. Waverly, am I enough for you?”

Waverly was stunned and a bit shocked at Nicole’s question, but at the same time she knew it was completely justified. Waverly pulled Nicole even closer, started to run her fingers through her beautiful red hair, and continued to gently caress her cheek. She looked into her lover’s eyes knowing that Nicole’s emotional wall wasn’t as high as before, but it was still there.

“After you left Shorty’s the other night, my heart ached so much for you. It wasn’t pity I was feeling, but my heart ached because all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms. You’ve been through so much, and I’ve been too focused on my life and stuff.”

Nicole slightly chuckled, “Umm…Waves…your _‘stuff’_ is pretty big, and not the typical life drama stuff but more like ‘ _end of the world’_ stuff.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hands and kissed both of them. Nicole was about to speak, but Waverly took a deep breath and gently placed her fingertip on Nicole’s lips to stop her. “Please…hear me out.” Nicole nodded and continued to listen. “I know my stuff isn’t typical, but our relationship won’t last if we don’t truly get to know one another. It can’t be one sided like it has been.”

Nicole was about to speak again, but Waverly bent over and kissed her lips softly. She pulled back and said, “I’m almost finished. Just give me a few more minutes.” Nicole smiled and let Waverly continue. “Opening my heart and trusting people isn’t something that comes easy for me. I may have a sash that says _I’m the Nicest Person In Purgatory_ , but the truth is I’ve never trusted anyone completely. Then I met you, and my heart opened up in a way I never thought possible. You gave me the courage to be myself and not what others expected from me, and my love and admiration for you gets stronger every day we’re together. When you left the homestead the other night, I told Wynonna that I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone but you. Nicole, you’re it for me, and you’re all I’ll ever want.”

Waverly’s eyes started to tear up more and more with each word she spoke. She knew she needed to tell Nicole exactly how she felt, so she fought through her emotions and continued.

“I understand you’re scared, but please believe me when I say you are MORE than enough for me. I’ve never met someone so caring and loving, but you also have this strength about you that I admire so much. You’ve made me a better woman, and all I can do now is show you each day that I’m yours forever. I want to build a life with you, complete with a house, pets, and possibly more! You’re all I want, and I’ll do whatever I can to show you that.”

Waverly took one more deep breath as she said, “I know there’s no easy fix to what we’re going through, but I promise to do whatever to show you how much you mean to me. You’re my everything, Nicole, and I love you with every ounce of my being.”

Tears started streaming down Waverly’s face, and Nicole sat in silence taking in everything Waverly said. A few moments passed which felt like hours to Waverly. She didn’t want to push Nicole to say anything, but the silence was slowly killing her. Finally, Nicole re-adjusted herself so they weren’t touching. Waverly took that as a sign that Nicole might not want to be close to her, so she pushed herself off the bed. She walked over to the bedroom door, turned around and said, “Thank you for rescuing me and taking such good care of me tonight. You mentioned you needed space, and I promise I’ll give you all the space you need. I’ll go sleep in Wynonna’s room, and you can have my bed.”

Waverly started to walk out of the room when Nicole called out to her. “Waves….don’t leave….please come back. No one’s ever said anything like that to me before. I’m a bit stunned right now. Don't leave.”

Waverly turned around with tears in her eyes and slowly walked back towards the bed. Nicole took Waverly’s hands and gently pulled her over so they were sitting side by side.

“Waves, neither one of us are perfect, and we’ve both made mistakes with each other. All we can do is be totally open and honest with one another from this point on. I want a life with you too, baby.”

She gently brushed Waverly’s beautiful brown hair from her face and slowly kissed her. Waverly melted into the kiss and began kissing Nicole back harder this time with passion, desire, but more importantly with unconditional love. Waverly pulled back for a moment to look Nicole in her eyes and asked, “So…where do we go from here?”

“Where do you want to go, Waverly? I know I want to move forward and be with you. I want you by my side always.”

“I want that too more than anything in this world.” She slowly leaned over and kissed the tears that were running down Nicole’s face. She kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose as she moved to straddle Nicole’s thighs. Waverly traced Nicole’s lips with her fingertip and kissed her lovingly.

“You have my heart, Nicole Haught, and I promise to love you forever in this lifetime and any lives we share.”

Nicole looked deeply into Waverly’s eyes, and any doubts she had about Waverly’s love began to disappear. In its place a new and deeper kind of love was developing. This love was so much more powerful than she’d ever experienced before, and she knew more than ever that Waverly was her twin flame.

Nicole wrapped her arms around the petite brunette, and they hugged one another for several minutes. Waverly carefully leaned back as she said, “Listen, I don’t expect everything to be okay with us instantly, but are we back on the right track?”

Nicole kissed Waverly and said, “Yes, baby, we’re on the right track, but there’s something you’re wrong about.”

“Wha…what? What do you mean?”

Nicole smiled and said, “You said you feel like you don’t know me. Waverly, you know me better than anyone ever has in my entire life. You know when I come home from a stressful day at work that I need some time to decompress before we talk. You remembered how much I loved wolves as a kid so you bought me a beautiful wolf blanket and figurine for my house after the Widow’s attack along with cleaning up my place. You even know how much I love your potato salad, and you make it for me anytime I get a craving. Baby, you know me and my heart so well, and I know we’ll continue to grow….together.”

Right then a very loud grumble in Nicole’s stomach had them pulling back and laughing. Nicole chuckled, “Wow…I even mention your potato salad and my stomach starts yelling at us.”

“Ohhhh that reminds me! I saved some for you along with other goodies from the other night. Let’s go downstairs and get something to eat, okay?”

Nicole smiled brightly at Waverly’s words. “See what I mean? You do know me, baby, more than anyone.” Waverly kissed Nicole and smiled back as she took her hand and led her downstairs to the kitchen.

**A short time later**

Nicole and Waverly were hungrier than they realized. They made a spread consisting of the ‘famous potato salad’ along with lots of roasted veggies, fruit, and pot roast for Nicole. They sat at the kitchen table and ate probably faster than they should have.

“Oh my god, Waverly…this food is AMAZING! I swear it feels like I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Waverly smiled and knew exactly what that felt like. Seeing Nicole in her bedroom earlier that night felt like heaven to her, and now she was sharing a meal with her love. They sat close to one another as they ate, but all of a sudden Nicole got a very strange look on her face.

“Nicole, what’s going on?”

“I was just thinking. Are you really okay after the nightmare you had? I’m here if you want to talk about it or anything else.”

“Honestly, Nicole, I’m okay but absolutely exhausted from the past few days. I think Bulshar was able to enter my dreams when he felt I was at my weakest.”

Nicole frowned knowing what happened between them most likely triggered Bulshar’s dream attack. Waverly quickly picked up on that and grabbed Nicole’s hand.

“Bulshar would have gotten to me eventually, Nicole. We can’t always be at 100% when it comes to our emotions, and he would have shown up no matter what. You and I needed all of this to happen because I feel stronger than ever about us, and that strength is what is going to keep Bulshar at bay for good.”

Nicole leaned over and kissed Waverly but then winced as she sat back in her chair. They were both exhausted, and Waverly could see from the way Nicole was sitting that her lower back was in a lot of pain. Nicole was right; Waverly knew her girlfriend very well, and right now she knew she needed to give her love some tlc.

“Baby, I can tell you’re in a lot of pain. You’ve done so much for me lately especially carrying me like you did. Let me take care of you the rest of the night.”

Nicole ducked her head slightly as she smiled and nodded yes. Waverly was always quick to make her feel better with a kind word, a delicious meal, and even a surprise visit to the police station just to say hello. Being taken care of was something very new to her, but Waverly always knew exactly what she needed to make her feel better.

“Okay, Waves, If that’s what you want. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m really okay, baby, especially if you’re by my side. We’ll talk more about my dreams tomorrow, I promise.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand into her own and kissed her palm as she continued to smile. They finished their food, and when Nicole reached to pick up their dishes, Waverly stopped her by saying, “Leave them. Let’s go back to bed, okay?” Nicole smiled again and they walked back up to Waverly’s bedroom.

Waverly motioned for Nicole to lie down face first on the bed, and Nicole happily plopped down.

“Baby…c..can you take your shirt off?”

Waverly felt shy all of a sudden asking Nicole something so simple and yet so intimate. Even though they had taken countless showers together, and changed clothes in front of one other all the time, it had been awhile since they’d made love. Waverly knew this wasn’t the time for that, but a part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of her lover’s body.

Nicole mumbled yes through the pillow she was lying on as she took her shirt off. Waverly grabbed a bottle of massage oil off the nightstand and began rubbing it in her hands to warm it up. She sat next to Nicole and began massaging her shoulders. Nicole began to moan which turned Waverly on in an instant. Oh no…this wasn’t the time for thinking about THAT, Waverly thought.Waverly controlled herself and continued to rub Nicole’s shoulders and back. She got up and straddled Nicole’s thighs while she continued her massage. So many emotions were hitting her at once, but she fought through them and continued to focus on her love. Nicole had so many knots in her back and shoulders, and she started to work them out with what strength she had left in her hands. Before she knew it, Nicole was fast asleep and gently snoring.

Waverly moved off of her and pulled the covers up over both of them. She gently kissed Nicole’s shoulder and whispered, “Baby, thank you so much for saving me. I’m yours forever, and you never have to worry about me wanting more. I love you so much, and I promise to show you how much I love you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s head and slowly turned over. A few moments later, Nicole shifted and moved her arm across her. What Waverly didn’t know was that Nicole heard everything she’d said…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support, constructive criticism, and comments. Please keep them coming my way because it definitely helps!


	9. Something's Still Not Right, But It Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally get some rest after the incident at the lake, and Waverly decides this is the perfect time to do something special for her officer. Wynonna calls to check in with Waverly, but the phone call doesn't go the way either sister had hoped. After the call, Waverly composes herself enough to give her officer a treat, but there's still a major piece missing in their relationship that both women can feel. Finally, they start to realize what that piece is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So far this year has been a bit challenging especially since I've been out of work a lot longer than I expected after my move. I wanted to get out another chapter so much sooner than this. I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters before I put to bed this story, but have no fear! Our Wayhaught will have some very sweet moments coming up very soon! However, there will be some more drama as well...dun dun dunnnnn!! ;) I hope you enjoy, and again thank you so much for those who have commented on this story. It has meant more than you know!

**The homestead 9:00 a.m.**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains of Waverly’s bedroom, but neither Nicole nor Waverly noticed. They were too exhausted and content in each other’s arms, and their bodies were snuggled around one another in a comfortable embrace. For once in several days, they both slept without nightmares or horrible dreams from the past haunting them. Waverly was the first to stir and immediately noticed she was facing Nicole’s bare chest with her girlfriend’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled even closer hoping this was real and not some cruel trick her mind was playing on her or even worse; Bulshar invading her dreams to taunt her with what she’d never have again. Instead, Nicole was really in her bed…wait… **their** bed she reminded herself.

As she nuzzled into Nicole’s body even more, she could hear her lover’s heartbeat and breathing which was like hearing a symphony for the first time. So many happy and ecstatic emotions hit Waverly knowing she was safe and in her lover’s arms, and yet she felt a sense of sadness began to creep up in the back of her mind. Even though they’d talked the previous night and into the early morning hours about their relationship, Waverly knew there was more work to be done before they were truly back on track. In that moment, though, all she wanted was to melt into Nicole’s body and stay cocooned there forever. Unfortunately, Waverly’s body had other ideas which included using the bathroom…and fast!

She slowly scooted out from Nicole’s arms, gently moved off the bed so she wouldn’t disturb her love, and made her way to the bathroom.  Once she’d finished, she splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror; her eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying over the past few days, there were bags under her eyes from not getting enough sleep, and she looked at her arms to see scratches from the branches and trees that’d cut deep into her coat and shirt from the previous day at the lake.

_Wow, Waverly…you look like crap!  On the bright side, everyone you love is okay from yesterday’s adventure. Now, take a deep breath and pull yourself together. You wanted to do something special for Nicole after Wynonna left, and you can finally go through with your plan. Soooo…let’s…get...to it!!_

Waverly chuckled softly because even her inner monologue ended up as a cheer especially when it came to her beautiful officer. Waverly was still exhausted from the past few days, but she felt a surge of energy hit her while thinking,

 _I can't wait to make this for Nicole. Hopefully she’ll stay asleep long enough for me to surprise_   _her._

**The homestead 10:00 a.m.**

Nicole ate mostly vegan meals with Waverly even though she was an omnivore at heart. Waverly remembered Nicole telling her about a butcher in town that only served humanly raised meat, and Waverly bought some bacon from that butcher the day of Wynonna’s cook-out. Her plan was to make breakfast in bed for Nicole after Wynonna left town, and she was finally making good on that plan.

She made all of Nicole’s breakfast food favorites; bacon along with almond flour pancakes with maple syrup, yogurt with blueberries, and chai tea with honey and a touch of almond milk. Waverly made herself a tofu scramble and piled all the food and tea onto a tray. Right before she was about to walk upstairs with their breakfast, Waverly’s phone started playing a familiar ringtone set for Wynonna. She answered, “Hey sis…I’m glad you’re calling.”

“Don’t _hey_ _sis_ me Waverly Earp!! I talked to Nicole last night after getting your insane text message, but now it’s your turn to tell me what the fuck happened yesterday!!”

Waverly filled her in on the same story Nicole told her but from her perspective. Wynonna started yelling, “Waverly, what the hell were you thinking going to that lake by yourself?!!  Don’t you remember why you stopped going there in the first place?”

“Umm…no…all I remember is that Curtis and Gus always said they were too busy to take me there, and I totally forgot about the place until I saw it through the drone's camera.”

“Baby girl, ten years ago a bunch of terrible shit went down at that lake. Some sort of sick cult lured people from the biker gang I used to hang with up there. The biker’s thought they were going to buy guns off the cult leader, but instead they were ambushed and had their throats slit. Rumor is that the cult poured all of their victim’s blood into the lake as some sort of sacrifice. Even with all the blood and bodies, the police never found enough evidence to convict the cult leader. Shit..now that I think about this…this all makes sense.”

“What makes sense? What are you talking about?”

Wynonna knew she’d said to too much and only replied with, “Waverly, you’ve got to be so much more careful!”

“Oh and you’re one to talk, Wynonna! You haven’t told me anything about where you’re really going or what you’re doing!!  Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!”

Wynonna was silent, but Waverly could hear a deep sigh come from her sister. Waverly calmed down enough to say, “Look, when I saw Jeremy’s drone footage, all I saw were beautiful flowers, trees, and the lake from my childhood. After everything that happened with Nicole, all I wanted was to get away for a while, and the thought of going to one of the only happy places from my childhood seemed like a good idea.”

Wynonna spoke up, “And that’s where you screwed up, baby girl! You let your emotions get the best of you, and yes, now the kettle is calling the pot black right back at you, or something. I don't even know what you meant by calling me a pot or whatever! You can’t let your emotions get in the way!!"

“What do you want me to say, Wynonna? I already feel terrible about what happened.”

Wynonna took a breath, “You of all people should have researched the area more before heading up there. Whatever is going on with you and Nicole is clouding up your head, and that will get you killed. You’ve got to get your head back in the game especially now!”

Waverly knew Wynonna was right, but it still hurt so much to hear her sister berate her like this. All she’d ever wanted was her sister’s approval, and after everything she’d been through, this was becoming too much.

“Fine, Wynonna! You know what? You’re right. I should have researched the area more, okay?? My head hasn’t been right especially with everything going on with Nicole, and we’re still working through our issues. I won’t let my judgment get **_clouded_** again, trust me on that.”

She paused and said, “Now, it’s my turn to talk; why haven’t you told me where you’re going and what you’re really doing? All you said was you wanted to take a cross country road trip after losing Alice, but I know you better than that. I’ve been so patient with you, but it seems like you’re hiding things from me. What’s really going on, Wynonna?”

“Waves, it’s not something I can talk about right now.”

“Okay, so it’s alright for you to leave and not have backup, but when I screw up, you’re going to rip me apart? What will you do if you get in trouble?”

Wynonna was silent and then Waverly understood.

“Ohhhh, so someone does know where you are, but you won’t tell **me** what you’re really doing. You know, you’re really starting to prove that some of my screwed up nightmares might be true.”

“What nightmares??  What are you talking about, Waverly? You need to tell me exactly what’s going on.”

Waverly was at her breaking point. She’d had enough as she said, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know as soon as you tell me where you are and what you’re doing, Wynonna.”

All she heard was silence on the other end of the phone call.

“That’s what I thought. You know, I thought we were past what happened with Nicole and my betrayal to save her. You even admitted you would’ve done the same thing to save someone you loved, but it’s obvious you don’t trust me.”

“Baby girl, this has nothing to do with trust.”

“It has **EVERYTHING** to do with trust! Don’t you see that??”

Wynonna sat silent for a few seconds and said, “Look, I have to go. I won’t be back for few weeks. Hold the fort down while I’m gone, but please, let me know if anything else happens. I love you, Waverly.”

Waverly paused and said sarcastically, “Sure thing Wy....”

Before Waverly could finish her sentence, Wynonna was gone.

Their phone call took less than five minutes, but to Waverly it felt like five hours. Her heart hurt so much and tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew her sister loved her, but why wouldn’t she tell her what was going on? She wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself so she could bring breakfast upstairs to Nicole.

**Waverly’s Bedroom 10:15 a.m.**

After Wynonna’s call, Waverly took a few moments to relax so Nicole wouldn’t pick up on her energy. She somehow managed to walk up the stairs, open the bedroom door, and set the tray of food and tea down without waking up her love. Waverly sat down next to Nicole and almost thought she was dreaming from incredible sight in front of her.

Nicole’s gorgeous red hair she’d cut not long ago was slowly growing out and flowing onto her pillow. Several blankets and sheets were caught in her long and strong legs, and her slightly freckled chest was in total display. Sunlight hit her breasts and curves in a way that made Waverly think she was looking at a Greek goddess from one of her history books. Waverly realize how much she craved her lover’s kiss, touch, and wanted nothing more than to make Nicole come undone beneath her. Waverly's imagination started to get the best of her when she quickly realized this wasn’t the time for love making. Instead, she quietly took in the moment as she looked at her love hoping someday soon she'd touch Nicole lovingly again.

Nicole started to wake from all the wonderful aromas permeating the room. She turned and saw Waverly looking down at her with her beautiful moon shaped eyes.

“Well, good morning cutie,” Nicole said with a touch of southern drawl that always made Waverly’s heart ache. Her accent only came out when she was either being super flirty or when she was extremely tired, and her voice vibrated throughout Waverly’s core. Waverly gently ran her hand through her girlfriend’s soft red hair and said, “Good morning, sweetie pie. I made breakfast in bed for you.”

Nicole slowly sat up as she smiled brightly, “Awww,baby. That’s so sweet!”

Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole’s forehead, but her officer had other thoughts in mind. She quickly pulled Waverly onto the bed and flipped her over. Waverly squealed and Nicole laughed as she quickly kissed her forehead, cheeks, and her lips in a fast and goofy way that had both women laughing. Nicole pulled back through her giggles so she could look into her lover’s beautiful hazel eyes, but what she saw made her heart hurt; Waverly’s eyes were bloodshot, and she could see so much pain emanating from them even though she was smiling through Nicole’s kisses. She wanted to ask if Waverly was okay, but something told her to wait. Instead, she pulled back and said, “Thank you again for breakfast, baby.”

Waverly laughed as she said, “You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“Your cooking, to use one of your phrases, **is amazeballs**! I know it will be wonderful.”

She winked at Waverly as she saw her girlfriend shy away from her compliment and gather their food and drinks. Nicole put on a t-shirt that was near the bed, and Waverly put Nicole’s food in front of her.

“Wow, this looks incredible. Wait, is that real bacon? Is this from the butcher I told you about?”

“Yeah, I bought some the day of Wynonna’s cook-out. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed after she left. You of all people know if I’d made this while she was still here, you’d be lucky to get one piece.”

Nicole snickered knowing how true that statement was. Wynonna was infamous for eating any real meat in the house even if it happened to be in Nicole’s lunch for work.

“Thank you so much, Waves,” Nicole said as she took Waverly’s hand and kissed it and then reached over to give her girl a proper kiss. Waverly felt Nicole’s lips on her own and wanted nothing more than to kiss her deeply, but something stopped her. She pulled back with a half-smile as she said, “Your food’s getting cold. Better eat up, officer. I don’t want you to get sick from not having enough nourishment.”

Nicole definitely knew something was wrong but played along as she said, “Trust me; you give me all the nourishment I need.”

Waverly blushed hearing Nicole’s words which helped Nicole deduce whatever upset the sweet brunette earlier wasn’t necessarily about her. Nicole was a smart cop and knew exactly what to say to people to figure out what they were thinking. She decided for now to let Waverly continue to lead their conversations, but she’d definitely revisit what upset her when the time was right.

Waverly gathered up her food and sat next to Nicole on the bed. Nicole could feel tension emanating throughout Waverly’s body so she lifted her arm over her girlfriend. Waverly immediately scooted closer into Nicole’s side. Waverly giggled as she said, “Ummm, can you eat with just one arm, baby?”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple, and she felt her girlfriend’s body and energy begin to relax. She said with her southern drawl, “Baby, I’m happy to eat with one arm as long as my other arm is around you.”

Waverly looked up and really laughed at her girlfriend’s comment. “Nicole Haught, you are such a smooth talker. Is that how you get all the ladies?”

This time Nicole wasn’t joking as she turned and said. “The only lady I’ll ever want is you.” With that, she softly kissed Waverly as she felt Waverly’s muscles and energy start to truly relax. She pulled back with her dimpled smile and turned so she could continue eating.

If truth be told, Nicole loved this breakfast, but she’d much rather devour Waverly especially in this moment. Still, it didn’t feel as if they were ready to be intimate.Yes, she’d forgiven Waves for her kiss with Rosita, but there was an emotional piece missing that Nicole couldn’t figure out. For now, she decided to enjoy this moment and especially enjoy how Waverly was snuggling closer into her side.

Once breakfast was finished, Waverly moved all of their plates and cups over to the bedside table. Nicole opened up her arms, and Waverly happily jumped into them. She looked into her officer’s eyes and started to kiss her. The kiss started out as just a few pecks until Waverly’s eyes darkened. Nicole knew that look and wanted nothing more than to let herself fall into Waverly’s desire, but something still didn’t feel right. She needed to know why Waverly was so upset early. 

Nicole gently kissed Waverly, but pulled back to say in her softness voice, “Baby, I know something’s wrong. Your eyes were bloodshot when you brought up breakfast. Please, you know I only want to help. What happened?”

Waverly sighed and moved out of her lovers arms to sit in front of her on the bed.

“Dammit, Nicole. Sometimes you’re too perceptive for your own good.”

“It’s what makes me a good cop and an even better girlfriend,” Nicole said with a wink that melted the brunette’s heart melt as she smile slightly before speaking.

“Alright, yes I was upset before I came upstairs. Wynonna called and pretty much ripped into me for going to the lake alone and not researching the area more. Turns out a massacre happened there about 10 years ago involving a cult and biker gang she hung out with.”

Yet again, Waverly couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face. She stood up out of frustration for not being able to control her emotions and started pacing the room.

“You and Doc could have been killed because of my mistake yesterday, and that breaks my heart more than you can imagine. Not only that, you’ve gone through so much pain of your own, and my actions triggered all of that pain back into your life. To top it off, my sister reminded me that my emotions clouded my actions. She’s not wrong, but who the hell does she think she is attacking me when she won’t even trust me enough to tell me what she’s doing!”

Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes and said, “And the worst part is; Bulshar might be right about Wynonna. It’s clear she’s hiding something.”

Nicole wanted to say something, anything to make Waverly feel better, but she stayed silent. She knew her love had more to say, and her instinct was right. Waverly walked over to her desk and pulled out a notebook. She handed it to Nicole as she said, “Please, read this. It’s my dream journal over the past few days. I haven’t had a chance to add last night’s dream to it, but I will. Bulshar has a connection with me, Nicole, and it’s important you see for yourself what he said.”

Nicole took the journal and nodded as she scooted back into the bed. She looked at Waverly with her deep brown eyes and said, “Can I hold you while I read this, or do you want me to leave you alone?”

Waverly wanted nothing more than to be in Nicole’s arms and she quickly moved into them. Before Nicole started reading, she looked over at her lover and said, “It’s been a crazy few months and especially days, but you know what? I wouldn’t want it any other way. We met out of this craziness, and it’s how we fell in love. With each day that passes, my love for you continues to grow.”

Waverly’s eyes were so dry yet still managed to glisten with happy tears as she said, “I love you so much, Nicole.”

Nicole kissed Waverly softly, whispered _I love you too,_ and turned her attention to the journal in her hands. She started to read and held Waverly the entire time.

**Waverly’s bedroom 11:30 a.m.**

Nicole took her time reading Waverly’s journal, and it was obvious that her girlfriend had been through so much in her dream state. Bulshar was doing everything he could to put doubt into Waverly’s mind, and with Wynonna acting the way she did on the phone, it wasn’t hard to plant the seed of mistrust.

Waverly could feel Nicole tense up while reading, and at one point, her officer softly said, “Oh baby, I had no idea.”

Once Nicole finished, she put the journal down and opened up both arms to Waverly. Her girlfriend snuggled in as close as possible as she felt Nicole start to talk through her tears,

“Baby, I’m so sorry you went through all of that.”

“I’m okay, but it’s really important you know exactly what he said.”

Through her tears, Nicole asked, “You mentioned Bulshar might be right about Wynonna, but do you think I’d ever hold anything back from you? Are you afraid what Bulshar said about me could be true?”

Waverly gently caressed Nicole’s cheek and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were full of tears, and she knew in her heart Nicole would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She kissed her lips softly and said, “No, baby. Bulshar was trying to put a rift between us, and I trust you, Nicole. I trust you with my heart and with my life, and I’ve never **ever** trusted anyone like this before. Whatever is going on with Wynonna has no effect on my feelings and trust for you.”

Nicole sniffled back a few more tears and said, “We already talked through the DNA issue, but Waverly, it’s important to me that you know I’ll always be by your side and especially be **on your side**. You’re the first person I’ve ever truly trusted with my heart and life too. I love you so much, Waverly.”

Nicole gently turned Waverly onto the bed so she was on top of her. She gently caressed her cheek with her fingertips and softly kissed her lips. She desperately wanted to go further. To feel Waverly’s nails scratch her back while she kissed and bit her lover’s neck in a way that always drove the petite brunette crazy; to hear Waverly moan as she moved her hand down slowly towards her lover's center and gently touch in a teasing fashion; to have Waverly scream in ecstasy as she slid her fingers inside her lover while whispering how much she loved her. Nicole wanted nothing more than to make love to Waverly, but it still felt as if something important in their relationship was missing. And in that moment while kissing her love, she realized what the missing piece was; they needed more **time**. Nicole pulled back to say, “Waverly, I love you so much, and right now all I want it to be with you but…”

Waverly understood her reluctance as she could feel it every time they kissed. It wasn’t that they lacked love or passion, but there was something else they needed. Waverly spoke up,

“But, something doesn’t feel right with us. I know, Nicole.”

Nicole moved off her girlfriend and shook her head with heavy tears in her eyes.

“What do we do, Waves? It feels like everything happened so fast with us; from us meeting, to fighting Revenants, and even going through an alternate universe together. I mean, what couple has gone through what we have?"

Waverly looked down at her hands. She didn’t have an answer for her love, and she started to fear Nicole would want to leave. Waverly thought,

_Maybe all of this is too much for you, Nicole. I said it last night and I meant it; I’ll understand if you want to leave and never see me again._

Waverly was just about to say her thoughts out loud when Nicole took her hands and said, “You know what our biggest problem is, Waverly? We haven’t had enough time **.”**

Waverly was totally confused as she said, “What do you mean?”

“I mean we haven’t had enough time to be together without any distractions; for us to be truly together.”

Waverly looked up into Nicole's soft brown eyes and saw so much love shinning from them. She realized Nicole was totally right. Since they’d been together, Waverly couldn’t remember even going on an actual date with her officer. Maybe this was their chance to be together since Wynonna would be gone for a few weeks.

Waverly replied, “You’re right, baby. You’re absolutely right.”

She took Nicole’s hands and looked into her sweet eyes as she said,”Soooo...I have a proposal for you.”

Nicole started to get a bit confused and Waverly put her hands up to say, “Not **that** kind of proposal, silly goose.”

She took a deep breath and said, “Nicole Haught, will you go on a proper date with me…tonight?”

Nicole relaxed and smiled as she said, “I’d love to go on a date with you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly leaned over to kiss her girlfriend when Nicole’s phone started playing the ringtone set for the police station.

“Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME??!! I swear if it’s not one thing…”

“It’s another,” her officer finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret...our lovebirds will have an actual date...or even a few dates ;) Thank you all again for joining me on this adventure!


	10. Date Interrupted Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Nicole and Waverly's date has to be put on hold for a day, but it gives Waverly more time to plan something even more special for her officer. Dolls messages Nicole asking for a meeting, but he is being very caging and wants no one to know about out it. This causes Nicole intense stress since she wants her relationship with Waverly to move forward without any secrets between them. Will Nicole tell Waverly about her meeting, and what other secrets are being kept within their group? Also, Waverly and Jeremy have a heart to heart conversation that makes both parties realize they truly do have a family to call their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is part one to their date getting interrupted, and my goal is to post part two within the next few days. Oh and I finally landed a job so that's definitively helped my muse get back on track with writing. Not sure about you all, but when life stresses you out, sometimes it's so hard to write anything. I hope you enjoy this first part, and don't you fret. These lovebirds will get a very special date in the next few chapters ;)

**The homestead 12:30 p.m.**

“Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME??!! I swear if it’s not one thing…”

"It’s another. I’m so sorry baby, but I need to get this.”

As soon as Nicole answered her phone, Waverly knew their relaxing morning was over by the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. She ended the call and said, “Officer Johnson sprained his ankle, and they need me to cover his shift this evening. The good news is I’ll still have tomorrow and the next day off.”

Waverly was disappointed but also knew since Nicole was the acting Sheriff, she was lucky to have any time off at all. She straddled Nicole’s thighs, began playing with the soft hairs on nape of her lover’s neck, and leaned over while ghosting Nicole’s lips with her own. She whispered, “Well this gives me an extra 24 hours to plan an even more perfect date for us. I’m a planner after all.”

Nicole smiled and let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks for understanding, Waves. Once the budget gets approved, Nedley’s going to hire more officers.”

“That day better come soon because you’ve been working so hard lately. Which reminds me, how are you feeling? Your muscles have got to hurt from carrying me like you did yesterday.”

“I’m only a little sore. The bath and the massage you gave me helped a lot so I’ll be fine for my patrol.”

Waverly hugged Nicole and left several kisses on her neck. “You’re amazing, Officer Haught.” She took Nicole’s hands while gently pulling her off the bed. “Okay, you get a nice hot shower, and I’ll make some coffee and food to take with you. On our way out, we’ll stop by your place to check on CJ.”

Nicole hugged Waverly while saying, “You take such good care of me, baby.”

Waverly smiled, kissed Nicole’s cheek, and practically bounced out of the bedroom to go downstairs. Most couples would have had a complete mental and/or physical breakdown after all they’d endured, but Nicole felt closer than ever to Waverly. They still had some issues to discuss and work through, but Nicole knew more than ever that Waverly was her soul mate and twin flame wrapped in one beautiful package. Before she entered the bathroom to get ready for the day, she saw a text message from…Dolls!!

**Dolls: Haught, meet me at the abandoned mill on the outskirts of town at 0100. Come alone and do not tell anyone about this. It’s vital this meeting stays between us for now.**

_Shit!! This can’t be good. Dolls has been MIA for days, and now he wants a secret meeting? Something doesn’t feel right about this, but I’ve always trusted him._

**Nicole: I’ll be there, but Waverly should know about this meeting.**

**Dolls: NO ONE can know about this. That’s an order, Haught!**

Nicole could feel her blood boiling with anger towards Dolls. He hadn’t been around in days especially when they needed him the most, and now she was supposed to keep this meeting secret?

 **Nicole: Fine…I’ll be there**  

**Dolls: See you then**

Nicole felt a surge of guilt knowing she’d have to hide this from her girlfriend. She quickly got into the shower and let the hot water hit her body hoping it would alleviate the anger and tension that was quickly building in her muscles.

_Dolls expects me to keep this meeting from Waverly, but how can I do that and expect our relationship to move forward? With Wynonna obviously hiding things from Waves and now I’m keeping this meeting a secret, it’s almost as if Bulshar’s predictions are starting to come true._

She finished her shower and went into the bedroom to find a clean uniform along with a hot cup of coffee waiting for her. Nicole smiled while thinking,  

_My girl takes such good care of me. I'll tell Waverly about the meeting, but I'll at least wait to hear what Dolls has to say first.  
_

**Purgatory Police Station/BBD Offices 3:00 p.m.**

After stopping by Nicole’s house to give CJ food and cuddles, the two women were off to the station. Once they arrived, Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s leg to stop her from getting out of the Jeep. Nicole looked a bit confused especially when she saw the sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Waverly started to fidget as she spoke. “Thank you again for everything you did for me last night and this morning.”

Waverly stopped speaking as she looked out her driver side window. Nicole could definitely feel something weighing on her lover’s mind. “No need to thank me, Waves. We’re a team, and we take care of each other.”

Nicole took her hand and kissed it which brought a slight smile to her girlfriend’s face. Still, something shifted in Waverly’s energy, and her lover's hand started to tremble in Nicole’s gentle grip. Waverly took a deep breath and said, “Before all the recent chaos started, I planned to ask if you and CJ would stay with me while Wynonna’s gone."

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes but wasn't sure what to say, and Waverly was quick to pick up on Nicole’s hesitation, She added, “Just because you rescued and stayed with me last night doesn’t mean everything’s fixed between us. You’ve always been so good with making sure I was comfortable at every stage of our relationship, and I want to do the same for you. We’ll go at your pace, but I wanted you to know the door to my home and my heart is always open to you.”

Nicole was yet again was speechless since she hadn’t really thought of where she’d be sleeping that night. Even though they still had few issues to work through, Nicole wanted to be by Waverly’s side especially since Bulshar was invading her lover’s dreams. Then she remembered her meeting with Dolls, and the guilt from keeping the meeting from Waverly caused her stomach to ache and burn.

Waverly saw the pained look in her lover’s eyes and immediately felt horrible for mentioning the subject.  She sighed and softly touched Nicole’s cheek while saying, “I’m so sorry for bringing all this up right before work. Of course you still need some space, and I won’t mention this again.”

Waverly tried to smile and quickly grabbed her bag. “We should get inside. You’ve got a long day ahead of you, and I’ve got Jeremy’s herbs with me. I’m sure he’s going to want me to brief him on what happened yesterday.”

Nicole quickly grabbed Waverly’s hand before she could leave the Jeep and said, “Baby, I’ll stay with you. It’s just that there something I wanted to tell…god dammit!!”

Nicole’s phone started playing the police station’s ringtone, and she quickly declined the call knowing she’d be in the office any minute. “I’m so stressed out, Waves. Right now I feel like I’m being pulled in every direction when all I want is to spend time with you.”

Waverly hugged Nicole when she realized how much her lover must be dealing with. “I’ve got you, Nicole. I’ve got you…”

Nicole instantly relaxed in her arms, and Waverly felt her cheek getting wet but not by her own tears. Her beautiful officer needed a release, and Waverly was happy to hold her for as long as she needed. A few moments passed, and Nicole pulled away while wiping her face and trying to compose herself. Waverly could tell Nicole felt embarrassed. “Guess I needed a good cry and didn’t know it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, and I’ll always be here if you need to let go. Besides, you are **my** superhero, Officer Haught,"

Nicole chuckled and pulled Waverly in for another hug. “You always know how to ground me even when my head starts spiraling out of control, Waves, but I'm no superhero.”

Waverly held her tightly and eventually let go knowing they needed to get into the station before Nicole’s phone started buzzing again. “You've been my superhero since we met, and you are my superhero now."

Nicole’s phone buzzed again and Waverly said, “I’ll always be here, baby, but it looks like you need to get into the station ASAP."

Nicole chuckled and kissed Waverly one more time. As they left the Jeep, Nicole took Waverly’s hand in her own and kissed it. “You are so amazing, Miss Earp, and I love you so much.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself, Officer Haught, and I love you even more." Waverly replied with a kiss to her officer’s hand. “Let’s get inside so we can get this day over and onto our date tomorrow,” Waverly said in a seductive tone

Nicole smiled and squeezed Waverly’s hand as they entered the police station to find three officers wanting to ask Nicole questions. Nicole immediately entered into Officer Haught mode, but she managed to look at Waverly one last time and wink at her lover before she was bombarded with questions. Waverly’s heart melted while thinking,

_God, she’s so sexy especially when she takes charge like that. Hopefully whatever was bothering her isn’t something serious. She’s got so much to deal with, and sometimes I forget that. I’ll do whatever I can to make tomorrow extra special so she won’t have to worry about anything!_

Waverly blew her love a kiss and quickly walked into the BBD offices.

**Black Badge Division 3:30 p.m.**

Waverly couldn’t find Jeremy, but she saw several notes he’d left on his desk. It looked as if he was trying to decipher the symbols from the lake but was having trouble understanding what they meant. Since ancient languages were Waverly’s forte, she began looking over the symbols and several books he had lying around. She had trouble understanding what they meant, but one word kept popping up over and over again… **Bulsha** r.

Jeremy finally showed up and saw Waverly immersed in her work. She looked up and he quickly ran over saying, “OH MY GOD! Waverly!!  Are you okay? You could have been killed! All of this is my fault.”

“Whoa! Slow down! I’m fine, and this wasn’t your fault at all. Going to the lake alone was a rookie move on my part that could have cost someone’s life, and I’m the one who has to deal with the consequences. Trust me; none of this was your fault.”

“If I hadn’t gone on that date with Paul and gotten food poisoning, I would have gotten your messages. Then we could have looked over the footage together.”

“Wait, you got sick? What happened? Are you feeling better?”

He told Waverly the short version of how badly his date ended and then added, “No more dates for me. I’m here to work and fight the forces of evil; not try to land a boyfriend. Besides, I doubt Paul will ever want to see me again after I desecrated his bathroom.”

“Jer, you can’t live your life through work alone. You deserve happiness, and I bet Paul’s probably worried about you. Have you talked to him?”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “We sent a few text messages back and forth, but I’m too embarrassed to see him again. Guess I won’t be going to the diner anytime soon.”

Waverly hugged her friend. “Before you got sick, were you two having a good time?”

Jeremy looked down and replied, “Well, yeah. It turns out we have a lot in common, and he really made me laugh. I love a guy with a good sense of humor.”

“And you said he messaged you several times asking how you were feeling?”

“Yeah, he sent me text messages yesterday and today. He also said he hoped we could get together soon, but he was probably just trying to be nice.”

Waverly smiled and said, “Then why don’t you go to the diner and see what happens. Trust me, finding someone you connect with doesn’t happen every day.”

 **“** Alright, Waves. I’ll message him a little later, but right now I need to know what happened to you. You’re seriously okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. If Nicole and Doc hadn’t rescued me, though, I’m not sure I would have made it out of there.”

She filled Jeremy in on what she saw at the lake and then added, “I have these for you too.”

She pulled out the herbs from her bag and Jeremy’s eyes widened. “You got them! Oh wow…wow…this is big. I’m almost positive this is the missing ingredient I need for my latest formula. This is wonderful!”

“I’m glad I could make your day, Jer. Also, there something else you need to know about. It has to do with the symbols at the lake. One word keeps coming up over and over again…Bulsahr.”

“I saw that too,” Jeremy frowned.

Waverly knew everyone in their group needed to know about her dreams. She pulled her dream journal out of her purse and handed to Jeremy. 

“Read this, Jer. It’s important you know what’s going on”

He took the journal and started to read it. His facial expressions went from surprise, to sadness, to anger at what Bulshar put Waverly through.

“We’ve got to tell Dolls and Doc about this. Everyone needs to be on the same page for once.”

“What do you mean when you say _for once_? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

He looked down at his feet knowing he’d said too much, but it was time to tell Waverly what he knew. “When Doc and I captured Bobo, he said he’d promised you to Bulshar…to become his bride. I’m so sorry, Waves. We should have told you about this sooner, but Dolls said we should keep this to ourselves until we had more information on Bulshar. He’s out there somewhere trying to collect more data to fight that asshole demon.”

Waverly was furious hearing this news. “Did Nicole know about this? Tell me the truth, Jeremy!”

“No, she has no clue and neither does Wynonna. Doc and I only told Dolls, and he was so insistent we keep this to ourselves until he got back from getting more intel.”

Waverly’s heart felt better knowing Nicole wasn’t in on this secret, but she also felt so betrayed. They could have told her about this on numerous occasions, and she felt as if she was being treated like a child yet again. She was about to explode at Jeremy when the research side of her brain kicked in. Getting more information before acting on any situation is vital, and she found that out the hard way by going to the lake alone. Instead of yelling, she slumped down into a chair, and Jeremy sat beside her.

“Part of me is angry that no one told me about this, but at the same time if you didn’t have all the information needed, you could have worried me for no reason. Bobo didn’t lie about the fact I'm not an Earp, but he’s a demon who’s lied time and time again to get what he wants.”

“Waves, you and everyone in our little group are my family. It killed me not telling you about this, but I’ve known Dolls for years, and I trust his reasons for keeping this secret. He’s out there, and hopefully he’s okay. He told me he’d do anything it took to keep you safe, Waverly. He loves you just as much as I do.”

Waverly hoped her entire life to have a family to call her own, and she’d got her wish along with all the drama that ensues from having a family. She reached over and hugged Jeremy which caught him off guard.

“Thank you for telling me the truth, but I really need to talk to Dolls. Do you know where he is?”

"No, Waves, I don’t, and in full disclosure, one of the serums I’m working on is to help keep his _dragon_ in check since the serum he’s been using hasn’t been working great. Remember Wynonna’s party and how we left together?”

“Vaguely; I wasn’t in my right mind that night as you know.”

“Well, he told me he’d be off the grid searching for information on Bulshar. He also said he hadn’t been feeling well, and we went back to my lab to do his blood work. That’s when I realized the serum we’ve been using is missing a key compound. After looking through the history of this area, I found books that referred to the herbs at the lake. I should have told you exactly why I needed them, but Dolls made me promise to keep this to ourselves. He was afraid everyone would freak out if his _dragon_ came out at the wrong time.'

“Jeremy, I’m so sick of all the secrets between everyone! No more secrets from now on, got it? How can I trust anyone if my own family is keeps important information from me?”

When the word _family_ left her lips, she felt a sense of warmth and peace hit her. For once in her life, she had a true family to call her own, and there was no way Bulshar or any demon was going to destroy that. She saw Jeremy also smile when she used the word family especially since he didn’t have one either which is one of the reasons they bonded so quickly.

Waverly hugged him again and said, “Okay, WE are going to help Dolls and also destroy that shitstrumpit of a demon so let’s do this!”

“You got it, Waves. I’ll get started on the formula, and if you can find anything else out about the symbols, let me know.”

Before she started working on the symbols again, she made a few calls to get her date with Nicole set up for tomorrow. So much had happened between them in the past few days, but she knew exactly what they both needed; a special date with no distractions (hopefully), where they could finally talk and enjoy themselves. Waverly thought,

_Baby, this will be a date to remember...I promise you that!_

 


	11. Date Interrupts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has been on patrol for several hours dealing with call after call regarding eerie noises causing havoc with the local ranchers and their livestock. Her anger towards Dolls is starting to boil over since not only does he want to meet with her secretly, he hasn't organized the BBD to handle any of the calls regarding all the creepy noises coming from the woods. Little does she know that Dolls isn't himself since the formula keeping his dragon at bay isn't working properly. She finally has a good talk with Waverly about everything that's been going on, and the two women formulate a plan to help Dolls. Hopefully after tonight, they'll be able to have the special date Waverly has planned for the next day. Also, Waverly has a heart to heart with Doc about Bobo promising her to Bulshar to become his next bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this month has been exceptionally crazy in my life, and I'd hoped to get another chapter out to you before starting my new job. Unfortunately that job didn't work out, but have no fear...when one door closes many others will open! I'm keeping positive, and writing continues to be such a wonderful a healthy outlet to delve into when things feel bleak. Thank you again for all of your feedback as it helps me to continue to grow as a writer, and I truly appreciate all of your support :)

**Nicole on patrol 8:00 p.m.**  
Nicole had been on patrol for several hours, and most of her calls involved ranchers reporting strange noises coming from the woods. In a town like Purgatory, odd and creepy sounds were the norm and not usually something to notify the police department about. This time, however, whatever was causing the all the discord had many livestock in the area on high alert and some even going into a frenzy. One rancher reported their cattle being so spooked they started using their heads as battering rams to break down any fence in their way. It was as if Purgatory’s animals could sense the looming danger surrounding them, and Nicole was running on fumes trying to calm the ranchers down along with assuring a full investigation would be conducted to find the cause of all the recent commotion.

This was a Black Badge situation which irritated and frustrated Nicole even more. Not only was Dolls asking her to keep their meeting a secret from Waverly, he’d been MIA which meant all of the recent police calls fell on the shoulders of the already stretched thin crew of the Purgatory Police Department. The PPD along with several volunteers also needed to answer all fire related calls until new firefighters could be hired and trained. Her last thought reminded her of the fire she’d responded to at the Milton’s ranch a few days prior and the creepy symbols she found in their barn. Nicole’s attention was so focused on the recent events with Waverly that she completely forgot about the pictures she’d taken of those symbols. She quickly sent Waverly a text which included the photos along with where and when they were taken. Within a minute, Waverly was on the phone.

“I just got the pictures you sent, and those symbols are identical to the ones at the lake. Nicole, they’re related to Bulshar.”

Hearing that piece of shit demon’s name felt like a kick to Nicole’s chest. No way would she let his so called _p_ _redictions_ come true, and one way to stop that from happening was to tell Waverly about her meeting with Dolls.

“Waves, Dolls contacted me this morning asking if I would meet with him tonight, but he ordered me not to tell anyone. Keeping this from you has been tearing me up inside, but I’ll gladly face his anger and possible treason threats rather than hide anything from you.”

“Is that why you were acting so strange in the Jeep earlier?”

Nicole let out a very sad sigh. “Yeah, I felt so conflicted on what to do. I trust Dolls and his reasoning but keeping something like this from you is no way to start our relationship over. I’m really sorry.”

Waverly could hear Nicole’s voice crack, and she knew her strong officer was about to fall apart over the guilt she’d been feeling all day. They’d been through too many _sorry parties_ as of late, and Waverly wasn’t about to let Nicole feel horrible any longer.

“Baby, it’s okay. Jeremy told me Dolls isn’t himself right now, and the herbs I found at the lake were for the serum that controls his inner dragon. The formula he’s been injecting isn’t working like it should, and Jeremy is doing everything he can to get the serum fixed.”

Nicole replied with a loud, “WHAT?? You could have been killed trying to get those herbs!! Why didn’t they tell us what was going on?? This is total bullshit!!”

Waverly calmly said, “Trust me; I was furious too, but Dolls insisted no one know about his condition. And, there’s more…”

She filled Nicole in on Bobo’s promise of giving Waverly to Bulshar to become his bride and how Doc, Jeremy, and Dolls all knew about the demon's promise. She tried to explain how Dolls wanted to get more information before telling anyone what Bobo said, but hearing Waverly’s words only fueled her anger towards Dolls.

Nicole got out of her cruiser and began pacing back and forth while trying to use her deep breathing techniques to gain control over her emotions. Waverly could sense her girlfriend was on the verge of losing what bit of calm she had left and needed to reel her love in from the brink of doing something reckless she would most certainly regret.

“Baby, I know you’re angry, but please listen to me, okay? Are you there?”

Waverly’s voice had a slight calming effect on the officer. "Yeah…yeah, I’m here, Waves.”

“Dolls isn’t acting like himself right now, and Jeremy believes he hasn’t been feeling right since he let his dragon out fighting The Order. He’s become obsessed with destroying Bulshar, and I think it’s because he’s in love with Wynonna. We both know how easy it is to do something crazy in the name of love, but magnify that by about a hundred to understand how Dolls is feeling right now. He’s entering into a paranoid stage, and if he doesn’t get this serum soon, the Dolls we know and love may never come back.”

Nicole took a deep breath after hearing Waverly’s explanation and slowly began to calm down. She was still hurt that Doc and Jeremy would keep Bobo’s promise a secret, but she needed to parking lot that subject for another time. Right now Dolls needed their help, whether he realized it or not, and she would do whatever she could to get him back to normal. Nicole suddenly realized Waverly had asked several times if she was okay. She said,“I’m okay, baby. I’ve calmed down.”

“Oh good. I’m glad my Haught-Whisperer skills still work.”

Hearing her girlfriend’s comment caused Nicole to bust out into some much needed laughter. “Okay, you’ve officially found a pun with my name that has NEVER been used!”

Both ladies started laughing, and eventually Nicole caught her breath to say, “God, I love you so much, Waves.”

Waverly’s heart melted hearing her girlfriend’s words, but Nicole began speaking before she could reply. “Alright, can Jeremy get this serum ready by the time I meet with Dolls?”

“Jeremy just finished it, and he’ll give you instructions on what to do when you come by the station. Oh, and I’ll pick up some food for you and Dolls from the diner. He’ll be starving once the serum gets into his system, and I’m sure you’ll be hungry too. I’ll leave the food in the BBD fridge so none of the other officers can get to it.”

“That would be wonderful! I’ve been running on adrenaline the past few hours, and I’ll be starving by the time I’m off work.” Nicole paused a moment and said, “Would you mind picking up CJ and bring her to the homestead with her litter box and food? I really want to come home to you both, and CJ’s been pouting and meowing like crazy looking for you.”

Waves felt happy tears begin to prickle behind her eyes when she heard Nicole say the word _home_. “Of course! I’ll pick her up, and we’ll snuggle together while we wait for you.”

Nicole’s radio crackled which snapped her out of the daydream she was having of Waverly and CJ cuddled up in bed. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. You’re an incredible woman, Waverly Earp.”

In a seductive and flirty tone Waverly replied, “Oh, you haven’t seen _incredible_ yet, Officer Haught. Wait until after our date to say that.”

“Duly noted, Miss Earp. I’ll text Jeremy when I’m on way back to the station to get the serum.”

The two lovers said their goodbyes and both felt so much better after their phone call. Keeping everything out in the open was going to be their relationship’s saving grace especially if they wanted to start fresh with one another.

After getting off the phone, Waverly called the diner and made a to-go order for Nicole and Dolls. She walked over where Jeremy was working and said, “Hey Jer, if you’re finished with the serum, would you go by the diner and pick up the food I ordered for Nicole and Dolls? I’ve got some errands to run and won’t have time to get it.”

Jeremy looked up from his microscope with a smirk on his face. “This wouldn’t be a ploy to get me to talk to Paul, would it?”

Tapping her lip with her fingertip Waverly said, “What’s the phrase I’m looking for; two birds with one stone? I’ll be back soon. Thanks, Jeremy!!”

Before he could say a word, Waverly threw some money on the desk and ran out of the BBD offices. “Okay, Waves. I hear ya, and I’ll talk to Paul. Damn, she’s good.”

**Shorty’s 9:00 p.m.**

Waverly entered Shorty’s with her key and immediately smiled as she noticed at all the recent repairs to the bar she loved. A brand new jukebox was sitting next to a very expensive looking pool table, the floors were cleaned polished, and she could smell a fresh coat of varnish on the bar. She called out to Doc and heard him reply from the basement, and she quickly went downstairs to find him moving a keg of beer. He looked up with a smile while saying, “Waverly! You’re looking much better today. How are you feeling?”

Waverly started fidgeting with her hands while looking at the ground. She felt so much guilt for going to the lake alone and had a hard time looking him in the eyes. “I’m much better thanks to you and Nicole.”

They stood in silence until Waverly finally spoke up. “Doc, I’m so sorry I put you and Nicole in danger yesterday. My actions could have gotten you both killed, and it was beyond irresponsible and stupid of me to…”

Doc walked over to Waverly and gently put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from her rambling thoughts. “There is no need to apologize, baby girl. We’re in a very dangerous business, and unfortunately, this probably will not be the last time one of us gets into trouble.”

Waverly sighed, “That’s true, but…”

“But nothin, darlin. All I ask is you take one of us along with you if you go on another adventure. There’s a storm coming our way, and I know Bulshar is planning something big.”

Waverly couldn’t help herself as she blurted out, “Wouldn’t you agree Bulshar wanting me to be his next bride is pretty big?”

Doc looked stunned while Waverly continued. “Jeremy said how Bobo promised me to that shitstrumpit demon, and Dolls convinced you both to keep quiet about it.”

Doc lowered his head as he walked to the corner of the basement. He pulled out an unfamiliar looking bottle from a box and motioned for Waverly to follow him up the stairs and into the bar. As they sat at a nearby table, Doc uncorked the bottle and said, “This here is my Momma’s recipe for apple moonshine. When times were tough and Daddy couldn’t pay our bills, she made it to support our family. This is all I have left of her.”

He took a very long drink from the bottle and offered it to Waverly. Knowing she’d have to drive soon, she shook her head no and motioned the bottle away from her. Doc shrugged his shoulders and took another long swig from the bottle.

“I’m sorry for keeping that from you, Waverly. When Jeremy and I told Dolls what Bobo said, something in that man changed. The anger I saw in his eyes was so intense, but he calmed down long enough to ask if we would keep everything to ourselves for the time being. As irritating as that man can be, I trust his judgment on matters such as these and agreed.”

Waverly’s annoyance and frustration started to build while yelling, “Enough is enough, Doc! I’m beyond sick and tired of everyone hiding things from each other. Don’t get me wrong; I’m just as guilty of keeping secrets from those I love, but if we don’t start trusting each other, Bulshar will win!”

Doc sat quietly while Waverly vented her emotions. He knew better than to stop an Earp mid-sentence or even mid-thought. Waverly stood up and began pacing while yelling, and Doc looked at her with sad eyes knowing there wasn’t anything he could say or do to help his friend.

“You know what hurts the most, Doc? Wynonna doesn’t trust me enough to be honest about what she’s doing or where she’s going.”

He looked at the bottle on the table and began to grab for it when Waverly snatched the bottle out of his reach.

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you dare start drinking yourself to death, John Henry! Your little girl is out there waiting for you, and you’re not immortal anymore. I’ll be damned if you get liver disease and die before reuniting with your daughter and my niece.”

Doc smiled and replied, “I admit this mortal business is something I forget at times, but you might want to give that speech to your sister as well.”

“If I see her drinking herself into oblivion, she’ll be getting the lecture of a lifetime.”

Doc motioned for Waverly to sit down and she finally did while letting out a huff. “Waverly, I know how angry you must feel. Dolls knew how important Wynonna’s trip was to her, and he was afraid she wouldn’t have left if she found out what Bobo said. AND before you ask, no one knows where she is or what she is doing exactly. I really wish I could tell you more.”

Waverly slumped into her chair while softly asking, “Why doesn’t she trust me, Doc? I thought we were past what happened with Nicole.”

“I don’t think any of this has to do with you at all. Wynonna is on a mission of her own, and it is very clear she does not want any of us involved for the time being.”

Waverly looked into Doc’s eyes and saw how sincere he was being. She stood up while taking Doc’s hands and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and whispered, “Waverly, you have my word I will not keep anything from you again.”

Waverly smiled through her tears. “So we’re in agreement, right? From now on we won’t hide things from each other.”

“Yes, I will completely agree to that.”

Wiping her tears away she said, “This is totally off topic, but you got my message from earlier right?”

“I did and the _package_ was delivered a few hours ago.”

”Thank you, Doc. I’ll let you know tomorrow when get the _package_ ready. Before I forget, can I get Nicole’s truck keys from you?”

Doc handed her the keys, and she kissed Doc on the cheek. “You’re a good man, John Henry, and I’m proud you’re a part of my family.”

As Waverly left Shorty’s, Doc touched his cheek while saying out loud, “I’ll be damned if Bulshar gets Waverly as his bride. I will do everything to protect that woman and help her get the happiness she deserves.”

**Purgatory Police Department 11:45 p.m.**

Nicole arrived at the PPD to find the desk sergeant still dealing with calls about frantic livestock and eerie noises coming from the woods. Luckily for Nicole, Lonnie and several officers from the neighboring counties were coming in to help out, but she still made it known that if anything major happened to call her immediately. Nicole desperately wanted a few days alone with Waverly, but she wasn’t about to leave her fellow officers in a bind if they needed extra help.

After turning in her reports for the day, she entered the Black Badge offices to find Jeremy looking very guilty and sheepish. He blurted out, “Nicole, I’m so, so sorry for not telling you about Dolls.”

Nicole put her hands up to stop his apology. “Jeremy, I understand. You were helping out your friend, and you’ve known him a long time. Let’s move forward and tell me exactly what I need to do.”

Jeremy gave Nicole instructions on how to administer the serum and reminded her about the food for Dolls and herself in the fridge. He also handed her a note with some familiar keys attached to it. She walked over to the fridge and picked up the container labeled _My Love_ and sat down to relax for a brief moment. Nicole was happy to see Waverly got her a chicken salad (minus pickles) and began eating while reading her girlfriend’s note.

_Baby,_

_I’m so happy you and CJ will be staying with me while Wynonna is gone. We’ve been through a lot lately, and I can’t wait to share a special date and some much needed alone time with you. I moved your truck to the PPD parking lot and attached your keys to this note so you wouldn’t have to drive the police cruiser to the homestead. I'll do whatever I can to make things easier for you, sweetie pie :)  
_

_Please be very careful with Dolls when you talk to him tonight. Like I said before, he hasn’t been himself ever since he fought The Order, and I believe everything he’s done and said lately has been out of love for Wynonna and us all. I know you’re angry, but be as gentle as possible with how you approach him especially until he gets the serum into his system. If anything happens and you need my help, please call me._

_Do you remember what you said before we made love for the first time? You said, “As long as you want me, I will be by your side.” I’ll never forget how your words filled my heart in a way I’d never thought possible, and it’s so important you know I will ALWAYS want you for this and every lifetime/reality we share. For as long as you want me, Nicole Haught, I will also be by your side. Never ever forget how much I love and cherish you._

_Waverly_

Nicole’s eyes teared up after reading the last part of Waverly’s note. Hopefully after tonight, she’d be able to spend a few days of quality time with the woman she loved, but right now she needed to focus on the task at hand which was helping Dolls. She finished her food and checked with Jeremy one last time for additional instructions. After switching the police cruiser for her truck, she began driving to the rendezvous point hoping she wasn’t too late to help her friend.

**The abandoned mill 1:00 a.m.**

Nicole arrived at the mill to see Dolls acting in a way that took the officer completely by surprise. Normally Dolls was a man of impeccable style, he kept his emotions in check, and he had a sense of calm that always surrounded him. The Dolls in front of her, however, was the exact opposite of everything she’d known; his clothes were wrinkled and dusty, his face showed signs of severe fatigue and stress, and he looked completely frazzled and out of sorts while pacing back and forth.

Nicole parked her truck and picked up the food Waverly got for him along with the injector filled with serum. Jeremy told her she needed to get close enough to inject it into Dolls’ neck since he most likely wouldn’t do it himself. Dolls kept pacing back and forth and didn’t even notice Nicole walking towards him which was completely unheard of since he was trained to notice every aspect of his surroundings.

Nicole carefully said, “Hey, Dolls? It’s me. I’m here like you asked.”

He looked up with bloodshot eyes and said, “Oh, good. There’s a lot you need to know about, but I’m not sure where to start.”

“Okay, well how about we start with some food. I brought you something in case you’re hungry.”

Dolls looked at the takeout container saying, “No. There’s no time to eat. We need to…Aahhhhh!!”

Dolls grabbed his head and crumpled to the ground. Jeremy said he might be suffering from severe headaches, and Nicole took the opportunity to run over and inject the serum into his neck. The liquid quickly entered Dolls’ bloodstream, but because he was taken by surprise, he turned around and kicked Nicole’s feet out from underneath her. She hit the ground hard, and the officer looked up to see her friend's eyes changing into dragon form. Dolls looked at her with pure anger, and just as he was preparing to strike, his eyes changed back to normal while let out another whelp of pain.

Nicole managed to scoot away while he continued to cry out and buckled over. After a few minutes, his pain started to subside as he realized Nicole must have injected him with Jeremy’s formula. Instead of showing gratitude he yelled, “What the fuck, Haught!! You talked to Jeremy, didn’t you?”

Nicole was trying to control her emotions knowing it would be at least 10 minutes before Dolls was fully back to normal. “Yes, I told Waverly about our meeting and she told Jeremy. It’s a good thing I did because you probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer.”

“FUCK!! So everyone knows about our meeting? I specifically told you to keep this to yourself, Haught!! Can’t you do anything right? What the hell is your problem with following orders?!!”

“If I hadn’t told them, you’d be going into a paranoid state you might not have come out of, Dolls!"

Nicole started to stand when Dolls ran over, picked her up by her shirt collar, and yelled in her face, “This is so much bigger than both of us, Haught, and if I can’t trust you on a simple order to keep a meeting between us confidential, then you’re not good to me!”

He dropped her to the ground and started to walk towards his vehicle when Nicole’s anger finally boiled over.

“Oh that’s rich! You get to tell me what **WE** need to know?? Were you ever going to tell  **YOUR FRIENDS** about Bobo and his promise to give Waverly to Bulshar as his bride?! You asshole, Bulshar’s been coming to Waverly in her dreams the past few nights, and if she’d known about Bobo’s plans, she might have been more prepared to deal with what that demon said to her! **SO, FUCK YOU, DOLLS!!”**

Dolls turned around and Nicole could have sworn his eyes began to turn gold. He looked as if he was going to charge at her but instead he picked up a large rusted container, screamed at the top of his lungs, and threw the container as far as he could. He finally looked back towards Nicole while panting and slowly crumpled to the ground.

Nicole knew she had two options; she could jump into her truck and hope Dolls would be okay once the serum was fully in his system, or she could risk everything by walking over to check on him. She picked option two, but as she was walking over, she realized the food she’d brought was still sitting in the takeout container on the ground. Nicole picked up the food, grabbed a bottle of water from her truck, and brought them to Dolls. She sat down on the ground and offered him both which he quickly snatched out of her hands. After a few minutes of eating and drinking, she could see he was finally starting to calm down.

“Are you okay now, Dolls?”

“Yeah, I’m better. Thanks. Sorry for…well…you know.”

“For almost using your dragon on me? Yeah, no hard feelings.”

Dolls drank the rest of the water and said, “Nicole, I  **do** appreciate you helping me, but in the future if I ask for a meeting without anyone knowing about it, follow my orders. There’s some major shit that’s about to go down, and for the time being, its best if we keep certain details to ourselves.”

“Keeping secrets is the reason Waverly and I got into the mess we're dealing with now, and we’ve agreed to be completely open with one another from now on.”

"Nicole, I understand that, but there are certain things we'll need to keep to ourselves."

"What do you mean by that, Dolls? I'm totally confused here."

"I'll fill you in once I have more information." Dolls let out a long sigh while saying, “The reason I called you here was to find out what’s been going on in my absence. Tell me exactly what happened to Waverly along with anything else I should know.”

Nicole filled Dolls in about Waverly’s dreams along with Bulshar’s predictions about Wynonna and Nicole lying and betraying her. She also told him about the Revenants camping out at the lake along with the symbols found there and at the Milton’s fire. She explained how Waverly and Jeremy figured out both sets of symbols were related to Bulshar, and she ended her briefing by telling Dolls about the creepy noises in the neighboring woods which caused panic among many local rancher’s livestock.

Dolls looked down while saying, “Dammit, this isn’t good, Haught; not good at all. From what I’ve found out, Bulshar’s still too weak to attack, but he’s clearly strong enough to enter Waverly’s dreams. He wants her desperately, and we’ve got to figure out why she’s his target.”

“Now do you understand why I don’t want to keep anything from her? If Bulshar’s predictions come true and she stops trusting us, we’ll lose her. After everything we’ve have been through, I refuse to lose her!”

Nicole was beyond frustrated and couldn’t contain her emotions any longer while tears streamed down her face. Dolls could see so much pain in his friend’s eyes, and while standing up, he offered his hands to help Nicole off the ground as well. When she took his hands, he pulled her into a hug she wasn’t expecting. “Nicole, I won’t let anything happen to Waverly, but I need you to trust me.”

Nicole was taken aback by Dolls and his sudden show of affection, but she hugged him back before slowly pulling away and composing herself. She looked at the man in front of her and saw genuine concern in his eyes. Waverly was right; Dolls cared for them all deeply, and as annoying as his gruff exterior could be, his recent actions were out of love. The anger she felt earlier was finally leaving as she said, “Alright, Dolls, I’ll trust you, but what do we do now? And do you know what’s going on with Wynonna?”

“I honestly don’t know where she is or what her plans are. She contacts me every day, and if she hasn’t called or texted in 48 hours, she’s agreed to me activating the tracker on her phone. For now, she wants to be left alone, and I’ll trust her instincts on this.”

Nicole sighed knowing she wouldn’t be able to give her girlfriend any new information about her sister. Dolls put his hand on her shoulder saying, “Right now you need to keep close to Waverly until I get back into town. She needs to be protected especially if Bulshar can enter her dream state.”

“You know I’ll protect Waverly with my life, but I can’t be around her 24/7. When will you be back?”

Dolls started dusting himself off after realizing how dirty he was. “I’ve got to go back to Toronto to visit a former BBD informant who has more information about Bulshar. Send me the pictures you and Waverly collected, and Nicole? Thank you again for helping me.”

“You’re welcome. We’ve got to stick together if we’re going to destroy this piece of shit demon along with all the other Revenants.”

Dolls smiled at her words and walked over to his vehicle. Nicole moved towards her truck when she heard Dolls yell out, “Officer Haught!! Don’t ever disobey my orders again, or I’ll have you on treason charges!!”

The redheaded officer laughed and flipped him the bird while getting in her vehicle. As she drove away, Nicole began to truly realize she’d gained one dysfunctional family, but she'd never trade any of them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your support on my story. What was going to be a three chapter endeavor has turned into something even more special, and it means the world to me that so many people are enjoying it. Oh and *spoiler alert.....their official date will start with the next chapter!! About time, right?? Sending tons of love and light to anyone who needs it, and thank you again <3


	12. Tea and Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is exhausted after meeting with Dolls, and Waverly is equally tired after all they've been through. These two lovers need time to rest and snuggle with one another. After all, hugging the one you love helps cure so many ailments, but a possible threat is keeping a close eye on what's going on inside the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason when I posted this chapter yesterday it never updated it so the only people who knew I had a new chapter out are on Facebook. Soooo...here we go again!
> 
> These two lovers will have their date in the next chapter....and it will be so sweet and cute!! 
> 
> I'm soooo sorry for not updating this story more often, but I've had horrible writers block and a bit of depression after the job I got didn't work out. I felt like such a failure. but when one door closes, another one opens! I started a new job a few weeks ago, and so far everything is going really well! Now that I've broken through my writer's block, I'll be updating this a lot more often. Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story. Your support has helped me so much to get through these difficult days :)
> 
> Also I want to give a shout out to my friend, Heidi, who's an amazing herbalist! The tea recipe in this chapter is her own creation, and WOW it really works! I'm very lucky to have made such a great friend who is into healthy living, and I'm learning so much from her about herbs and natural medicine. Herbs rule!!

**The homestead 2:30 a.m.**

Nicole called Waverly as soon as her meeting with Dolls was over which gave the nervous brunette a sense of peace. She’d been worried all night and spent the last three hours cuddled up with CJ waiting to hear from her girlfriend. She thought back to their earlier conversation when Nicole said she wanted to come home to her and CJ.

_I wonder if Nicole realized she said she’d be coming **home** to me. Maybe after we’ve spent some quality time together she’d consider moving in. That would be a dream come true. _

Waverly was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the crunch of truck tires on the homestead’s gravel driveway. CJ was snuggled up on Waverly’s chest, and she felt it would be cruel to move the cute kitty until Nicole came into the bedroom. She heard her girlfriend open the front door, take off her boots, and softly walk up the stairs as if she might wake someone up. Nicole had gotten used to being a bit stealthy with Wynonna sleeping downstairs, and it was so cute how she continued to be so considerate even though her sister wouldn’t be back for weeks.

Waverly looked up as she saw her beautiful officer standing in the doorway with a cute smirk on her face. “Well now, what do we have here?”

Waverly blushed, “Sorry baby, but this little kitty seems to have made a home and doesn’t want to move.”

“Oh no you don’t CJ; that’s my spot, little one,” Nicole said with sly grin. Waverly winked at Nicole as she watched her girlfriend take off her utility belt and put her firearm in the safe she’d recently installed. After locking up her gun, Nicole looked back to see CJ yawn and stretch out after Waverly moved her to the side of the bed. Nicole walked towards Waverly and softly kissed her saying, “Mmmm…I missed you so much today.”

“I missed you too, and I’m so happy you’re here!”

Waverly giggled as she quickly grabbed her girlfriend and threw her onto the bed. The two lovers started laughing and tickling each other while sneaking in soft kisses, and after pinning Nicole down, Waverly quickly noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair hoping to help her love relax. “Oh baby, you look so exhausted. I wanna hear all about Dolls and what happened, but if you’re too tired, we’ll talk about everything tomorrow.”

Nicole slowly sat up while Waverly moved to her side. “The Cliffs Notes version is that Dolls got the serum just in time, and he should be okay for now. I’ll tell you more tomorrow, but yeah; I’m exhausted and need a shower. I probably stink of cow manure after dealing with call after call at the local ranches.”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s lips a few times. “Baby, just so you know you smell…okay you smell like cow shit, **BUT** I’d still kiss you no matter what you smelled like.”

Both women chucked at Waverly’s words and hugged one another until Waverly pulled back. “Okay, I lied; you really need a shower! Go get cleaned up, and I’ll make my special sleepy time tea.”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Now that sounds perfect.”

She quickly kissed Waverly’s forehead before entering into the bathroom, and Waverly walked downstairs towards the kitchen while CJ followed meowing the entire way. Once they got to the kitchen, the ginger tabby jumped up on the countertop in front of the main kitchen window.

“Ohhhh, your Mamma would be so mad at you for jumping up here, CJ! Wait...you’ve never done that before. What’s up with you?”

Waverly rubbed CJ under her chin which earned her a big purr from her furry friend, but as soon as Waverly moved towards the stove to start the tea kettle, CJ started meowing louder and closer towards the kitchen window.

Waverly picked CJ up and set her on the ground. “Not sure what’s got you so riled up, but how about I give you the catnip ball I’ve been saving for a rainy day, okay?” She pulled out a catnip ball from the kitchen drawer, threw it on the floor, and CJ happily began batting it around.

After taking care of CJ, Waverly began making her sleepy time tea. When Waverly was in high school, she realized how powerful herbal medicine could be and researched many different tea recipes along with tinctures to help with her insomnia. She even found a tea for Wynonna that didn’t taste like ‘ _it was brewed in Nedley’s hat’_ when she was pregnant. As the kettle started to heat up, she made up a tea that consisted of chamomile, licorice root, marshmallow root, milky oat tops, and skullcap.

While gathering the ingredients, Waverly noticed through the kitchen window a dark silhouette in the moonlight facing towards the homestead. She jumped back and immediately looked for her shotgun but realized she’d left it at the lake. Waverly tried to look for any other weapon in case she was attacked, but when she looked through the window again, the figure was gone. Even though Revenants couldn’t come onto the property, Waverly still felt a chill go through her body knowing there could be something or someone lurking about. 

She calmed her breathing down and said, “Oh shit, CJ! I could have sworn something was watching us!”

CJ replied with a purr and batted the catnip ball around some more. “At least you’re feeling relaxed," Waverly said after taking another deep breath. She poured the now boiling water over the tea but continued to look through the window and saw nothing. Maybe her mind was going a bit bonkers after all the crazy dreams she’d had the past few nights.

As soon as the tea was steeped, she poured it into two cups with honey and almond milk, grabbed a few cookies in case Nicole was hungry, and put everything on a small tray. Waverly still kept a vigilant eye out through the downstairs windows to make sure no one was around. Even if her mind was playing tricks on her, she preferred to stay on the cautious side. Nicole installed several deadbolts on all the downstairs doors, and Waverly made sure everything was securely locked before going upstairs. 

When she entered the bedroom, Waverly’s mouth went dry as she found her love propped up against the headboard with her signature dimpled smile wearing a tight PPD softball t-shirt and short shorts that showcased her long athletic legs. She shyly smiled back while trying to control herself while saying, “Someone looks much more refreshed. Did the shower make you feel better?”

“Yes, but it would have been much better if you’d showered with me,” Nicole replied with a seductive grin.

Waverly stuttered and said, “Ohhh..don’t do that! Don’t use your charms on me when I have plans for us tomorrow. We need to leave here by 10 am, and....dammit..."

Waverly put the tea and snacks on the bedside table while rubbing her eyes, and Nicole sat up with a concerned look. "And what? What's wrong, baby?"

Waverly sighed, "It's just that…you look so amazingly hot right now, and all I want to do is make love to you, but I want to do this right. I mean...I want us to have a proper date tomorrow, and I don't want to rush anything between us.”

Nicole got off the bed and slowly pulled Waverly into her chest for a long hug. She leaned down and kissed the frazzled brunette’s forehead. “Sweetheart, there’s no rush on anything between us, and you’re right. It’s late, we’re both exhausted, and I most definitely want to share a special date with you tomorrow.”

Nicole tilted Waverly's head up, softly kissed her, and then then led her girlfriend towards the bed. Waverly smiled as she gave Nicole her cup of tea, and her officer grinned brightly with her first sip. "Your tea is amazing as always, baby."

Nicole continued to sip as CJ suddenly appeared and jumped onto her lap. She laughed, “Okay, this cat has NEVER been this affectionate until I met you.”  

Waverly got on the bed and snuggled into the redhead's side. “She’s always loved you, Nicole, but maybe she senses how affectionate **you** are these days. Plus, I gave her a catnip treat downstairs so that might be part of it.”

CJ purred, rubbed against Nicole, and then she rubbed against Waverly while plopping down in between their legs. Nicole smiled as she pulled Waverly in for a kiss. “CJ hates catnip, Waves, or at least I thought she did until now.”

Waverly looked surprised, “Really?? Tonight was the first time I gave her catnip, but oh crap. I should have asked you if I could give her catnip because she could have been allergic and something bad could have happened…I’m so sorry!! I could have hurt her and…”

Nicole pulled Waverly in for more searing kiss to stop her sweet ramblings and finally felt her love relax into her arms. Nicole whispered, “Waves, it’s okay. No more worrying about anything tonight. If it will make you feel better, I’ll tell you all about CJ’s health history another time, but you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Waverly looked down at her hands, and Nicole immediately knew her love was still feeling bad. “Baby, ever since you’ve been in CJ’s life, she’s been so much more lovable, cuddly, and affectionate. This cat only came to me when she wanted food or attention which meant she wanted a treat. These days, she comes to me all the time especially for snuggles when I’m on the couch with no treats around. She’s NEVER done that before.”

Nicole kissed and nuzzled Waverly's neck to mimic CJ, and Waverly giggled while she let out a purr and nuzzled back.

“I can’t imagine CJ not being as lovable as she is now.”

“Well trust me; this cat could be cold as ice unless it suited her needs. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always loved her, but I got used to her being distant and never expected anything different.”

CJ rubbed against their legs and purred while they both pet her neck. Waverly looked up at Nicole said, “Maybe…maybe she’s like this now because she’s happy and loved. I’m not saying you didn’t love her or she wasn’t happy before we met…dammit this isn’t coming out right. I’m really not good with words tonight.”

Nicole chuckled as she took Waverly’s hands and kissed them. “I know what you meant, and just so you know; CJ and I are both super-duper happy these days.”

“Super-duper? Wow…now that’s VERY happy!” Waverly squealed.

They both laughed and kissed one another softly a few times until Waverly said, “Let’s drink our tea and get some good sleep. I have special plans for tomorrow, and you’re going to need your energy.”

“You’ve got me intrigued, Miss. Earp,” Nicole said with a sly smirk. “Okay, let’s get to sleep before I change my mind about waiting until after our date for more _intimate activities_.”

Hearing Nicole’s words sent a surge of energy straight to Waverly’s core. “Oh, that’s just naughty of you, Officer Haught.”

“Trust me, I’ll show you how naughty I can be tomorrow, baby.”

They both giggled at Nicole’s last comment, and about twenty minutes after they’d finished their tea and snacks, they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Unbeknownst to both Nicole and Waverly, a dark figure in the distance was keeping a close watch on what was going on inside the homestead and was waiting for the right time to make their move…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your constructive criticism and comments on this story. It means more than you know!


	13. Nicole and Waverly's Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Wayhaught will have their special date, and boy does Waverly have something special planned for her officer. Unfortunately Dolls sends Nicole a cryptic message that makes her worry even more about how Waverly is connected to Bulshar. Still...these two love birds will finally have some time alone to spend together even while someone from a distance is watching and waiting.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end....

**The homestead 8:00 a.m.**

Waverly slowly opened her eyes feeling more refreshed than she had in days. No weird nightmares involving demons invaded her dreams, and instead she woke up in the arms of her lover softly snoring in her ear. She smiled brightly knowing those snores meant her girlfriend was totally asleep, and she gently scooted out from Nicole’s arms while moving carefully downstairs to start the first part of Operation Date Day/Night.

About two hours later, Nicole started to stir from the amazing aromas from downstairs. She hadn’t eaten much the day before, and her hunger was starting to catch up to her once she smelled what could only be one of Waverly’s amazing breakfast treats. She slowly sat up and saw a vase full of flowers Waverly picked from the lake with a note sitting next to them on the bedside table. She picked up the note and read;

_Good morning sweetie pie,_

_Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. I know I said we needed to leave here by 10 am, but that’s the planner in me talking. Sometimes plans need to be changed, and you most definitely needed extra sleep after the long days you’ve had lately. Please take your time eating and relax a bit._

_All I ask is that you go to your place and put on some jeans, a flannel shirt, your cowboy boots, and please bring your Stetson for part one of our date. Oh and as for part two of our date...would you also please grab that sexy black dress you’ve been teasing me about?_

_I love you so much, baby, and can’t wait to spend some quality time with you. Call me when you’re ready for me to pick you up from your place. Don’t worry about CJ…I fed and gave her some treats so don’t let her fool you into thinking I didn’t!_

_See you soon,_

_Waverly_

Nicole’s heart skipped a beat reading her girlfriend’s note. Waverly was always so sweet and considerate, but this was the first time anyone in her life had left her a note like this. Waverly really went out of her way to plan a special day for the two of them, and she wasn’t going to waste any time getting to her love. Nicole quickly got up, dressed, and practically bounced out of the bedroom while running downstairs towards the entrance of the homestead. She found a note taped to the front door that said;

_Don’t you dare leave here without eating the food I’ve made, Nicole! Please…eat the breakfast I’ve prepared so you can keep your energy up. Oh and trust me, you’re gonna need it!_

Dammit…Waves knew her so well!! She smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find yet another note waiting for her on the stove.

_Baby,_

_Your breakfast is in the oven. I know you want to rush out of here, but please eat and relax, okay? Once you’ve eaten, go to your place, change, and text me so I’ll know when to pick you up. I love you <3_

Nicole took a deep breath and smiled brightly as she read her girlfriend’s note. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to rush over to her house, change into the clothes Waverly asked to her wear, and finally start their official first date. Her stomach, on the other hand, was grumbling something fierce after smelling the amazing food Waverly left for her. So she went to the oven, grabbed the warm plate filled with scrambled eggs, blueberry pancakes, and bacon along with the fruit spread Waverly left on the counter. Nicole sat down, poured herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and enjoyed the feast her girlfriend prepared while sending her love a text.

_Nicole: Waves, this breakfast is amazing, but I miss you!! You want me to message you when I’m at my place and changed right?_

A few minutes passed while Nicole ate her breakfast before she got a reply.

_Waverly: Yes! Text me when you’re ready, and if you truly do own that sexy black dress you've been teasing me about, bring it. I promise I’m not planning anything super extravagant, but I have to admit…I’ve been dying to see you in that dress since you mentioned it months back ;)_

_Nicole: I do have that dress, baby, and I’ll bring it with me. Anything else I should bring?_

_Waverly: Nope! Just bring your incredibly sexy dimpled mile and text me when you’re ready._

Nicole shook her head a bit because she wasn’t used to this. She was the one who usually picked up her date along with planning out their entire evening. Having Waverly take over like this was completely new to her, but at the same time it made her feel so special and cared for. She finished her food, found her truck keys next to another note on the kitchen counter that said; _Can’t leave without these, now can you? If you’re seeing this note that means you finally ate, and now it’s time for you to drive to your place and change. Drive safe, my love._

Nicole laughed out loud because everything up till now reminded her of a scavenger hunt. She grabbed her keys and jumped into her truck to drive to her house.  

**Nicole’s House 11:30 a.m.**

Nicole arrived at her house and immediately saw another note on the table in the living room.

_My love,_

_I can’t wait to spend today with you! Go get changed and text me when you’re ready to start our date._

_Waves_

Nicole smiled but then thought if she was going to do this date right, she’d better take a shower before she met up with her girlfriend. She quickly shed her clothes, showered, and jumped out to see a message on her phone. It was from Dolls.

_Dolls: Things are getting intense with looking into Bulshar. I’ll be gone for about a week so keep a close eye on things and especially on Waverly. For whatever reason, she seems to be the key to everything that's going on so it makes sense that he's been contacting her through her dreams. Will message you soon as soon as I have more intel._

Nicole’s stomach dropped after reading the text. What the hell is going on and why is Waverly at the center of all of this?? She took a very deep breath and said out loud, “No matter how you’re connected to all of this craziness, Waves, I’ll protect you with my dying breath.”

She quickly changed into the blue and red flannel shirt she knew Waverly loved seeing her in along with her cowboy boots and jeans. She then looked through her closet and found the sexy black dress she’d teased Waverly about for so long. She grabbed it along with her black high heels and a few pieces of jewelry that would complete the outfit for a night out. She almost forgot the Stetson but grabbed it as she was about to leave her bedroom. Waverly absolutely loved seeing her in her original police uniform that included the Stetson, but she always hated how it felt and looked on her body. Still, if Waverly asked to see her in her old Stetson, she’d wear it in a heartbeat.

Once changed, Nicole texted Waverly letting her know she was ready. She was so excited for their special day, but her mind kept wandering back to Dolls and his last text. It was obvious Waverly was a huge target for Bulshar, but why? She’d protect Waverly with her life, but Nicole had no idea what or whom she was protecting her love from at this point. She tried to pull herself into the present instead of worrying about what could happen, but she felt herself slump into a chair in the living room as worry began filing her heart. She sat in silence until the beep of Waverly’s Jeep pulled her from her sad thoughts. Nicole took a very deep breath and grabbed her bag and Stetson saying, “Fuck you, Bulshar. I’m going to spend the day with my baby, and I refuse to let you or anything ruin this day for us.”

Nicole ran outside and jumped into Waverly’s Jeep to see her girlfriend’s crescent moon eyes and beautiful smile staring back at her. Waverly had her hair in a long braid and was wearing her signature waist high skin tight jeans, a white crop top, and one of Nicole’s _borrowed_  flannel shirts that she thought was long lost. The two lovers leaned over towards one another to share a sweet kiss until Nicole pulled back to say, “Hey baby. I got your notes, and yes…I ate and I’m refueled for today.”

Waverly winked, “Good because you’re going to need some energy for what I have planned.”

She slowly traced the top of Nicole’s flannel saying, “Mmmm…you knew exactly the shirt I was hoping you’d wear. You look so sexy in this.”

Nicole blushed a bit but then tapped into her cocky side saying, “Well, I know what my baby likes, and I’m not one to keep my baby waiting. By the way…nice shirt.”

Nicole played with the buttons on her former shirt while Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole’s neck. Two can play at this game, Nicole thought, as she gently traced her nose along the brunette’s neck and softly nipped at it. Waverly let out a soft wine and pulled back saying, “Umm…okay hotstuff…let’s…let’s get going before you derail my plans for today.”

Nicole gently kissed Waverly’s neck one last time saying in a deep tone, “I’m all yours, baby.”

Waverly’s body shook hearing Nicole’s words and tone of voice, but she knew she needed to keep her cool since she wanted to be in control of this date. Waverly slowly kissed Nicole one more time, pulled back, and put the Jeep into drive. She winked and said, “Oh yes, baby, you’re all mine,” as she drove the Jeep towards their destination.

**Operation Date Day**

Waverly pulled up the Johnston’s ranch where the first part of their date would start. Nicole had been there the previous day on a call, and she instantly went into cop mode since she had no idea what was going on. Waverly sensed how Nicole tensed up and took her lover’s hand saying, “Baby, I’d planned this a few weeks ago. I know you came out here to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Johnston about all the creepy sounds in the woods yesterday, but us being here is strictly on a personal level. Do you trust me?”

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes and saw so much love pouring out of them. “Of course I trust you, Waves,” Nicole said without hesitation.

Waverly kissed the top of Nicole’s hand and then her palm. “Come with me, and don't forget your hat.”

She winked while moving out of the Jeep, and Nicole followed behind with her Stetson in hand as they walked up to the front yard of the ranch. Mr. Johnston ran outside with a big grin on his face saying, “Hey Waverly! Officer Haught! Everything is set up, and thank you again for coming out here yesterday, Officer Haught.”

Nicole responded in her cop tone of voice, “It’s not a problem, Mr. Johnston. Are you still having issues with your cattle?”

“Not long after you left yesterday, all the weird sounds stopped, and my cattle started to calm down. Since then it’s been like nothing happened! Hopefully it stays that way.”

Mrs. Johnston showed up at the tail end of the conversation to say, “Waverly! You’re all set up in the stables. Thank you again, Officer Haught, for coming out here yesterday.”

Mr. Johnston said, “Yes, yes…I’ve thanked her…and now it’s time these two lovebirds got on with their day, right Cynthia?”

“Ohhh..right…good point, Timothy. I hope you both have a wonderful time!”

Waverly smiled and said, “Thank you so much! Come on, Nicole…”

She took Nicole’s hand and led her towards the stables. Two horses were saddled up and waiting for them. Waverly said, “Soooo…I remember in one of our very first conversations you mentioned how it’s been years since you went horseback riding. How about we go for a ride and enjoy this beautiful day?”

Waverly gently pulled Nicole into her body and leaned up to kiss her lips. Nicole pulled her close and kissed her back saying, “You remembered that?”

“Of course I remembered. I remember everything you say, baby, even when you mumble sexy requests in your sleep.”

Nicole’s eyes widened as Waverly busted out laughing, “I’m just kidding, Nicole!! If you ever made any sexy requests in your sleep, I'd wake you up with them instantly.”

Nicole chuckled saying, “You better!”

Waverly laughed and pulled Nicole to their horses.

After riding for about thirty minutes, Waverly turned towards a clearing where a picnic blanket and basket was waiting for them. Nicole smiled and said, “You’ve thought of everything haven’t you, Miss Earp.”

They both got off their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. Waverly took Nicole’s hands, “Well..I am a planner, but sometimes you can’t plan for everything.”

She led Nicole over to the blanket and motioned for her to sit down. Nicole took off her hat and sat down while Waverly started pulling several containers out of the picnic basket.

“Have I ever told you why I like to plan everything out like I do?”

Nicole shook her head, “No, you haven’t.”

Waverly began making two plates full of the potato salad Nicole loved, fruit, and some veggies.

“You know all about my childhood and the curse, but I’ve never really told you about what it was like when I was in high school. I mean, I dated Champ; you of course know about that, but…wow…I’ve never told anyone this.”

Waverly sat down next to Nicole as she handed her a plate of food. Nicole was way more interested in what Waverly had to say rather than the food in front of her so she set the plate down and motioned for Waverly to sit in between her legs. Waverly scooted in and set her plate down while she kissed Nicole’s neck softly for a moment. Nicole let out a soft moan but then pulled back so Waverly could continue her story.

They nuzzled against one another until Waverly let out a deep breath saying, “Planning things gave me a sense of control when it felt like I had no control over my life. After Wynonna left, I was lucky to have Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis. Still, it felt as if I had no control over anything. I did everything possible to micromanage all aspects of my life because deep down something told me there would come a day when the curse would hit our family.”

Waverly could sense Nicole’s energy shifting from wanting to hold and comfort her, but she also wanted to give Waverly the space to speak freely. She looked into Nicole’s eyes and touched her cheek. “God, you’re so amazing. I know what you’re doing. You want me to keep talking and be here for me without being smothering. I can feel you, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and turned away a bit saying, “You do know me, Waves.”

Waverly turned Nicole’s head back towards her. “It’s okay…you can hold me while I talk. In fact, I’d like it if you did.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and nuzzled into her neck, and Waverly snuggled back saying, “I knew researching the curse and ancient languages would help our family at some point once I got older, but when I was young, I never expected any of this to happen. Daddy…he talked about Revenants, but part of me never wanted to think they were real. When they came to our house and took Willa, I was so young and thought they were bad men…not demons.”

Nicole held on tightly and she felt Waverly relax into her arms more as she spoke.

“Over the years the only two people I could truly count on were Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus. I fooled myself into thinking my relationship with Champ was something special, but I never trusted him. So, I started planning every aspect of my days. From my work shifts at Shorty’s, my online courses, and even going on so called _dates_ with Champ. I micromanage my life as much as possible to give myself a sense of peace and calm when deep down I felt so alone and…”

Nicole pulled back just a bit to look into Waverly’s eyes to see them filled with tears. She wanted to kiss her love and take away any pain she was feeling, but this was Waverly’s time to speak and let go. Sometimes the best way to be there for someone you love is to just listen, and right then Nicole knew Waverly wanted her to hear her story out.

“I’ve felt alone my entire life, Nicole. I was so happy when Wynonna came back, and yet once the dust settled from her return, I felt even more alone. I was the one who did all the research and tried to figure out why our family was cursed, and yet she was the one who was chosen to fight the Revenants. I was just another sidekick, and in the end, and I felt more alone than ever.”

Waverly wiped a few tears away and quickly added, “But that was before I got to know you.”

Nicole smiled and shifted her body so they were sitting more in front of one another. She could tell Waverly wanted a little space while she spoke, and Waverly again smiled saying, “Wow...yet again you know me so well. You knew I wanted to talk without being held and yet you want me to know you’re here for me.”

Nicole sheepishly smiled saying, “I’ve never been this in tune with anyone in my life, Waves, but yeah, I do truly feel you.”

They both smiled at each other as Nicole said, “Don’t stop talking. I’ll always listen to you, Waves.”

“That’s just it, Nicole. You’re the first person in my entire life who’s ever truly wanted to know all about me. Wynonna…she’s my sister and we love each other deeply as you know, but she doesn’t understand me the way you do. You can sense when I’m upset or when I’m even just a bit tired. Hell, when I was possessed by Mikshun, you KNEW something was off and wrong while everyone else didn't have a clue.”

Nicole winced hearing that demon’s name and Waverly quickly took her hands and said, “Baby, you’ve always known me from the day we met. There was a connection from the first time our hands touched, and you were so patient and kind even when I was fighting my feelings for you and said I only wanted to be friends. But…deep down all I wanted was to be with you.”

Waverly’s eyes were streaming tears down her cheeks, and Nicole took her thumb to gently wipe them away. She tilted Waverly’s face up so they could softly kiss one another. Soon their soft pecks turns deeper, and Nicole said, “Baby, I’ll always be here for you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re talking to me like this. I’ve always had trust issues with people, but wow…it means the world to me that you’re opening up like this.”

Waverly moved into Nicole’s arms and kissed her softly saying, “This is so new to me, Nicole. Opening up to you…it feels to right, and yet I’m so scared.”

Nicole pulled Waverly deeper into arms saying, “I get it, Waves. I’ve never been this open with anyone in my life, but with you…I **know** I can trust you.”

Nicole’s eyes teared up saying those words, and Waverly knew this was the time to truly put her heart out on her sleeve.

Waverly said with tears in her eyes, “I’m…I’m so damn sorry for kissing Rosita, and I’m so sorry for hurting you! I acted out of anger, and I can’t guarantee that I won’t do anything in the future that might hurt you, but I can promise you this…”

Waverly took Nicole’s hands and kissed them both. She looked into her lover’s soft brown eyes and said, “Nicole Haught, I promise that I will never EVER do anything to hurt you intentionally, and I will always be open and honest with you.”

Waverly’s eyes were streaming with tears, and Nicole’s heart broke seeing her love like this. Waverly made a mistake just like she’d made a mistake by withholding the DNA results and not telling her about Shae. Enough was enough….

Nicole stood up and Waverly watched as Nicole took a few steps back. Waverly’s first instinct was to think Nicole was leaving and never want to see her again. Instead, Nicole pulled out her phone and started to play “Wild Horses” by The Sundays.

As soon as the music started, Nicole said, “Waverly, will you dance with me?”

Waverly got up off the ground and took Nicole’s hand. They started to sway to the music as Nicole said, “I love you, Waverly Earp, and I forgive anything that happened with Rosita. Let’s move forward and leave the past in the past.”

She kissed Waverly’s forehead and then said, “Do…do you forgive me? I screwed up pretty bad too with the DNA stuff and not telling you about Shae, but…do you really forgive me?”

Waverly pulled back and said, “Of course I forgive you, baby! You were trying to protect me. And yes, I wish you’d told me about Shae, but I understand why you didn’t.”

Nicole tilted Waverly’s head up and softly kissed her lips. “You mean everything to me, Waves.  I knew you were someone incredible from the moment we met. That day in my cruiser when you said you said you just wanted to be friends, it felt like the worst day of my life.”

Waverly reached out as Nicole said, “But…that turned out to be the best day of my life! That’s the day you kissed me in Nedley’s office!”

Waverly blushed, “Well, I heard from a very wise woman before that _when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait.”_

Nicole smiled and kissed her lover’s hand saying, “She sounds like a wise woman.”

“She is…and…she’s the only woman…the only PERSON I’ve ever been in love with. I’ve never known true love until you, Nicole.”

Nicole’s eyes started to tear up hearing Waverly’s words. She knew Waverly loved her, but this declaration of love was something she truly needed to hear. They continued to sway to the music as Nicole said,

“Waves, I’ve never known true love until I met you. I honestly figured I’d end up alone with my cat because the kind of love I wanted I figured didn’t exist. Then I met you and then my whole world turned upside down.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s cheek and looked up into the beautiful blue sky and said, “I met you, and you showed me true love is real. You’re my everything, Waverly.”

Nicole softly kissed Waverly and continue to slow dance to the music until it stopped and Waverly said, “You wanna have some lunch and talk some more?”

Nicole smiled, “That sounds great, baby.”

Waverly moved towards the picnic she’s prepared and gave Nicole her plate. Both ladies sat down and started to eat while smiling and sneaking in kisses in between bites of their food. In the distance, a lone hooded figure watched the couple enjoying their day and said to themselves, “Enjoy this time while it lasts, ladies, because everything you thought to be true will be turned upside down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who continues to read my little story, and thank you to my friend, Heidi, for being my beta reader for this chapter. I'm still getting used to my job, and by the time I get home, I'm beyond exhausted so writing has been a bit hard. Still...I will finish this story :) Thank you again to those who are sticking by me and my writings. It means more than you know....
> 
> Oh and the song "Wild Horses" by The Sundays is one of my all time favorite songs! Check out their music if you haven't heard of them before :)


	14. Waverly's Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a ride through the valley, our lovebirds make another stop where they can talk, and Waverly opens up more about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting a chapter and then deleting it. Honestly, what I wrote wasn't what I wanted to put out for you all. I've been going through so much many emotions after loosing my pup of over nine years, and what I originally wrote wasn't where I wanted this story to go. I don't have a beta for this chapter so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you to so many of you who messaged me about my pup. She passed away peacefully, but it's been so hard to process especially since her love and energy helped me though so many rough times in my life. It's hard to let go of a fur baby you've had for almost ten years, but I know she'll always be in my heart <3

Nicole and Waverly ate their lunch and then rode further around the valley. There was a special spot Waverly wanted to show Nicole; a spot to anyone else wouldn’t have meaning, but to her it meant the world. They stopped their horses at a huge tree that had fallen over many years ago, and Waverly jumped off her horse while motioning Nicole to do the same. Nicole got off and tied both their horses to a nearby tree.

Waverly looked up and noticed how vibrant the blue sky looked, and Nicole walked up behind wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She kissed Waverly’s neck and whispered, “I’m having such a wonderful time with you, baby. Thank you for putting all of this together.”

Waverly smiled while leaning into her love. “I wanted to make today special for you. You’re always doing sweet and thoughtful things for me. Sometimes it feels like I don’t do enough for you in return.”

Nicole pulled back so they could face one another and tilted her head with a smile, “You’re always doing sweet things for me! In fact, sometimes I don’t feel like I do enough for you.”

Waverly gently touched Nicole’s cheek, “What do you mean?”

Nicole let go and walked backwards while looking towards the ground, “Waves, I can’t even begin to count all the times you’ve made me lunch or made sure I had clean uniforms for work or…or even checked on CJ to make sure she had food and clean litter. Oh god, I’m making it sound like you’re a housewife.”

Waverly chuckled, “Don’t worry, Nicole. We take care of each other in our own ways, and yes, I tend to nurture you in a domestic kind of way.”

Nicole quickly said, "Yes you do take care of me in that way, but you also do so much more! Remember the week before Wynonna left and we tracked that Revenant to the river? You pulled out your shotgun and blew his boat out of the water before he could make an escape! It’s like you’re this absolutely incredible woman who not only takes the time to make sure I’m okay and taken care of, but you're also this amazing badass fighting machine!”

Waverly smiled and shyly tilted her head down, “You’re a badass too, you know.”

Nicole turned away and looked up at the sky. “I’m nothing like you, Waverly. You’re full of so much positive energy and love along with being fierce.”

She turned back towards the brunette saying, “I wish I was more like you, and before you say anything, I’m not putting myself down in away way by saying this. It’s just that with everything you’ve been through, you’ve never lost sight of that beautiful light within yourself. I’m only now finding my own light, and I know that has everything to do with being with you.”

Waverly walked towards Nicole and took her hands, “Nicole, don’t you see that you’ve awoken that same light within myself too? Look, I was good at the whole _smile and wave_ thing for many years, but it was mostly fake. I pretended to be happy hoping it would eventually lead to true happiness. Instead, I only felt more alone. Then I met you…”

Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s chest and let out a sweet sigh, “I met you and finally found out what being happy was truly about. I know we need to be happy within ourselves first before anything else, and everything I’ve been through has proven to me that I am VERY happy with who I am, but…”

Waverly lifted her head up while looking in Nicole’s eyes, “But you SEE ME more than anyone ever has! And having someone truly see what I’m capable of and what I’m worth has meant the world to me!!”

Nicole finally understood and smiled, “Yes, I see you, Waves. I’ve always seen you, but what makes me the happiest is that YOU see YOURSELF as such an incredible woman who can conquer anything life throws her way!”

Waverly smiled and snuggled into Nicole’s chest for a deep hug. They held one another for a few minutes until Waverly pulled back saying, “Wanna see why we’re here?”

Nicole replied, “Of course, baby. I’ll go wherever you go.”

Waverly winked, took Nicole’s hands, and led her towards the fallen tree. Another picnic basket was waiting for them that sat on several layers of blankets and pillows.

“I was hoping we could sit here for a while and talk, and I wanted to make this as comfortable as possible,” the brunette said nervously.

Nicole smiled and kissed the back of Waverly’s hand, “This looks lovely Waves, but why are we here? It’s beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but why is this spot special to you?”

Waverly’s eyes teared up and she shook her head while smiling, “You really know me so well, Nicole Haught. More than anyone ever has! Yes; this spot means so much to me, but how about we sit down so I can tell you.”

Waverly was about to move towards their second picnic spot when Nicole quickly grabbed her hands and spun her around. Nicole noticed her lover tearing up, and before they sat down and talked, she needed Waverly to know how she felt at that moment. She gently cupped Waverly’s face in her hands and slowly kissed her lips. Waverly was taken aback by the sudden movements but quickly relaxed into Nicole’s embrace and kissed back.

The two women kissed softly at first, but soon their kisses became deeper and more intense. Both ladies pulled back for air and looked into each other’s eyes when Nicole said, “I…I know we have more talking to do, Waves, but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me.”

Waverly looked down shyly and said, “I know, Nicole, and I don’t want to rush anything with us, but trust me; you mean everything to me too!”

Waverly slowly pulled back and let go of her Officer so she could walk over to the bed made of blankets and pillows. She looked back and motioned for Nicole to sit down wherever she wanted. Nicole smiled and sat down on the extremely comfortably padding while Waverly said, “Oh that’s thanks to Jeremy. I asked him to set up something where we could sit for a while on the ground without needing an air mattress. Sooo..he came up with this for us! It’s an Eco-friendly cushion that will dissolve and fertilize the soil if you leave it out in the rain long enough.”

Nicole smiled and laughed knowing Jeremy was very good at keeping secrets (along with being eco friendly) especially since he’d set up _Operation Wayhaught_ weeks ago but hadn’t had the chance to initiate it. While Waverly was looking for something near the cushions, Nicole quickly shot Jeremy a text:

_**Nicole: Can you set up Operation Wayhaught tonight? I think now is the time for it! Oh and your cushions are AWESOME so could you use a couple on the floor? I’ll take them outside the next rainstorm we have. Thank you so much!!** _

_**Jeremy: No problemo! Glad you I can help you both out. Just keep her busy while I do my thing!** _

_**Nicole: I got that covered. She’s taking me out for dinner tonight so this will work out perfectly!** _

_**Jeremy: Great!! I’m so happy you too are reconnecting!** _

Nicole smiled at Jeremy’s last text but noticed how Waverly was moving around in a frantic fashion a few feet away.

“Waves? Are…are you okay?”

Waverly smiled but turned back around saying, “Yeah…I’m fine…just…just looking for something..damn!”

Nicole could tell Waverly was upset about something not going to her _plan_ by the way she was acting. So, she stood up, softly walked over to her girlfriend, and gently wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist saying, “You’ve already planned the perfect date. How about we go sit and relax now, okay?”

Waverly instantly melted into Nicole’s arms saying, “Mmmm, but there was something I wanted to show you.”

Nicole gently and swiftly picked up Waverly over her shoulder while her lover let out a huge squeal and laughter at the movement. Nicole said, “You’ve done sooo much baby, but let’s enjoy this beautiful spot you made for us here in the woods.”

Nicole walked quickly over to the bed of cushions and softly put Waverly back on her feet. They both laughed, and before Nicole knew what hit her, Waverly pulled her in for a deep kiss that lasted longer than either woman expected. Eventually Waverly stopped and said, “Okay…okay...there’s a reason I wanted to show you this place, but I can’t find the rock. It’s been here for years, but it’s gone now.”

Nicole looked around puzzled, “A rock?”

“Yeah…well let’s sit down and I’ll explain.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her back towards the cushions. They sat down and both let out a gasp at how comfortable it was sitting here!

“Holy crap, Waverly, it feels like I’m sitting on an actual cloud! I sent Jeremy a message earlier saying how comfy these cushions are!”

Waverly giggled and nodded in agreement. They scooted closer to one another while Waverly pulled over the picnic basket. Inside were several bottles of hard apple cider, dark chocolate, and a variety of fruits from strawberries to slices of bananas. Waverly started putting out all the food and drinks while Nicole looked on with the biggest grin. Waves looked up and said, “Okay I gotta ask; why are you smiling like that?”

Nicole took a deep breath, “I’ve never had this before in my entire life, Waves. The love you’ve shown me; honestly you have no idea how much all of this means to me.”

Waverly smiled so bright it looked as if the sun was shining from her eyes, and Nicole sat closer while softly saying, “Thank you…for all of this.”

Nicole softly kissed her lover’s temple which brought an even bigger smile to her girlfriend’s face. Waverly pulled back to finish getting their refreshments together, and then they scooted into each other’s arms while sipping their drinks and feeding each other pieces of chocolate and fruit. After a while, Waverly slowly moved back so she could look into Nicole’s eyes.

“So…the reason I brought you here is because this was my hideaway place when my Dad was on a drinking binge. One day after he'd started screaming at me, I ran out of the house and had no idea where to go when I noticed this bright rock in the distance shinning in the sunlight. It was almost as if the rock was a beacon guiding me to this very spot. See? We’re not far from the homestead if you look that way.”

Nicole looked and noticed they were in the woods just outside the homestead. Their ride had taken them almost full circle, and Nicole was almost certain this was done on purpose since her girlfriend had even more plans for their evening.

Nicole said, “Tell me more. I want to know what happened, baby.”

Waverly took a deep breath and then relaxed. “I’ve never told anyone about this. This spot was where made I made a fort in the trees complete with a wooden bookcase I'd pulled from the trash that held some of my favorite books and stuffed animals I loved. One day after school, a bunch of kids followed me home and saw my fort. They…they chopped the tree down here and tore apart all of my books and stuffed animals.”

Nicole’s face went from concern to pure anger towards anyone who would hurt her love. She quickly calmed down once she realized anger in this situation wouldn’t help Waverly now. Instead, she took Waverly’s hands and kissed them both saying,

“Oh Waves, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Waverly’s eyes were filled with tears that she was obviously trying to hold back, but Nicole said,

“Baby, please…it’s okay…you can cry with me. Don’t hold back, okay?”

Waverly instantly started to cry more and Nicole held the petite brunette tightly saying, “It’s okay. I’m here, baby.”

Waverly slowly stopped crying after a few minutes and looked into Nicole’s eyes, “Thank you…there’s more to this story. I think you’ll understand a little more about me when you hear it.”

She slowly pulled back and said, "I still came to this spot even though my tree was gone, but that rock still was a reminder of how beautiful this spot was to me. I'd come out here and read all about history and imagine myself in faraway lands. Eventually, Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis took me in, but I'd still ride my bike out here to sit and read."

“When I got into high school, kids still teased and harassed me every day. It wasn’t until Champ took an interest in me that the other kids stopped their bullying. I felt safe around him, but later on in our relationship, I found out that safety didn’t come free.”

Nicole instantly stiffened and held tightly, “Did…did he force himself on you?”

Waverly instantly said, “NO! No it’s nothing like that. If I ever said no, he instantly stopped. Well, he stopped after I hit his head against my special rock."

Nicole looked puzzled knowing there had to be much more to this story, but she waited patiently while Waverly spoke.

"I'd convinced myself that I loved Champ and decided to bring him here to my special spot. I told him what happened when the kids chopped the tree down and destroyed my fort. He felt bad for me; I know he did in his own way, but his _way_ of making me feel better was to start kissing and groping me. Eventually he led me to the ground where his kisses got to be harder. I told him to stop, but he kept kissing me anyways. I was able to flip him over and  banged his head against my rock!"

Nicole's emotions went from even more anger to admiration for how strong her girlfriend truly was. "You're amazing, Waverly!"

"Well, yes standing up for myself in that sense felt pretty awesome, and he apologized for being such an asshole. Of course he said he thought by _loving me_ it would make me feel better."

Nicole's eyes got more concerned, but Waverly continued with, "Trust me, he never tried anything like that again, and as you know, I stayed with him for much too long. It's just that I thought he was protecting me from all the jerks in this town so I stayed with him. As time went on, I realized that his safety came at a price by all of the cheating he did on me.”

The redheaded Officer softly kissed Waverly's cheek and continued to listen.

"I confronted him about it a few times, but he threw it in my face that he'd saved me from having a horrible reputation in this town. That’s why over the years I became more and more numb to not only his actions but my own happiness. Then everything changed the day an incredibly sexy, cocky, and confident Officer walked into my bar.”

“Hmmm…I wonder who that was? That Officer sounds pretty awesome,” Nicole said with her signature dimpled smile.

“Oh that **Officer** is! And…and I hope **she** knows how I’d do anything for her.”

“I think it’s safe to say **she’d** do anything for you too, Waves.”

Nicole motioned for Waverly to sit closer so they could hold one another. She kissed Waverly’s temple and said, “Thank you for sharing your story and this place with me, baby.”

“I want you to know everything there is to know about me, Nicole,” Waverly said while pulling away so she could look into Nicole's eyes. “When you’re ready, I’ll listen to anything and everything you want to tell me too. You’re right when you said we haven’t had enough time to really get to know one another.”

Waverly looked down at her hands as they started to tremble, “I’ll always be by your side. No matter what happens, and…and I hope after time you’ll trust me again. I love you so much Nicole.”

Nicole’s eyes were full of happy tears as she pulled Waverly into her arms, “I love you too, Waverly. You made a mistake just like I’ve made mistakes, but I want you to know something.”

Nicole pulled back and looked into Waverly’s glistening hazel eyes, “I trust you with my life, Waverly Earp, and I want to spend my life with you.”

Waverly looked back into her lover’s sweet brown eyes and saw how sincere she was. Part of her wanted to tell her love to run away and never look back. Being with an Earp never had a long life span or happy life to tell of, but deep down she knew Nicole wouldn’t be pushed away. For once in her life, Waverly had a partner who loved her as deeply as she loved them, and it was time to fight any self-destructive behaviors like pushing Nicole away and instead be with the woman she loved!  

Waverly jumped into Nicole’s arms and started kissing her lover with all the emotion she had inside. Nicole smiled through all of Waverly’s kisses and said, “Baby….baby…we have time…right? I mean you said you had plans for tonight.”

Waverly looked at her love and said, “Oh yes….we have time. For once, we have some time to ourselves.”

Nicole smirked at her lover as she kissed her neck and softly moved them back into the cushions while saying, “Good…Because I have some plans of my own right now…..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan to write a more "intimate" chapter soon! Some people call it smut...I call it lovemaking...to each their own,...lol...but I've never written a love scene or "smut" before, so....I'll do my best because these lovebirds definitely need some action soon, don't you agree? 
> 
> Overall, writing is helping me with getting through the loss of my pup <3


	15. Nicole and Waverly's Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds continue to open up to one another while on their date, and both ladies begin to feel closer than ever to each other. However, someone is lurking in the shadows listening and waiting for the right time to strike....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this fandom is the BEST in the world!! I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has sent me sweet messages and support after the loss of my pup. Your kind words have meant absolutely everything to me, and my heart is so full of love towards you all. Thank you <3 Oh and thank you again, Heidi, for being my beta on this chapter!
> 
> On a side note, the pup in Chapter 5 of this story is based off my sweet pup, Phoebe :)

The sun was slowly descending over the horizon, and the sky was beginning to turn into soft shades of pink. Waverly was looking above into the fluffy clouds and trees that surrounded her and her one true love; Nicole Haught. Her Officer was gently kissing and nipping at her neck which sent a surge of energy straight to her core. She knew if Nicole continued with her caresses she wouldn’t be able to stop them from going further, and as much as she wanted to be with Nicole, she wanted to make their lovemaking extra special.

“Nicole..ohhh..god..that feels so good, but wait…please baby just wait a moment.”

Nicole looked up with a pained expression, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m moving too fast aren’t I. I’m so sorry, Waves.”

Nicole began to pull away when Waverly realized what she was doing. She quickly grabbed her lover’s wrists and said, “Oh no baby, I love where this is going! If anything, I think I’m the one who’s moving too fast. I want you so much, sweetheart, but I really want to court you a bit more before we go further.”

She sat up and softly kissed Nicole’s cheeks and then her lips, “You’re the one who’s been so incredible with every aspect of our relationship, and you deserve to be romanced. It doesn’t always need to be about me.”

Nicole blushed when she realized what Waverly was doing. She’d never had anyone _court_ or _romance_ her before, and even though all of this was so new to her, Nicole was enjoying every moment.

She said with a shy smile, “No one’s ever said that they wanted to _court_ me, Waves.”

She slowly pulled away from Waverly so she could fully look into her girlfriend’s deep hazel eyes. “We’ll go and do whatever you want tonight, but I admit I’m not used to any of this.”

Nicole looked down at the ground with a slightly sad look when Waverly gently tipped her head up, “Well, it’s time you got used to someone taking care of you for a change.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly’s sweet words and nodded yes. Waverly took this opportunity to ask Nicole something that had been on her mind for the past few days.

“Umm, I’m not sure how to ask this. It’s just with everything that’s happened, it’s pretty clear I don’t know a lot about your past. Is there anything you want to tell me about so I can get to know you better?”

Nicole wasn’t sure how to respond. “Honestly I don’t know what to say. You know about my first girlfriend and all the drama that came with that relationship, and you know about Shae and what a mistake our marriage was.”

“Well, what about your parents? I mean if you want to talk about them we can, but if you’re not ready to or want to or don't want to or..”

Nicole knew Waverly was starting to nervously ramble so she did what she always did in these situations; she took Waverly’s hands and softly kissed the petite brunette’s lips. Waverly began to melt into the kiss when Nicole leaned back and said, “It’s okay, baby. I don’t mind talking about them.”

Nicole sat back and thought a moment before speaking. “Hmmm, let’s see. I really don’t remember a whole lot about my father, and my Mom refused to talk about him. She said that he was in bed with the devil, and I should be lucky and grateful he was no longer in our lives. It was obvious how painful it was for her when I’d bring up his name so eventually I stopped asking about him.”

Waverly listened carefully to Nicole’s words and caressed the back of her Officer’s hand. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the redhead, and she smiled while kissing Waverly's palm.

She continued with, “Every now and then I used to have dreams where I’m in a big group of people, and I’d hear some sort of chanting and drumming going on behind me. I couldn’t see who was in the middle of the group, but it felt as if it was my Father. The feeling I'd get during the dream was of pure terror, and I’d wake up in a cold sweat screaming his name. My Mom would come rushing into my room and hold me while saying the dream was probably from something I'd watched on TV. She'd pull me into her arms along with quoting bible scriptures until I fell back asleep. Also she'd ban me from watching anything on TV for several weeks."

Waverly asked,“Do you still have that dream?”

Nicole looked at the incredible sunset that was playing out before them. “Once in a while I do, but it’s been a long time since I dreamt about that. Hey, will you sit in front of me? I want to hold you and watch the sunset if that’s alright.”

Waverly scooted in-between Nicole’s legs and felt her strong Officer’s arms wrap around her tightly. They sat in silence watching the incredible Calgary sky slowly turn from a beautiful shade of red to purple. This moment reminded Waverly of when she was at the lake and fantasized about watching a beautiful sunset like this with her love. At that time, she was so afraid she’d destroyed their relationship with her kiss with Rosita. Deep down she never thought she’d be with Nicole again because part of her believed that nothing ever good happens when it comes to being an Earp.

But now she was in her lover’s arms, and she wanted Nicole to know exactly how she was feeling. Waverly took a deep breath and said, “When I was at the lake, I fantasied about watching a sunset like this with you, but then the Revenants showed up so I hid and hoped I'd make out alive to see you again.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Waverly turned back to face Nicole, “But I’m not! I already knew I was head over heels in love with you, but that moment truly sealed the deal for me. While I was sitting in a puddle of mud and branches, all I could think about was spending a moment like this one with you. YOU kept me going.”

Waverly slowly turned back around and nuzzled further into her lover’s embrace, and Nicole let out a sad sigh, “God, I wish I could have been there for you.”

“Baby, you were there for me, and now I want to be here for you. That’s why I asked about your parents and also if there’s anything else you wanted to talk about. We're too focused on the curse and my past, but our relationship won't work unless it's 50/50 between us. Your past and what you've been through is very important to me.”

Nicole hugged Waverly tightly and kissed her neck. “No one’s ever really asked me about my childhood, but I never gave people a reason to ask. Shae questioned me a little, but I’d usually change the subject. But with you, Waves; I want to tell you everything about myself so I hope you don’t think I’m shutting you out right now when I say this.”

Nicole motioned to the sky and said, “Where we are right now is SO beautiful, and I want to share this with you in peace without thinking about either one of our pasts. Let’s focus on this incredible moment.”

Waverly understood and turned to face Nicole. She kissed her lover deeply while threading her fingertips in Nicole’s red locks. She turned back around and felt Nicole breath on her neck while she looked up into the sky. “I won’t ever push you to tell me anything, Nicole. But...when you're ready please know that you're always safe with me, and you can tell me anything.”

Waverly felt Nicole’s body tense up and then shiver. Was she cold? It wasn’t chilly just yet, but could feel her lover shivering behind her. She then felt droplets hit her skin and heard gentle and soft sobs against her neck. Waverly wanted to turn around and pull Nicole into the biggest bear hug full of love and understanding, but something inside stopped her. This was Nicole’s way of releasing her pent up emotions, and maybe she didn’t want Waverly to see her cry like this. So instead she gently took her Officer’s hands that were around her waist and softly kissed them. She slowly turned her head while keeping her body facing forward so she could whisper, “I’m here, baby. I promise I’ll always be here for you.”

Nicole kissed her neck, “I know you mean that, but I’m just so scared Waves. I’m so scared that once you see through me, see all of my faults, that you won’t want me.”

Hearing those words made Waverly quickly turn around and straddle Nicole’s thighs so she could look into her lover’s tear ridden eyes. “No one's perfect, Nicole, and we all have faults, but I can promise you this; I will ALWAYS want to be with you, and I can't imagine my life without you by my side!"

She caressed Nicole’s cheeks and brushed away a few tears that lingered on her lover’s face. Waverly then kissed Nicole as if her life depended on that kiss, and she finally felt Nicole’s body loosen up.

Nicole was feeling so many different emotions hit her all at once, and she hadn’t expected to cry like she did, but it felt so incredible to have a partner that she could trust and completely open up to. She kissed Waverly back and then pulled her into a hug while whispering, “Thank you. Thank you so much for all of this and for being you. I love you, Waverly  Earp.”

“And I love you, Nicole Haught. You mean everything to me, baby.”

Both ladies smiled and kissed one another through their words of love and devotion, and instantly they both felt the emotional cloud that had hovered around their hearts finally begin to dissipate. Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands and gave her one last kiss before moving off her lap. She took her Officer’s hands and helped her to stand up as well. They stood in front of one another and watched the last bit of sunlight drift below the horizon, and Waverly knew it was time to start the second part of their date.

“How about we take the horses over to the homestead where they’ll be picked up and get ready for phase two of our date.”

Nicole smiled brightly while nodding, “Lead the way, baby.”

They gathered up their picnic basket and started walking the horses over to the homestead where the Johnston’s were waiting with big smiles on their faces hoping the two lovebirds had enjoyed their day.

In the distance, a hooded figure listened to their intimate conversation but knew this still wasn’t the time to make their move. The dark individual let out a sigh saying, “Ahhh…true love. As if that really exists these days. Whatever; it isn’t time to make my presence known, but soon both of your worlds will be turned upside down. Ohhh, and I can’t wait to see when that happens!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..so I'd planned to write more romance into this chapter, but I felt that they needed to talk a little more. Plus, I wanted to start delving a little more into Nicole's past because that will be play a big part at the end of my story. The next half of their date will definitely be filled with lots of love and romance!! 
> 
> This is a question for you all; do you like the word smut? Personally I don't like this word for some reason, and I'm curious as to what other tags I could put on this story when I write about their lovemaking (because come on...Wayhaught has some serious make up sex in their future!). This is my first story so I'm not sure what other tags besides "smut" I could put on this story. Any suggestions would be helpful!


	16. Old Friends Become New Enemies (Unforuntately)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole come back from the first part of their date and begin to get ready for their evening, but Waverly has felt someone watching them all along. She's finally had enough and has decided to confront them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more I heal :) Thank you again to everyone who's been soooo sweet and considerate with your comments about my pup passing away. Each day gets a little better, and writing a chapter at least once a week has proven to be very therapeutic. Thank you again to all of you who is reading my little story <3

Waverly and Nicole met up with the Johnston’s who greeted them with smiles and hugs.

“Thank you again soooo much for letting us take Lewis and Clark for a ride today,” Waverly said while giving both Mr. and Mrs. Johnston a hug.

“Anything for you, Waverly. We’ll never forget how you helped us when our sweet girl passed away. Your kindness will never be forgotten,” Mrs. Johnston said with tears in her eyes. Her husband nodded and began moving the horses towards their trailer. Nicole wasn’t sure who Mrs. Johnston was talking about, and she quietly stepped back while Waverly hugged Mrs. Johnston one last time before the older woman wiped away a few tears and joined her husband at their trailer. They waved goodbye as they drove away when Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind.

“Did…did they have a daughter, Waves?”

Waverly sadly sighed and nodded, “Yeah, their daughter was a little older than Wynonna. She was my tutor in math when I was in middle school, and she also worked with her parents on their ranch. She...she died in a car accident when I was in high school, and I made it a point to stop by their house every week to say hello. Sometimes I’d make them dinner or we’d play a few games of cards to pass the time.”

Nicole kissed her girlfriend’s temple with so much love admiration in her heart. Her baby was truly magnificent with her kindness and love towards everyone around her, and she whispered those sweet words into Waverly’s ear while softly kissing her neck. Waverly quickly turned around and pulled Nicole in for a  searing kiss that took both of them by surprise! This time, it was Nicole who stopped them when she felt her pulse begin to race out of control from lust and love. She moved back while saying, “What…what was that for? Don’t get me wrong; you know I love it when you kiss me like that, but…wow…that was intense…in good way mind you!”

Waverly was practically panting with her desire for Nicole. “It’s just that you’re the first person to say anything like that to me. Wynonna always said how sweet and kind I am to those around me, but she was also very quick to point out that my kindness could backfire. I know she was referring to Champ and how I always took care of him, but she’s never known about the other people in this town I've come to love when she wasn't living here. So when you say I’m magnificent..you have no idea how much that means to me!”

Nicole gently pushed a few strands of hair from Waverly’s face and smiled, “Baby, you’re absolutely incredible, and trust me; Wynonna of all people knows that. She can be an overprotective sister at times, but she’s totally aware of how amazing you are.”

Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s chest and let out a sigh, “How did I ever get so lucky to find someone as wonderful as you?”

Waverly pulled back from her nuzzle once she realized they needed to get ready for the second part of their date before it got late in the day. She looked around and saw that Jeremy and Doc had moved her Jeep to the homestead like she’d asked, and she motioned towards it while saying, “Okay Haughstuff…no more sweet talk because it will distract us from the second part of our date. Why don’t you get your bags from the Jeep, take a shower, and then change into that sexy black dress I’ve been fantasizing about for months. I’ll take a shower after you’re done.”

Nicole let out a sad puff and her face turned into the biggest pout Waverly had ever seen!

“Why can’t we shower together? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior, Waves.”

Waverly seriously considered Nicole’s request but knew better. “Baby, it’s not you I’m worried about keeping their hands to themselves. Trust me, I know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of **you!** ”

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes while placing her fingertips on the back of her Officer’s neck, “And I want to do this right. Like I said, my plan is to properly court you, my love.”

Nicole snickered and said, “Okay, please don’t take this the wrong way, but when you say you want to court me, I feel like I’m in Shakespearean play where I'm a princess.”

Waverly laughed, “Well, I do love history, baby, and you are **_my_** princess so get used to it!”

She kissed Nicole’s cheek and then her hand, “Go get your bags and take a shower while I make us a quick appetizer and drinks. Besides, our carriage will be here in about an hour and a half so we need to hurry.”

Nicole looked quizzically at Waverly since with everything she’d done already, she wouldn’t be surprised if an actual carriage showed up to whisk them away.

“Your wish is my command, Waverly,” Nicole said with a wink as she walked to the Jeep, grabbed her bags, and went inside to get ready.

Waverly watched her girlfriend go inside and then looked out into the woods surrounding the homestead. Now was the time to figure out what was going on, and enough was enough! She knew they were being watched, and it was time to confront the culprit so she could truly enjoy her date with her girlfriend. Waverly went inside the homestead to make sure Nicole was in the bathroom and then quickly ran outside over towards the fence-line where she was still protected from Revenants.

“Alright!! I know it was you at the lake, and I KNOW you’ve been keeping tabs on us this entire time. ENOUGH!! Come out, come out wherever you are!!”

A small hooded figure slowly walked through the bushes towards Waverly. They pulled back their hood saying “I knew you’d figure out it was me eventually, Waverly. I admit though; I thought I’d have a little more time to see what was going to unfold with you and your crew before revealing myself.”

“It’s not hard to figure out that you’ve been following us, **Rosita**.”

Waverly carefully looked at her former friend and noticed she had a look of weariness about her that wasn’t there before. She also exuded anger and hostility where in the past only understanding and friendship existed. It was very clear so much had changed between them in such a short amount of time, and that broke Waverly's heart. She trusted Rosita only to find out that she would betray her and her family for her own gains.

“What do you want, Rosita? You wouldn’t keep following us if you didn’t want something.”

Rosita paused and then said, “I could say I want _sanctuary_ , but we both know that will never happen.”

“You knocked me out and then tried to kidnap Wynonna’s baby for your own needs!! Do you really think any of us would give you sanctuary?”

Rosita laughed, “Of course not, because no matter what would have happened, I would have ended up in hell by your sister’s gun. Do you really think I wanted to betray any of you? For the first time in…well… **FOREVER** …I felt as if I had a family. But your sister made it very clear that I’d be the **LAST** one on her list to send back to hell. I panicked okay? I thought if I had Wynonna’s baby, then maybe, just maybe I could save myself. I told her I planned to give it up to the Revenants, but that was a lie. I would have protected that baby as if she was my own until it was safe to bring her back to you all.”

Waverly had no words. She quietly listened and finally said, “SERIOUSLY? You expect me to believe that!! You betrayed us all, Rosita, and as you said, Wynonna was saving you for last on the ticket to hell list. Why in the world would I believe anything you have to say?”

Rosita looked down, “Because I’d never hurt an innocent. My plan was to make Wynonna believe I was going to give her baby up to the Revenants, but let’s be real, Waverly; I’m not a fool, and to give her baby up to those lowlifes would do me no good. The Revenants already knew where Wynonna was, and I was playing along with what they wanted. I'll admit; I originally used her child as a bargaining chip, but I never would have let that child be harmed in any way! I'd die in hell before letting an innocent suffer like I have.”

Waverly didn’t know what to believe, and before she could say anything, Rosita threw something at her feet. “You’ll be needing this. Right now I’m only a spectator watching the shit storm that’s about to unfold. Part of me wants you and your family to come out of this okay, but there’s another part of me who’s ready for whatever else comes if the heir doesn’t make out alive. I’m beyond sick and tired of tired of living as a demon especially since I never deserved this curse! So...now I wait to see what happens.”

Waverly looked at her feet to find her shotgun and then heard Rosita say, “For the record, I really did like you. I liked all of you, but now we’re even. Whatever happens is out of my control, and it’s time you started to take a long hard look at yourself before you choose sides. I know Bulshar’s been in your dreams. He’s in all our dreams these days, and you better be prepared for what’s coming.”

Rosita turned and ran into the woods before Waverly could say a word. She picked up her shotgun and quickly ran into the homestead while taking a few moments to collect her thoughts and emotions. She could hear the shower upstairs still on which meant she had time to catch her breath and relax. Deep down she knew Rosita never wanted to harm any of them, but she was right; she was in a bind knowing Wynonna would eventually have to send her back to hell, and anyone in a situation like that would do what was necessary to survive. Still, it hurt her heart so much that a friend would betray all of them as she did. Would she have protected Wynonna’s baby, or would she truly have sent her niece off to the Revenants?

Waverly knew if she didn’t clear her mind, Nicole would know something was wrong instantly, and there was NO way she was going to ruin their date night. She went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of moonshine Doc had given her along with setting out some fruit as an appetizer. Neither one of them would be driving tonight so it was okay to indulge a bit, and right now Waverly needed a small shot. She took a swig and quickly shook her head saying out-loud, “Holy jeepers that strong!!”

Nicole was standing in bath towel behind her and laughed, “Okay, that must be **SUPER** strong for you to pull out the **_jeepers_** word!”

Waverly turned around and they both busted out laughing! Nicole pulled Waverly in for a hug, and the petite brunette said, “Mmmm…I have half a mind to keep you here wearing nothing but that towel, but my plans take precedence over my animalistic desires.”

Nicole chuckled, “Well, I’m game for whatever you want to do tonight, Waves. If you want to stay in, I wouldn’t object to that.”

Nicole softly kissed Waverly’s cheek and then her neck which caused Waves to moan loudly.

“Oh you better stop that, my Officer! We’re going out tonight, but don’t you worry; you’ll have me all to yourself when we get back here.”

She kissed Nicole's lips softly and then said, “Okay, my turn to shower, but can you get ready for our date downstairs in Wynonna's room so I can get ready upstairs? When I come downstairs, I want to treat this as me picking you up for our date even if I'm not coming to your front door."

Nicole smiled but wasn't sure what to say, and Waverly could tell she was a little uncomfortable. "Nicole, you're always the one to do everything for me, and I really want to take care of you completely today and tonight. Does...does that make sense? It's time I took care of YOU for a change."

Nicole blushed, "I'm really not used to any of this, but yes, it makes total sense, baby."

Waverly smiled and then said,"Oh and CJ is hiding I think. She's waiting for you to give her some treats, and I left some in the cupboard in the kitchen."

Nicole smiled, "Speak of the devil, there she is!"

CJ crawled out of whatever corner she was in yawning and instantly ran over and rubbed against Waverly's leg.

"Ohhh...you little traitor!" Nicole said with a smirk.

Waverly reached down and scratched CJ's head and said, "We have something in common which is how much we both love your Mamma."

Waverly smiled and moved closer to Nicole to softly kiss her while saying, "This is the part where I want to woo and court you, baby, There’s some fruit I put on the counter and some amazing moonshine Doc gave us. We won’t be driving tonight so it’s okay if we have a drink or two, but be careful since that stuff is strong and delicious.”

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck and kissed it saying in a low southern drawl, “Just like you, baby. You’re very strong and delicious.”

Waverly's body shook at Nicole's words, “God you’re so smooth. Okay…okay I better get upstairs and shower quickly. Our ride will be here in about 45 minutes, and I don’t want us to be late!”

Waverly giggled, pecked Nicole on her lips, and quickly ran upstairs into the bathroom to shower. Nicole smiled brightly and started to walk upstairs to gather her clothes when she noticed something that she’d sworn was lost at the lake…Waverly’s shotgun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNN!!!! LOL! Yeah I left it with Nicole seeing Waverly's shotgun definitely on purpose for our next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I've always felt that Rosita really does care about our group, but she was put into a spot that she saw no way out of. That doesn't mean I think she was right with how she handled the situation, but my gut feeling is her character really does care for them all. 
> 
> I'd love to know all of your opinions about Rosita. And yes, we're finally getting to a much more romantic chapter that I'm working on, but I felt it was time to unveil who the hooded figure was before they started out on the second part of their date.
> 
> Thank you again for all of you who are reading this. It means so much to me so many people are enjoying my story :)


	17. Date Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get ready for their date night, but Nicole is concerned about the shotgun she saw sitting in the homestead especially since she had no idea how it got there. Waverly, on the other hand, is trying to process what Rosita told her about Bulshar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again; Earpers are the best!! Your kind and sweet words over this past month have meant everything to me especially while dealing with my pup passing away, and after fighting a few weeks worth of writers block, I have another chapter ready! I had no idea this story would be as long as it is, but I'm so happy y'all are enjoying it! (yes..that's my southern drawl coming out just now..lol).

**The homestead 8:00 pm**

Waverly finished her shower and kept replaying her conversation with Rosita over and over in her mind. What did Rosita mean by _she should be_ _prepared for what’s coming_? She knew to take the Revenant’s comments with a grain of salt, but Rosita also said she knew Bulshar was invading her dreams. How could she know about that unless Rosita had a connection with Bulshar?

Waverly took a very long and deep breath as she walked into her bedroom knowing if she didn’t shake the negative thoughts that were entering her mind, she’d never give her girlfriend the date she deserved. Nicole had been nothing but understanding and kind towards her from day one, and it was time she showed her lady how much she adored her.

Waverly quickly looked through her closet and realized she had no idea what to wear! She’d asked Nicole to wear the black dress she’d been teasing her about for months, but in her opinion, she had nothing in her closet that would _wow_ her girlfriend.  She searched through the closet until she finally came upon the perfect outfit. She thought, “Hmmm…how about I turn the tables on my love by wearing this!”

Waverly pulled out all the garments that she would need to complete her outfit and began to get dressed while trying to control her nerves. She had no clue that her girlfriend was also in the same predicament but for a different reason.

**At the homestead: Nicole’s POV**

Nicole changed into the sexy black dress she’d promised Waverly she'd wear, and even though she hadn’t put it on in years, the dress hugged all of her curves in just the right way. It was a spaghetti strap A-line mini that showcased her cleavage more than she realized, but seeing herself in the full length mirror in Wynonna’s bedroom brought out her signature cocky smile. Nicole was a tomboy at heart but had no problem wearing a dress when the time called for it, and right now she had to admit she looked pretty damn sexy!

Nicole curled her hair a bit, put on a touch of makeup, and also added a silver feather necklace and matching bracelet. She completed her outfit with black open toed ankle booties along with a black leather jacket. She could be feminine and still maintain her tomboy style, Nicole thought with smirk.

While getting ready, though, her thoughts and nerves still strayed to the shotgun sitting in the living room of the homestead, but all of those thoughts and feelings ceased to exist when she saw Waverly walking downstairs.

Her love slowly and seductively moved down the stairs in a way that sent the Officer’s mind (and libido) into overdrive! Waverly was wearing black high heels and tailored black suit pants that showcased her thighs and ass in a way she never thought possible, a sleeveless satin V-neck light green blouse that showed off her **_ample c-cups_** along with accentuating the hazel in her eyes, and she held a suit jacket over her shoulder while also wearing coy and flirty smile on her lips. Waverly’s hair had its natural curl and was loose and off her shoulder just as her Officer loved seeing it. Nicole felt as if in this moment she was living out a montage from a rom-com, but instead this was real, and her heartbeat sped up even faster as the beautiful brunette moved closer.

Waverly lifted her Officer’s chin up saying seductively, “See something you like?”

“Ummm…yeahhh…wow…you look incredible! Not that you don’t look incredible all the time, but…I wasn’t expecting to see you wearing something so…so..”

“I think the word you’re looking for is _dashing_ wouldn’t you agree?”

Nicole nodded like a drooling teenager in love and then snapped out of her daze when she felt Waverly’s fingertips on her forearm.

“Wow to you too, Officer Haught! You look absolutely amazing in this dress! And I love it when you curl your hair like that. You really are a vision.”

Nicole wanted to come back with a cocky remark especially since Waverly used her own words towards her, but instead she smiled and said, “Thank you, baby. Honestly, I’m absolutely speechless with how beautiful you look.”

Waverly smiled, “Well then, since we’re both looking hot and ready for a night out on the town, we should get going.”

As if on cue, Waverly’s phone notified her of a text message. “Looks like we’ve got a few more minutes until our _chariot_ arrives so would you like to have a drink with me?”

Nicole smiled and nodded, but as they moved towards the kitchen, Waverly’s shotgun caught Nicole's eye yet again. She wanted desperately to ask her love how it got there, but something told her to back off on this subject for now.

Instead, she walked up behind Waverly as she began to make them both a small glass of moonshine. The brunette felt her hair being moved to the side and as her lover’s breathe then lips began softly caressing her skin. Waverly smiled and let out a quiet moan when her Officer kissed and softly nipped her way up towards the spot behind her ear that always sent goosebumps and shivers all over her body. Waverly turned around and pulled Nicole into a kiss that started out gentle but progressively got more and more intense. She stopped their kissing while moving so their foreheads were touching and said, “Oh god, baby, if you keep that up I really won’t be able to let you out of the house.”

Nicole smiled and nuzzled her neck while whispering, “Is that a bad thing?”

“It is when I really, really want to take you a proper date,” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole’s face up to look into her lovers deep brown eyes. “You deserve that, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and seeing her girlfriend’s trusting and soft eyes made Waverly’s heart melt, She knew this was the time to tell her about her meeting with Rosita. Waverly had no intention of hiding anything from girlfriend, but she had an inner conflict going on as to **when** during their date to tell what happened.

“Baby, there’s something I want to talk to you about before we go out,” Waverly said while handing Nicole her drink. She motioned for them to go to into the living room and sit on the couch. As they sat down, Waverly had a flashback to the last time they had a serious talk while sitting on that very same spot. She had to take a deep breath as she felt the pain and also irony of discussing Rosita yet again while sitting in the homestead’s living room.

While Waverly processed her thoughts, her girlfriend was observing how Waverly's eyes began to glisten and body began to shake while she sat down on the couch. Nicole also realized they were sitting where Waverly told her about the kiss with Rosita, and all of the sweet and carefree emotions she was experiencing only a few minutes prior began to cease. She needed to know what was going on and fast!

“Waves, what…what’s wrong? You’re trembling, baby. Did something happen or…or are you having second thoughts?”

Waverly looked up confused, “Second thoughts?”

Nicole looked down at the glass in her hands, “About…about us I mean. One minute we’re kissing and can’t keep our hands off of one another, and the in the next minute, you look as if you’re about to cry. What’s going on?"

Waverly could see how high Nicole's emotional guard was. She knew they needed more time together before Nicole’s emotional wounds would truly be healed, but seeing the pain and worry in her lover’s eyes broke Waverly’s heart.

Waverly softly took one of the Nicole’s hands and said, “Oh…oh baby. I could never have second thoughts about us! No, this isn’t about our relationship, but it’s so important I’m open with you about everything. I just hope you’re not mad at me.”

She looked deeply into Nicole’s eyes and said, “I’ve had my suspicions that someone or something has been watching us, and my suspicions were right. Earlier when we were horseback riding, I caught a glimpse of someone in the woods. I didn’t want to say anything about it because for all I knew it was a shadow or my mind playing tricks on me. But…when we were about to take the horses over to the homestead, I saw the figure again....only this time their eyes were glowing.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand, “What? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t want to ruin our date and I knew who it was. Remember the hooded Revenant at the lake? I think you know who that was.”

Nicole took a sip of her drink and said, “Yeah, yeah I remember, and let me guess; it was Rosita.”

Waverly nodded, “Yes…so while you were in the shower, I went outside to confront her.

Nicole took a deep breath to control her emotions and said, “Well……what did she say?”

Waverly told Nicole everything from Rosita saying she never planned to hurt Wynonna’s baby to where they needed to be prepared because something big was coming their way regarding Bulshar. Nicole sat in silence when Waverly finally said, “I had to confront her on my own, Nicole, and I made sure I was on the homestead property when I did it. She wasn't going to hurt me; I just knew she wasn't.”

Nicole nodded knowing how important confronting Rosita was to Waverly, but she still felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. Waverly knew that look on her girlfriend's face and gently touched her cheek.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Nicole?”

Nicole smiled, “Hey, that’s what I say to you! That’s twice tonight you’ve used my lines, you…you line-stealer.”

Both ladies giggled for a minute until Nicole spoke up. “Thank you for telling me what happened, Waves. It’s just that I wish I could protect you all the time. I mean, what if she’d hired some non-demon to kidnap and take you off your land? I trust you and your instincts when it comes to situations like this, but…..”

“But? Please talk to me, Nicole.”

Nicole’s eyes were filled with tears, “But if anything ever happened to you, Waverly Earp, I’m not sure I could go on. I don't' want to seem possessive or anything like that when I ask this but…from now on will you at least talk to me before going to meet up with a demon or anyone else that’s dangerous?”

Waverly wiped away a stray tear that trickled down her lover’s face, “Yes, yes of course! I promise, and can you promise me the same thing? That includes when my sister takes you to a strip club like Pussy Willows!”

Both ladies laughed and hugged one another for what felt like hours. Nicole slowly leaned back, and held up her glass. “To us, baby. I’ve never in my entire life had a real partner I could count on, but I finally have that in you.”

Now it was Waverly’s turn to tear up as she clicked her glass with Nicole’s, “Yes, yes to us.”

They sipped the moonshine and let the warm liquid relax their bodies as they slowly moved towards one another for a kiss. Just as their lips met, a loud honk from outside pulled them from their romantic moment.

Waverly jumped up like a kid ready to run for the ice cream truck. “Ohhhh I’m so excited for this!”

Instead of a chariot, Waverly had procured them a seat on the most prestigious Purgatory Christmas parade float pulled by a silver Hummer. Nicole started to laugh and smile as she realized this float used by Santa and Mrs. Clause, but instead of all the Christmas decorations that usually adorned it, the float consisted of white twinkle lights, yellow and white roses, and romantic music playing out of the speakers instead of Christmas tunes. Sitting next to the couch was a basket that contained a soft and fuzzy blanket, chocolates, and container that held chilled champagne and glasses.

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and led her towards the couch that had seat-belts attached to it. Waverly snickered and said, “I know you’re a sucker for safety and Jimmy was kind enough to add seat-belts to the couch for us.”

Jimmy heard his name and stepped out of the Hummer, “Hi Waverly! Hi Officer Haught! I hope you like the little touches I made to the float for ya. Waverly here has helped me more times than I can count especially with the Christmas parade. That parade means so much to this town and any money collected goes directly to charity. Last year my lead elf got food poisoning, and even though Waverly just worked a double shift at Shorty’s, she had enough energy to take over and help us out! Good thing that elf costume fit you, right Waverly?!”

Nicole’s eyes widened and then darkened with a sly and seductive look. Waverly noticed her girlfriend’s demeanor and quickly said, “Well I was happy to help, Jimmy, and thank you for all of this. The lights look amazing as do the flowers!”

“Anything for my best elf! Well, let’s be on our way! I’ll be driving a bit slow so I don’t damage the float if that’s alright with you both.”

Nicole spoke up, “That’s totally fine by me, Jimmy. Thank you for all of this!”

Waverly gently took Nicole’s leather jacket from her hands and held it out for Nicole to put her arms through which brought a shy smile to the Officer’s face. She’d never in her entire life had a woman take care the way Waverly did, and the wall she'd put around her heart truly started to crumble. Nicole turned around just as Waverly was putting on her own jacket and said, “All of this, Waves. It’s so wonderful. I can’t thank you enough, but umm…I wouldn’t mind seeing you in that elf costume someday.”

“Oh you do love it when I dress up, don’t you Officer Haught, but let’s save this discussion for later,” Waverly replied with wink as she motioned for her girlfriend to sit down. She then proceeded to buckle her love in tightly and then buckled herself into the couch while pulling out a very fuzzy blanket to put over their legs. "I know it’s getting warmer these days, but the ride over might be a little chilly. I can’t have my bonus blanket getting cold on me.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and said, “I can’t imagine myself ever getting cold again with you by my side.”

They both smiled and kissed one another as they entered into downtown Purgatory to enjoy the rest of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your thoughts about the term smut. This story will get more hot and heavy and while I'll probably keep the tag smut on this story since a lot of readers are familiar with that tag, I definitely want to add love making and tags like that as well. 
> 
> Even though I started writing this story last year, I'm very much a newbie when it comes to fan fiction and tags, so your suggestions and input means a lot to me!


	18. Date Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds start their dinner date at Shorty's and have a few snugly moments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had horrible writers block along with processing loosing my companion (my pup) of nine years, but I wanted to write a quick chapter for you all that will lead up to more intense emotional moments and feelings. In a lot of ways, I'm just now finally processing all of my grief with loosing my pup, and writing anything has been a bit hard lately. Have no fear, I'll definitely finish this story though, and I thank you all for sticking by me on this journey <3

Nicole and Waverly smiled and giggled like teenage school girls while their parade float drove them towards town. Nicole sipped her champagne and looked at the vision of pure beauty in front of her thanking whatever god, stars, or universal energy surrounding them that she’d found the love of her life. Waverly spared no detail so far on their date day/night, and for once, Nicole was starting to let loose and give up the control she held onto tightly in her everyday life so she could enjoy the moment. That’s when she looked up to see Waverly laughing and reminiscing.

Waverly was telling a funny story about how Jimmy, their driver for this evening, had come into Shorty’s covered in cow manure last year after he was bucked off his horse and landed into a steaming pile on the ground. He was mortified because he was supposed to meet up with his wife in a few hours for their 20th wedding anniversary, and after walking two miles into town, the only place he could think to go was Shorty’s. Waverly took pity on the man and quickly led him upstairs into her apartment to use her shower along with finding him a clean shirt and some shorts that Shorty kept at the bar. She then drove Jimmy to his house to change into a suit, took him to a local flower shop to pick up something special for his wife, and then drove him to meet his love at their favorite restaurant.

“Baby, you really truly are amazing,” Nicole said as she gently pulled her girlfriend closer after hearing Waverly's story.

Waverly looked in her Officer’s soft brown eyes asking, “What do you mean?”

“You’re such a natural born caretaker for those you love, and it’s obvious how much you’ve done for so many people in this town. I’ve never met anyone like you, Waverly Earp. You’re amazing with everything you do for this town, for your family, and especially for me.”

Nicole cupped Waverly’s face with her hands while gently kissing the brunette’s lips, but before the kiss could become deeper, their parade float had arrived. Nicole looked up to see they were at Shorty’s and Waverly instantly started to ramble with nervous energy.

“So…ummm…I wanted to take to you the Big City for our official date and do something grand like take you dancing or to a concert, but with everything that’s been happening, I thought it would be safer if we stayed close to the homestead. I really hope this okay…”

Nicole pulled Waverly into for a hug and kissed her cheek while whispering, “This is perfect, baby. After all, this is where we first met. Shorty’s means the world to me.”

Waverly smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she stood up and took Nicole’s hand. She led them off the parade float and quickly ran over to to hug and thank Jimmy for all of his help. Jimmy said, “It’s no problem, Waverly, but I better go put the float back in the garage. I know the weather report said we aren’t due for storm tonight, but my knee is killing me which says rain is definitely coming! Text me and I'll pick you two up in my Hummer.”

“Thank you soooooo much, Jimmy!! Are you sure you want to pick us up? Doc could take us home.”

“Nonsense! I’m your chauffeur! You’ve helped me out so many times, Waverly, and I don’t mind repaying the favor.”

The two ladies thanked Jimmy and watched him drive away in the incredible float he’d created just for them. Nicole’s eyes teared up slightly and Waverly quickly picked up on the shift of her lover’s energy. “Baby, is something wrong?”

Nicole turned to Waverly and smiled saying, “No…not at all, Waves. I’m floored with everything you’ve done today and this evening.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hands and softly kissed them, “Look, I know that one wonderful day doesn’t make up for what’s happened between us recently, but it’s soooo important that you know how much you mean to me. Oh, and we’re going to have **plenty** more amazing dates in our future if I have anything to say about it!”

Nicole laughed and pulled Waverly in for a hug which brought out a cute giggle from the brunette. “Hey Officer Haught; how about we continue this inside? I have a few more surprises up my sleeves.”

She took Nicole’s hand and led her inside Shorty’s where their jaws dropped at the site in front of them.  Doc had not only restored their favorite dive bar to its natural state, he’d also created a special booth for them in the back with candles and a beautiful table cloth adorning the table. Doc appeared from downstairs saying, “Well now! Don’t you two look incredible this evening.”

Both ladies blushed and Waverly quickly took Nicole’s hand while leading her to their private booth. She smiled and nodded at Doc who quickly walked towards the kitchen. While the ladies sat down across from one another, Doc appeared and asked, “Now what can I get you two to drink?”

“How about some cider and a little more of that moonshine you made recently,” Waverly said.

“I most certainly can do that,” Doc said with smile and wink.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Earp? You know I don’t have the alcohol tolerance you and Wynonna do,” Nicole said with a sly grin. She was already feeling a slight buzz from the moonshine and champagne, and the last thing she wanted to do is get drunk on their special date.

“Actually, I already thought of that. The cider is non-alcoholic and will go perfectly with our meal, and the moonshine is…well it’s for me. Honestly, I’m a little nervous tonight.”

“Why? You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, baby.”

But Waverly **was** extremely nervous for what she wanted to discuss with Nicole at dinner. She planned to put her heart on the line and ask Nicole a very important question. The problem was she had no idea how her Officer would respond. Still, now wasn’t the time to talk about that just yet so she replied, “I just want everything to be perfect for you, Nicole. You deserve so much especially after all you’ve done for me.”

Waverly looked down at her hands and quickly found them being caught up in her lover’s grip. Nicole had moved to her side of the booth, taken her hands, and slowly brought them up to her lips to kiss them. “You’ve done so much for me too, baby. Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about when it comes to me.”

Waverly smiled and nuzzled into Nicole’s neck while her girlfriend held her tightly until Doc reappeared with two dishes, 2 bottles of cider, and a small bottle of moonshine in his pocket. Waverly took the food and drinks from her friend’s hands saying, “Thank you so much, Doc.”

“Anytime, Waverly. Let me know if y’all need anything else.”

Doc smiled and moved downstairs, and Waverly quickly moved their plates and drinks in front of them saying, “So, I remembered you saying Mrs. Wilson’s chicken pot pie was incredible, and I asked her to make you one.”

Nicole smiled big, “Wow…yeah it reminded me of my grandma’s pot pie. You got her to make me one? Baby…that’s so sweet! But, what are you going to eat?”

Waverly removed the covers off their meals, “She made me a vegan pot pie too, so don’t you worry; I won’t go hungry.”

Nicole chuckled and nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, “Trust me, I would never let you go hungry in any way you can imagine.”

The Officer slightly nipped at her girlfriend’s neck to make her point which made Waverly giggle and yell out at the same time!

“Okay…ummm…let’s eat so we can get back to more of what you just did, Officer Haught.”

“Anything you want, Miss Earp.”

The two lovers ate their food while snuggling close to one another. Nicole finished her pie saying, “Wow..that was sooooo good, but…just so you know..”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple and the softly kissed towards her ear to whisper, “Your vegan pot pie is amazing too.”

Nicole softly kissed and licked the spot behind Waverly’s ear that always drove her lover crazy and caused her to moan loudly, “Oh!!…Okay baby…you better stop cause you have NOOO idea how badly I want to finish what you are starting!”

“Trust me, Waves, we’re soooo going to finish what I’m starting,” the Officer said while kissing and biting down lightly on her lover’s neck until Doc showed up again

“Officer Haught, Waverly….ohhhh..I am so sorry for intruding, but ahhh...…just so you both know my bar is your bar for the evening. I’ll be leaving so feel free to enjoy my moonshine or anything else you desire.”

Waverly smiled, “Thank you again, Doc…for everything.”

“You are most certainly welcome, Waverly.” Doc tipped his hat saying, “Officer Haught, you both have a wonderful evening.”

Doc smiled but Nicole and Waverly could see a touch of sadness in Doc’s eyes. Once their friend left, Nicole said, “Is he okay? I mean, with everything that’s happened I have to admit that I haven’t really thought about how he’s feeling with losing Alice.”

Waverly sighed, “Doc never talks about how he’s feeling. I tried asking him once, but he got angry and said I was prying into his life too much. He came back a few hours later and apologized for how he reacted, but I knew from that point on not to ask him about Alice.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead, ”People process loss in different ways I’ve found, but baby; I promise we’ll get her back.”

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes with determination, “Oh yes, we’ll get her back, no matter what!”

They touched foreheads as they often did when things got intense and slowly started to kiss one another. Waverly pulled away, “Hey…I was thinking we could finally play that game of pool we’ve been talking about.”

“Ohhh…that game of pool! You do remember the stakes, right Waves?”

Waverly ran her fingers up Nicole’s neck and cheek, “You better believe I know the stakes.”

Nicole smirked, “Well then, let's play...oh and just so you know, I don’t intend on losing, baby.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what question do you think Waverly want's to ask Nicole?? And, what are the stakes at their pool game? 
> 
> Dun dun dunnnnn!!!!....lol Seriously though, I do plan to update this more frequently so I won't keep y'all hanging long! Thank you again to everyone who's sent me sweet messages especially over the past few months. You Earpers rock sooooo much, and I love you all!!


	19. If I lose, I still win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly enjoy a friendly game of pool while on their date, and they've got a few stakes at hand when someone loses. Still, no one is a loser at their pool game, and their game of love ;) Also, Nicole has a few tricks up her sleeve when it comes to ending their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How crazy is this new season of Wynonna Earp?? Personally, I'm loving it, and I have a feeling this season is building us up to something very intense in the last few episodes along with next season. I love this show!!

**Shorty’s 10:00 p.m.**

Waverly was laughing so hard when Nicole took her next shot on the pool table. Nicole kept missing especially when a sexy Waverly Earp was bent over showcasing her cleavage or when she walked around the table in an extremely seductive way that hypnotized the Officer.

“Dammit! Okay baby, you know you’re trying to distract me, and it’s totally working.”

Waverly giggled and slowly walked over to her Officer saying, “Hmm, maybe I’m doing that, or maybe you’re not as good as you thought.”

Nicole smiled while looking Waverly in the eye and finally made a shot, “Yeah, well maybe I just need to look at you harder so I can make all of my shots!”

Waverly ran her fingers up Nicole’s arms and walked around her lover. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and kissed the middle of her back, “Hmmm…but now I’m behind you so can’t look me in the eyes.”

Nicole felt goose bumps rippled all over her body, but two could play at this game. She quickly turned around pinning Waverly to the pool table while whispering in her ear, “Mmmm..but now you’re in front of me…so what am I to do??”

Nicole grabbed her pool stick and trapped Waverly against the table while she leaned over, softly kissed her girlfriend’s neck, and took her shot. Unfortunately her ball didn’t go in as she’d hoped, and Waverly squealed, “Ahhh haaa!!! I win, Haught! Pay up!”

Nicole laughed and stood back, “Okay okay, you won, and I always pay my debits, but I’m gonna need a little more liquid courage for this if you don’t mind.”

Waverly could see the hesitation in her lover’s eyes and said, “Baby, this is a silly bet, and if you’re not comfortable with any of this, I won’t be upset if you say no. You never have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Nicole.”

“I know, Waves. It’s just that I’m a little shy. I’ve never done this for anyone before.”

Waverly moved to say something when Nicole stopped her, “But I want to do this…for you.”

Nicole looked at their table and moved to get the bottle of moonshine Doc left for them. She motioned for Waverly to sit at a table near the stage area of Shorty’s and brought over the bottle with their glasses. She poured herself a small shot, downed it, but then saw the worried look in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, Waves. I’m not going to get drunk. The night is still young, and you’re not the only one with a plan or two in store for this evening….if that’s okay. Shit! I forgot to ask you!”

Waverly looked confused, “Ask me what?”

Nicole sat down next to Waverly, “You’ve planned out this amazing evening, and I forgot to ask if I could do something for us later tonight.”

As much as Waverly loved to make plans, she had no expectations for the rest of their evening. She only planned for them to spend some quality time at Shorty’s and then go back to the homestead to see where the night took them. It had been a while since they’d made love, but with everything that had happened recently, she wasn’t planning or expecting anything physical to happen between them. Still, deep down she hoped they could rekindle the passion they’d felt when they first met, but Waverly was going to do whatever Nicole was comfortable with.

“Ummm..honestly I didn’t have anything special planned except us spending quality time together.”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief saying, “Oh good! That’s good because I was thinking we could get all comfy and try out those onesies you bought us awhile back. Oh, and I’ve got this amazing hot chocolate mix too! Hey…give me a second and I promise I’ll come through with my half of the bet.”

Nicole practically jumped out of the room and ran into the bathroom which made Waverly question the entire events of their night so far. One minute Nicole was flirting and kissing her neck passionately to get her to miss her shots, and the next minute she seemed happy wearing cute onesies and drinking hot chocolate. How did their very hot and sexy date night turn into a _lazy evening wearing onesie pajamas_ type of date? She couldn’t help but feel a wave of disappointment because even if she wasn’t expecting anything physical to happen, she’d be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she desperately wanted make love to her girlfriend. She missed Nicole’s intimate touch, the way her Officer's body moved against hers, and how perfectly they fit together.

But then Waverly realized Nicole might need a bit more time before they were intimate once again. Instead of feeling sad and let down, Waverly smiled while thinking about a cozy evening with her love in cute PJ’s while drinking hot coco. She was brought back to her present thoughts when Nicole came out of the bathroom, “Okay…soooo…I’m going to hold up my end of the bargain on our bet, but I can I pick it?”

Waverly smiled, “Of course, baby. Pick whatever feels best for you.”

Slowly Nicole walked in front of Waverly, bent down and kissed her lips softly and said, “You’re the only one I’d ever do this for because you’re the ONLY one for me, baby.”

Nicole backed up, hit a button on her phone, and waited until the music started. Then she started singing softly…..

 _The day we met_  
_Frozen I held my breath_  
_Right from the start_  
_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

Nicole shyly smiled looking at Waverly’s reaction which was in complete awe….

  
_My heart beats fast Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Nicole took a deep breath and continued while looking deep into Waverly’s eyes….

_One step closer…._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Nicole took a few deep breaths and continued the song….

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

Nicole was almost in trance while singing which made Waverly’s heart melt! Her love was singing for her and only her, and singing was one of her Officer’s top ten fears even if she had an amazing voice. Waverly continued to listen while happy tears formed in her eyes.

_One step closer!!_

 

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_

 

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

Nicole stepped close to Waverly pulling her out of her chair with her hand and kissed it….

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

Nicole softly kissed Waverly as the song ended. They pulled away from one another as tears streamed down Waverly’s cheeks. “No one has ever done anything like that for me before, Nicole. I’m…I’m completely speechless.”

“I know I didn’t write the song, but the lyrics fit how I feel about you, Waverly.”

Waverly smiled while wiping away her tears and nodded, “Thank you so much for that, baby, and those lyrics describe exactly how about I feel about you too.”

Nicole’s dimples were on full display as she smiled and nuzzled into Waverly’s neck, “You mean everything to me, Waverly Earp, and today has been absolutely incredible. No one has ever treated in such a loving way like you have.”

The Officer pulled back so she could kiss her lover’s lips, and Waverly softly moaned at the contact. Waverly was the one to break the kiss, “Sooo…I’ve got some desert in the kitchen I was hoping we could share.”

“That sounds perfect, baby.”

Waverly smiled and moved towards the kitchen which gave Nicole time to send out a few more texts. While she was in the bathroom, she’d texted Jeremy to initiate their plan. She figured he’d need at least an hour to set everything up, and having desert at Shorty’s would definitely give him enough time. She sent him another text….

**_Nicole: We’ll be here at least another hour. Does that give you enough time to set everything up?_ **

****

**_Jeremy: Perfect! That gives me plenty of time. I’m so excited for you to see what I’ve created!_ **

****

**_Nicole: Thank you so much, Jer. Waverly’s friend who drove us here said there’s a storm coming even if the weather report says there isn’t. I don’t want to risk doing this outside if it rains._ **

****

**_Jeremy: Makes sense, and plus I get to show off what I made for you two ;)_ **

****

**_Nicole: You’re the best! Thank you again!!_ **

****

**_Jeremy: Anything for Wayhaught!!_ **

 

Nicole laughed when she read Jeremy's last text. Waverly walked up to the table with two pieces of hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream for Nicole and vegan ice cream for herself.

“What’s so funny?” Waverly asked as she set the food down.

“Oh ummm…Jeremy. He wanted to know how we were doing, and he’s given us a name like they do with the celebrities.”

Waverly scooted next to Nicole and felt her strong Officer’s arm instantly wrap around her. “Okay, now you have to tell me the name!”

"He calls us _Wayhaught_.”

Waverly chuckled, “That’s cute!! Awww…we’re like the celebrities now, babe.”

Nicole pulled her in close and winked, “I guess we are.” She looked down and smiled, “Wow Waves; you remembered this is my favorite dessert!”

Waverly cut off a piece of pie with her fork, dipped it in the vanilla ice cream, just like her girlfriend loved, and fed her bite, “Of course I remembered, and this pie was made by Marge Willcot from the Willcot farm. She really appreciated you stopping by her place yesterday, and this is a thank you from her.”

Nicole took the bite, “That’s really good. I’ll be sure to thank her when I see her next.”

Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes, “I hope you know that in the short amount of time you’ve been here, you’ve become such an important part of this town. You’re respected by everyone around you, and I’m so proud of everything you do.”

This time Nicole’s eyes teared up slightly, “That means so much to me, Waves. Thank you.”

Waverly kissed her girlfriend’s lips, “Let’s eat then get back to the homestead so we can snuggle up in our PJ’s and relax the rest of the evening.”

Nicole smiled while thinking, _“Hopefully we’ll do more than just relax tonight…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for so many positive comments and kudos for this story. I've got a few more chapters left before I'm done, and I hope y'all will enjoy them all. Also, I'm sorry for not updating this story as quickly as I'd hoped, but I really do thank all of you who've taken the time to read it. Like I've said before, writing has really helped me sooooo much emotionally over this past year. Thank you, Earpers!! 
> 
> The song I picked for this chapter was inspired by a youtube video by Ange 12...such a great video and song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSiwKapbCWA


	20. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole are on the way back to the homestead when a lightning storm hits. Can these two ever catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Wayhaught, they always keep getting interrupted with drama, but I promise this will be the last interruption before they can finally enjoy the rest of their evening. It's a short chapter that will lead into something beautiful <3

The ride back to the homestead was a pleasant one filled with lots of snuggles and laughter between the two lovers. They were in the backseat of Jimmy’s Hummer enjoying each other’s company when suddenly a lightning bolt flashed directly in front of their vehicle almost causing Jimmy to drive off the side of the road. He slammed on the breaks as dark clouds began to form overhead and the wind picked up.

“Umm…ladies, I’m not sure what’s going on with the weather tonight, but I better get you two home pronto before a storm comes in.”

Jimmy hit the gas and drove as quickly as possible towards the homestead. The wind picked up even more, and once on the homestead’s property, Waverly and Nicole ran out of the vehicle onto the front porch. Jimmy waved goodbye and drove off while the two women looked at the ominous sky above. The clouds had a red tint and glow about them that sent a shiver down Waverly’s spine, and thunder could be heard all around. All she could say was, “Bulshar…it has to be him.”

Nicole took her lover’s trembling hand and led them inside. She hugged Waverly while softly running her fingers through the beautiful brunette’s hair, “We’re okay now, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Just as Nicole spoke those words, a flash of lightning hit the barn starting a small fire on the outside wall. Waverly screamed, “Nicole!!  The barn!! Doc said he left some moonshine in there!”

They threw off their heels and quickly put on their boots sitting next to the front door. Nicole asked, “Where are the fire extinguishers? “

“Two are under the kitchen counter by the sink and two are in my Jeep. I’ll grab the ones from my Jeep…you get the ones in the kitchen.”

And with that, they ran towards the extinguishers and met up at the fire. Even though the wind had gotten even stronger, it was blowing in such a way that kept the fire from spreading. It was almost as if something was protecting them, and within a few minutes, Nicole and Waverly had the fire contained and put out.

Looking inside the barn Nicole asked, “What the hell was Doc thinking keeping moonshine in here?”

“Doc told me a few nights ago he had an argument with Wynonna the night of the cookout, and I think the moonshine is his peace offering.”

“Well, we gotta move it, Waves. Doc’s going to be pissed, but we better move it away from the homestead just in case.”

Waverly nodded and they quickly moved the case of moonshine towards the fence line.  Nicole looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at them from the distance.  The figure moved towards them yelling, “I told you Waverly! You and all of your friends you better be extra careful! There’s powerful magic here, and you’re no match for it!”

Nicole realized it was Rosita, and she felt so much anger fill her chest. She pulled her dress up to reveal a small pistol in a garter belt, but Waverly touched Nicole’s arm to stop her while saying, “You really don’t know me, my family, or my friends if you think we can’t beat Bulshar! You picked the wrong side to be on, Rosita!”

Instead of pulling her gun out, the Officer walked over to the case of moonshine, picked up a bottle, and threw it at Rosita who caught it. The Officer yelled, “You’re the one who’s going to need this more than we will. Soon the curse will be destroyed so you better enjoy what small amount of freedom you have left. Don’t come back here ever again, do you hear me?!!”

Rosita looked at Waverly who said, “Don’t come back, Rosita. If you do, I can’t protect you. You’re on your own.”

With those words, Waverly took Nicole’s hand, “Come on, baby; let’s go home.”

Nicole walked with Waverly into the homestead where she pulled the brunette into her arms. Waverly felt all of the stress over the past few days catch up to her while tears filled her eyes. She looked up to see her lover in a similar state; Nicole’s eyes streamed tears down her cheeks and Waverly softly wiped them away which brought a soft smile to the redhead’s face. To lighten the mood, Waverly said, “We REALLY can’t catch a break, can we?”

Both women started to giggle while hugging one another. “Yeah, Waves, but this time we can’t blame Wynonna for interrupting our date.”

“Very true, Haught. Very true…”

Nicole moved back when she noticed a slight pain in her leg. She looked down to see her dress was ripped and had a cut on her thigh.

“Oh Nicole! You’re hurt!”

Nicole looked at the cut realizing it wasn’t too bad and wouldn’t need stitches, “I’m okay. See? I just need to….”

Before Nicole could finish her sentence, the fiery brunette had already run into the kitchen and grabbed their trusty first aid kit saying, “Baby, sit down so I can clean it.”

Nicole did as she was told while Waverly proceeded to disinfect the cut along with putting a special ointment that Jeremy created in his lab that helped cuts heal faster. She then put on a bandage and looked in her Officer’s eyes. Nicole was smiling, “We sure do a lot of patching each other up these days.”

Waverly touched her lover’s cheek, “When we should be doing other things.”

And with that, Waverly pulled Nicole into a deep and passionate kiss……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the kudos and absolutely lovely comments you've all left for my story! I can't believe I started writing this almost a year ago, and so much has happened since then. It was only supposed to be a 4 chapter story, but I kept thinking of new ideas. Thank you for sticking by my long periods of writers block, and as we speak, I've been writing the next chapter. This next one is going to be the most challenging one for me to write, and I do plan to have it up by the end of the weekend. Sending love and light to you all!


	21. Stars and Onesies Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole puts her part of their date into motion, and Waverly couldn't be happier with what her love has planned. They definitely needed this special time together to reconnect with one another....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible...I promised I'd update my story over a month ago, and I totally broke that promise. I'm so sorry, everyone!! I truly intended on updating this much sooner, but writers block got the best of me.I knew what I wanted to write, but the words were not coming to me especially since this chapter and especially the next mean so much to me. I think I put too much pressure on myself to write the perfect love scene since the characters and you, the fandom, only deserve only the best! Good news is I'm almost finished editing second part of this chapter so I can post that very soon, and then I'll be wrapping up this story. Thank you for being so patient with me over this past year, and I really hope you enjoy Nicole's portion of their date. 
> 
> Oh and I had to add the pic of Dom in her onesie from her Instagram...the one in my story doesn't have the actual hood, but you get my drift. How cute is she???

Kissing wasn’t something Waverly particularly enjoyed with her previous lovers especially since they were all teeth and saliva. Champ was a perfect example of someone who had no clue as to what his partner wanted, and Waverly usually pushed his head away after he practically sucked her lips raw to stop his kissing attempts.

Nicole, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Champ in every way especially when it came to kissing. Nicole knew when Waverly wanted to take things slow while being treated soft and gentle and she also knew when Waverly wanted nothing more than to be consumed by their passion. Having a partner that truly understood her needs and desires was something Waverly had never experienced before. It scared and excited her all at the same time, and after being with Nicole, Waverly knew she’d never want to kiss or be with anyone else ever again.

Right now, Waverly wanted to be in control, and Nicole was more than happy to let her lover deeply kiss and caress her face while she straddled the Officer’s lap. Unfortunately Waverly’s leg brushed up against the newly applied bandage on her leg which caused Nicole to lean away with a hiss. 

“Oh, baby! I’m sorry!! I got carried away with everything, didn’t I?” Waverly asked with such guilt in her eyes.  She stood up while Nicole tried to console her, “It’s okay, Waves. Seriously, you barely brushed against me. I’m fine, I swear.”

Waverly started to pace back and forth, “But you’re not fine, Nicole. See? Look at your leg. You’re bleeding through the bandage. We better get you stitches. Shit, I know how to ruin everything, don’t I?”

Waverly looked outside knowing it would be hard to drive through the heavy downpour that was hitting the homestead’s property, and to top it off they’d both been drinking. There was no way either one of them was getting behind the wheel. Tears started to form in her eyes as she shook her head until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and softly twisted her around. Nicole tilted her head up and said, “Baby, trust me I don’t need stitches. As many cuts and scrapes as I’ve had in my lifetime, I know when I need a doctor. Right now, all I need is **_you_**.”

She gently kissed Waverly which brought a soft moan out of her love. **_This woman knows EXACTLY how to kiss and touch me_** _,_ Waverly thought as she leaned into her Officer’s chest. Nicole stopped the kiss and smiled, “How about we start my portion of our date? I laid out your unicorn onesie on Wynonna’s bed earlier so you can get ready in her room. I’ll get ready upstairs and let you know when to come up.” She kissed and then nipped at Waverly’s bottom lip in a playful way that had the brunette giggling. Before Nicole could walk upstairs, Waverly said, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nicole turned around with a devilish smile on her lips that highlighted her dimples, “I’ll be more than okay once we’re upstairs, baby.”

The deep tone of her voice sent vibrations throughout Waverly’s core, and she smiled while admiring Nicole’s strong and incredibly toned body ascend the staircase. Spending the day with her Officer had ignited a fire within, and thoughts of what she wanted to do to her lover’s body ran rampant throughout her mind. But she was still unsure where the evening would lead them. She’d promised herself that no matter what happened, this night would be all about Nicole and what she wanted. Her lover had spent so much of their short yet intense relationship focused on Waverly’s needs and wants, and now it was time for her to reciprocate.

Waverly walked into Wynonna’s bedroom and saw her light blue unicorn onesie on the bed. She took off her clothing but left on her sexy black thong just in case the night moved from cuddling to something more intimate. She looked in the mirror and smiled; Nicole hated onesies, but Waverly insisted on getting the unicorn one for herself and a cowboy one for Nicole. She smiled while thinking how much it meant to her that Nicole suggested they wear these outfits. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Nicole calling from upstairs, and Waverly quickly replied, “I’m on my way!”

Waverly could hear the storm pounding the homestead’s walls and roof as she walked up the stairs. The electricity flickered a few times, but once she reached the top, she noticed the lights continued to flicker inside her room. She opened the door to find twinkling stars all over the ceiling. She also noticed a group of Himalayan salt rocks surrounding a flickering light on the floor that gave off a soft orange glow, and wilderness sounds were coming from several speakers surrounding the room. Nicole was wearing her cowboy onesie while she sat on a what was obviously another one of Jeremy's cushions he'd created, and the cushion covered in pillows and blankets. Their bed was pushed to the side to make room for the cushion, and Nicole had on the biggest dimpled grin while motioning around the room, “Surprise, baby!! I wanted to recreate one of our first dates. Remember when we sat outside looking up at the stars together?”

Waverly’s mouth was in awe as she looked over at her love, “I’ll never forget that night. That’s the night I knew I was falling head over heels for you.”

Nicole blushed, “That night _was_ pretty special. Just you, me, a thermos of hot cider, a few blankets, and the stars. Even though we didn’t have a campfire that night, I thought the salt rocks on the floor would be a nice touch, and Jeremy even added the flickering light.”

Waverly smiled so brightly and nodded while taking in the room; it truly felt as if they were outside!  Nicole got up and took her girlfriend’s hand while leading her towards the cushion on the floor. They sat down and Nicole motioned for Waverly to lean back so she could truly enjoy the amazing sight that sparkled on the ceiling. Waverly gasped as she looked up!

“Jeremy did all of this. It’s a holographic image of the stars from exactly this point on the planet, and it changes second by second. So what you see is exactly what we would see outside if it wasn’t storming. You know better than I do that Purgatory’s weather is unpredictable, and this was a back up to my original plan.”

“Backup plan? What do you mean?”

Nicole sat up, “Originally I’d planned to take you outside after the cookout and show you the stars through a high power telescope Jeremy recently bought, but if the weather had been bad like it is now, **this** was my backup plan.”

Waverly’s eyes instantly went down. She started to fidget with her hands as she remembered that night and all the pain she’d caused Nicole. Her girlfriend sensed this and quickly took her hands into her own, “Baby, please look at me.”

Waverly slowly looked up and saw so much love and sweetness emanating from her lover’s soft brown eyes. “I meant it when I said I forgive you. We all make mistakes and I know now more than ever how much you love me. I trust you, Waverly.”

Waverly hugged Nicole, “I love you, Nicole. All of this…it’s so….sooo….AMAZEBALLS!”

Both women started laughing harder than they had in weeks, and all the tension they’d both felt melted away as they hugged one another. They looked into each other’s eyes as their laughter slowly stopped and was replaced by an urgency that neither one could ignore. Waverly softly touched Nicole’s cheek, “Nicole, we’ll go at your pace with all of this, but I want you to know; I’m all yours…every part of me. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. You’re it for me, Nicole Haught.”

“And you’re **_it_** for me, Waverly Earp. Meeting you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Not only do I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world, but you’ve also given me a true family.”

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck and kissed it. Waverly held her close saying, “And all it took was for a cocky cop to walk into a bar...”

“And find the most beautiful and captivating woman ever covered in cheap beer,” Nicole finished. Both women giggled and held one another while looking up at the ceiling. For once both ladies could relax and enjoy each other’s company especially since moments like these were rare. Nicole broke the silence and said, “Baby, tell me about the constellations you see.”

Nicole was an astronomy enthusiast just like Waverly, and she absolutely loved hearing her girlfriend explain the different stars and stories associated with each. Waverly lit up and then began describing each visible star along with the mythology behind each. Nicole cuddled deeper into Waverly’s side, and with each new story, she began felt more at peace than she had in such a long time. She couldn’t contain herself and softly started to kiss Waverly’s neck which brought the brunette to a standstill with her current story. Waverly moaned and ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair.

“Mmmm…sorry Waves, I interrupted you. Your beautiful mind is such a turn on for me.”

Nicole had said this before, but hearing it again at this moment was so powerful. Waverly moved and straddled her Officer’s lap along with being much more careful not to rub against her recent injury. She took Nicole’s hands and placed one on her hip and the other on her face so she could nuzzle into it.

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend and thought she was looking up at a real honest to god angel. The stars were sparkling on the ceiling behind her, and Waverly’s golden hair was framing her face in a way that made the Officer’s heart melt. As she touched Waverly’s cheek Waverly said, “You’re the only person I’ve ever known that truly loves how my mind works.”

Nicole tilted her head with a sad look, “Oh baby, I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is, Nicole. I mean, don’t get me wrong; Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis always encouraged me to do well in school, but when I would talk about certain subjects, I could tell they really didn’t understand what I was saying and would zone out. Wynonna; she’s always loved me, but she got confused when I would rant about how our history books in school got soooo many facts wrong. Chrissy was a sweet friend growing up, but she rarely asked about what I was studying, and Champ….all he wanted was to turn off my _pretty little mind._ ”

“But, you really get me! I know sometimes I’ll talk a million miles an hour about a subject, but you’re the first person I’ve ever been with to ask me questions if you didn’t understand what I said!”

“That’s because I want to know all about you and what you’re thinking, Waves. I’m fascinated by you.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole, “Thank you for that, and just so you know; you fascinate me too. I’ve never met anyone as loyal, strong, and caring as you.”

Even in the darkness of the room, Waverly could see Nicole’s blush on her cheeks. She kissed Nicole as she gently pushed her deeper towards the cushion and pillows. She didn’t want to break the mood but a giggle came out which caused Nicole to smile saying, “Okay, what’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking we REALLY need to ask Jeremy to make a cushion like this for our bed.”

Nicole laughed, “Mmmm…I agree, Miss Earp. It does feel like we’re on a cloud.”

With a seductive smile Waverly replied, “Well, I’m about to make you feel like you’re flying, Officer Haught.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry for not posting something sooner, and the second half of this chapter will be where my Mature rating for this story comes into play. Thank you again for all the kudos and amazing support y'all have given me and my story this past year. Your kind words have truly gotten me through some very rough times, and it's meant more to me than y'all will ever know. Sending so much love and light to you all!!


	22. Stars and Onesies Part 2: The Love Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally have time to be together....nothing more needs to be said (wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments on my story. This chapter was the hardest to write since I've never written a love scene before. I wanted to do these characters justice, and I hope you enjoy what I've written.

Before Nicole could come back with a witty reply, Waverly pulled her into a deep kiss. She felt her lover’s tongue brush against her lips asking for permission which Nicole eagerly accepted.  Before their kiss could become more intense, Waverly pulled back while tracing her fingers over Nicole’s lips. She asked in a quiet voice, “Are you sure? We can wait if you’re not ready for this.”

Nicole had a flashback to when she made love to Waverly for the first time. She didn’t want to move too fast and scare her love away, and now…Waverly was doing the same for her. She smiled at the sweet gesture, “I’ve never been more ready, Waves; I want you.”

Waverly didn’t need to be told twice as she gently pushed Nicole back into the cushions, “I want you too, Nicole, and I want to show you **_exactly_** how much you mean to me."

Waverly kissed her Officer while cupping her cheek, and she could feel her girlfriend’s dimples under her fingertips.

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling especially when she felt her girlfriend softly nip at her jawline and then slowly down her neck until she began to kiss at her pulse point. She shivered when she felt Waverly’s teeth bite down gently while licking the mark she’d left. As sexy and loving as Waverly was being, Nicole could tell her girlfriend was holding back, and she needed to let Waverly know she could totally let go.

“Waves…..baby.”

Waverly instantly looked up and thought she’d gone too far with the bite, “Oh god…did I hurt you?”

Nicole lifted her head up, “No…nothing like that. I can feel you’re holding back, and it’s okay to let go with me.”

“Sooo…you liked that bite thing I did?”

Nicole couldn’t help but giggle. They really hadn’t had much time to explore one another sexually, and for the most part, Nicole always took the lead. She could tell tonight was different, and it made Nicole feel incredible that Waverly was finally showing her what she wanted.

“If I don’t like something, I promise I’ll tell you, but the bite thing you did? I liked that…a lot. Just don’t bite where anyone can see while I’m in uniform.”

Waverly coyly smiled saying, “Duly noted Officer.”                                                                                                                  

Waverly started kissing Nicole again and soon they were both moaning into one another. Suddenly Waverly lifted herself up off Nicole which brought out a small whine of frustration from the Officer until she realized what her girlfriend was doing. Waverly stood up and slowly began to unzip her unicorn onezie. Never in a million years would Nicole have thought that a onezie could look so incredibly sexy on someone, but Waverly was proving her wrong especially when she realized her lover wasn’t wearing a bra. Her toned stomach was on full display while her breasts were still semi covered up.

“My god, Waverly; you are so beautiful,” Nicole said in a deep breath.

Waverly shyly looked down for a moment after hearing Nicole’s sweet words, but she quickly regained her confidence. She wanted to give her love a bit of a show so she seductively began to pull the onezie off her shoulders. Soon her breasts were in full view which brought out a gasp from her Officer. No matter how many times Nicole had seen Waverly naked, she was always in awe of just how incredible her lover’s body looked and especially felt. Waverly pulled the onezie completely off her body revealing the black laced thong she was wearing and proceeded to straddle her Officer’s lap.

Nicole’s mind was in overdrive. She’d never seen Waverly so confident in the bedroom before, and she had to admit that confidence was a huge turn on! After Waverly sat down on her lap, Nicole couldn’t resist herself as she moved her hands from Waverly’s hips slowly over the brunette’s toned stomach, but she hesitated before moving towards her lover’s breasts. Waverly picked up on Nicole’s hesitation and for a moment thought Nicole was regretting this amount of intimacy between them until she looked deep into the redhead’s eyes; her lover was looking for consent. Even though Waverly was practically naked and straddling her, Nicole wouldn’t move forward without truly knowing this was what Waverly wanted. She took Nicole’s hands, kissed both her palms, and placed them on her breasts saying, “I’m yours, Nicole; body, mind, and soul.”

Nicole moaned as soon as she felt Waverly’s nipples harden underneath her palms, “Baby, I’ll never stop checking in with what you want.”

“And that’s another reason why I’m so totally in love with you,” Waverly replied.

She leaned over and kissed Nicole slowly at first until she threaded her fingertips through the redhead’s hair and pulled slightly. Waverly leaned up and touched the zipper on Nicole’s onezie saying, “Can I take this off, baby?”

Nicole’s mouth was wide open as she nodded which brought a huge smile to Waverly’s face. “You have no idea how much it meant to me to ask us to wear these tonight,” Waverly said while pulling the zipper down. “I know you hate onezies so all of this….and everything you’ve done tonight and since you’ve been in my life has meant the world to me.”

Waverly was fighting back emotional tears of love while trying to be sexy when her Officer took her hand and sat up. Waverly smiled and slowly pulled the onezie off Nicole’s shoulders and off her arms. Waverly touched her face gently with her fingertips and let them slowly move down towards Nicole’s bare chest. She swallowed and then looked down asking for consent with her eyes just as Nicole had done with her. Nicole nodded and Waverly carefully traced her fingertips over Nicole’s hardened nipples. Nicole let out a slight moan at the touch which brought a smile and more confidence to Waverly. She moved her fingers back up to Nicole’s face and said, “You always tell me how beautiful I am, but do you truly know how incredibly beautiful and gorgeous you are, Nicole?”

Nicole shyly looked down and said, “To be honest, I’ve been told how hot I am, no pun intended.”

Both ladies chuckled a bit when Nicole continued, “But, I’ve never felt truly **_beautiful_ ** until I met you.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, “You are the most **_beautiful_** person I’ve ever known, Nicole Haught. When I thought I might lose you, my heart broke more than you can imagine. Now that I have you in my arms, I swear I’ll spend every day of my life showing you how beautiful and _**especially** _ how important you are to me.”

Nicole smiled and said with a thick southern drawl, “That almost sounds like a proposal, Miss Earp.”

Nicole used that accent as a way to joke around with Waverly in the past so Waverly played along in her southern drawl, “Let’s just say it’s a…promise…for better things to come.”

Nicole nuzzled into Waverly’s neck and kissed it while softly leaving a bite mark of her own. Waverly moaned when she felt Nicole’s teeth hit her skin and then lips softly caressing the mark. She pulled Nicole’s head back, “God you feel amazing, and I promise you’ll have all of me, but baby….right now I want all of you.”

Waverly practically growled her words as she pushed Nicole back into the cushions. She began pulling the rest of Nicole’s onezie off in one swift motion which caught the Officer off guard. She’d never seen such passion coming from Waverly, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Waverly noticed Nicole had forgone panties which made her moan out loud when it truly dawned on her that Nicole wanted to be intimate with her all along! Any fears or negative thoughts about Nicole not wanting to be with her were gone in an instant as she pulled the onezie away and saw her lover’s naked body. Waverly slowly dragged her hands up Nicole’s legs and felt them twitch at her touch as she said, “Baby, do you trust me?”

Nicole tilted her head at the question but immediately said, “Yes…with my life…I trust you.”

Waverly ran her fingers over Nicole’s legs and slowly over her stomach, “Good…I trust you too…with my life. You said earlier that you want me to let go completely, and I want to do that with you. So…trust me with everything I’m about to do to you, my love.”

Waverly stood up and took off her laced thong, and Nicole gasped when she could see how wet her lover was along her thighs. Waverly noticed where Nicole looked and said, “You do this to me every time I’m around you, Nicole. Sometimes you doubt how much you turn me on, but as you can easily see, I am always ready for you.”

Nicole was without words when Waverly moved closer saying, “I’m always ready for you, but right now, I’m going to take care of you.”

Waverly moved closer to kiss and softly bit down on Nicole’s neck while she straddled her lover’s lap. Nicole moaned at the contact of not only feeling Waverly on her neck but also feeling how wet she was on her thighs. Her instinct was to flip Waverly over so she could ravage her lover, but no…this was Waverly’s moment. The brunette could tell Nicole wanted to take control so she pinned Nicole down and whispered in her ear, “Oh no…you’re mine, baby. You always take care of me, and I want to do the same to you.”

Waverly licked and kissed Nicole’s neck but also said, “But, I hope you know you’re in total control with all of this. I want to take care of you like you’ve always taken care of me.”

Waverly pulled back to look in Nicole’s eyes and saw so much love shining back, “Waves, I trust you. It’s just….I’m used to taking care of everyone around me. Sometimes…it's hard for me to give up control. I know I  told you to let go with me, and really want you to do that. It's just hard for me to let go."

Waverly smiled while taking Nicole’s hands and gently kissed her fingertips. “I’ll do whatever you feel is comfortable, but baby…it means everything for me to take care of you for a change. Would that be okay?”

Nicole stuttered saying, “Yes…I’m yours, Waves.”

Waverly smiled brightly as she leaned down and kissed her love deeply. Their kisses deepened as Waverly moved her hands over Nicole’s body. Waverly moved and kissed down Nicole’s neck while taking little bites along the way that brought out deep moans from her Officer. Her hands moved along Nicole’s breasts while she took them in her hands. She licked seductively down the middle of Nicole’s chest while softly pinching her left nipple. Nicole gasped and moaned while Waverly kissed towards her right breast while taking her nipple into her mouth. She sucked down gently at first, but she remembered Nicole’s words; her Officer wanted her to let go. She bit down while pinching Nicole’s other nipple in her hand which caused Nicole to let out a cry! Waverly’s instinct was to stop and make sure she hadn’t crossed any lines with her love, but that instinct was stopped when Nicole pushed her head deeper into her breast. She continued sucking and then let go of her breast with a pop! Nicole moaned, “Oh…god…Waverly…please. Please, I need you.”

Waverly knew exactly what she needed, but she slowly kissed towards where her love wanted. She didn’t want to tease Nicole too much, but at the same time Waverly wanted to prolong her lover’s pleasure. As she kissed and moved lower on Nicole’s body, she shifted her lover’s legs and kissed over her thighs while moving each leg around her neck. Nicole looked on with her pupils blown in pure desire. Waverly had only gone down on her a couple of times, and each time felt amazing. However, this time Waverly was in complete control, and Nicole laid her head back in complete submission and anticipation of what was yet to come.

Nicole closed her eyes wanting to focus on every touch…every kiss…every lick that Waverly was slowly giving her thighs. She felt Waverly nip at her inner thigh while kissing it which brought out a very loud moan. Nicole had her fill of sexual partners, but no one had kissed and touched her on that spot before. She gasped at the pleasure it brought, and Waverly, being such a quick student, bit down and kissed it again. Waverly then took her fingers and began to touch and feel the other side of Nicole’s inner thigh. Nicole then moaned loudly, “Please…please touch me, Waves!”

Waverly would never deny her lover so while she was kissing Nicole’s right inner thigh, she moved her fingers towards her lover’s center. She instantly felt how wet she was and moaned saying, “Oh god, Nicole! You’re so wet!”

Nicole gasped, “It’s all for you. No one has ever made me feel this way, Waves.”

Hearing Nicole’s words made Waverly want to kiss her love. She moved up from her thighs and pulled Nicole into a deep kiss while rocking her leg into her lover's center. She kissed Nicole deeply and took her tongue into her mouth which made her Officer moan deeper. Waverly pulled away so she could look Nicole in her eyes and her hand moved over Nicole's stomach and then towards her center again. She kissed Nicole gently and then began to move her fingers through her lover's center feeling how incredibly wet she was. She felt Nicole jerk up as she softly moved across her clit and then around her lips. She kissed Nicole’s neck and moved toward her neck. Waverly bit down while moving her fingers around Nicole’s clit with one hand, and the other hand was pinching Nicole’s right nipple.

Nicole screamed out in pleasure! The little bit of pain on her neck and nipple combined with her clit being touched was driving her insane with ecstasy! Waverly kissed up her neck while moving softly around Nicole’s clit teasing her just a bit more until Nicole pulled away from the kiss, “God, Waves…please…I need…I need you inside….now…no teasing!”

Waverly kissed Nicole softly, “No more teasing...I promise, but…are you ready for me? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nicole looked back with dark eyes and said deeply, “I’ve never been more ready.”

Waverly moved her fingers from Nicole’s clit and slowly moved one inside her love. Nicole moaned at the sensation of Waverly's finger inside her. Waverly began to rock her body into Nicole’s so she could give her lover every ounce of pressure and pleasure. She rocked harder while kissing Nicole, and her love moved back saying, “More….please…give me more, baby..”

Waverly knew exactly what she wanted and inserted another finger inside her love. She could feel Nicole clenching on to her fingers tightly but could also tell she wasn’t ready to let go. Waverly need to give her something else.

Waverly kissed Nicole deeply and said in her ear in a deep tone, “Let me take care of you completely, baby.”

Nicole nodded and moaned while she felt Waverly’s fingers continue to move inside her. Waverly kissed slowly down her body until she reached Nicole’s thighs. Nicole was moving along with Waverly’s fingers and watched her love kiss deeply between her thighs. Nicole moaned again…”Please…please…take me!”

Nicole had never said words like those to anyone, and Waverly instantly picked up on how vulnerable Nicole was. Waverly looked up from her lover’s thighs to say, “I’ll take you, baby, and I promise to always love you!”

Nicole looked down to see Waverly say her words and then dip her tongue deep into her folds. She cried out in pleasure as Waverly continued to move her fingers inside while licking her lips and finally towards her clit. Waverly began licking and also sucking her clit in a way that had Nicole bucking off the cushions. Waverly pushed her left hand down on Nicole’s stomach to push her to stay still while still licking. Nicole’s walls were starting to tighten around Waverly’s fingers so she curled them up in such a way that had Nicole screaming and calling out her name!

Nicole’s orgasm was beyond intense and was huge! She cried out and bucked into Waverly’s mouth and fingers as she finally let go…..she let go of the fear that Waverly would hurt her…she let go of any idea that she wasn’t good enough for Waverly...and she truly let go of what happened with Rosita. Waverly wasn’t her ex-girlfriend or ex-wife, and she loved her in a way than she’d never experienced before!

Tears came out of her eyes just as she came down from the intense feelings Waverly showed and gave her. She felt Waverly kiss slowly up her body and then kiss up her neck. Nicole was breathing heavy and Waverly wrapped her arms around her while pulling up a few blankets around them. They looked up at the stars on the ceiling and held one another for a few moments until Waverly spoke up in a hesitant voice.

“Are…I mean…are you okay?”

Nicole was still breathing heavy since she’d never experienced and orgasm like that before. She said, “Ohh…trust me…I’m more than okay.”

She pulled Waverly deeply into her side tightly and then rolled over so she could look down into her lover’s beautiful green eyes. She smiled a bright dimpled smile which made Waverly giggle. They gently kissed each other until Nicole said, “Waves, I’ve never been more okay in my entire life. I love you so much.”

They kissed until Waverly said, “So…we’re okay? I mean…you and I?”

“Oh baby, we’re more than okay. Just…do me a favor?”

Waverly said immediately, “Anything!”

“Please talk to me if you’re upset about anything…and…please don’t go out to a random lake looking for clues…or really anywhere looking for clues..unless we’re together or someone else in the group is with you. If I lost you Waves, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Nicole was rambling with her words and her eyes filled with tears. Waverly was quick to kiss her eyes and cheeks saying, “No..no..I won’t do that again.”

Nicole pulled Waverly in tightly as they looked up at the stars on the ceiling. She kissed Waverly’s forehead saying, “Umm..I know you wanted to be in control this evening but…I’d love to take care of you too.

Waverly sat up saying, “The night is still young, and I’m all yours, baby. I’m completely and totally all yours.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

A few hours later….

 

Nicole woke up from another nightmare covered in sweat….this time it was more real than ever….

She was shaking…she could still see the bodies and people screaming in the woods..so much blood and chaos. She was lucky though…she ran to a boat on the river and was able to escape the carnage. One word was screamed during her dream over and over again though…. ** _Bulshar!!_**

Waverly was sleeping soundly next to her as she looked up and saw the beautiful stars on the ceiling. She sat up and felt Waverly’s hand on her own while she mumbled, “Baby….you…you okay?”

Nicole said, “Yeah…yeah I’m okay..I’m gonna take a shower.”

Nicole moved from their love cocoon of pillows and blankets to feel the cold air of the room hit her. She shivered and moved towards the bathroom. She started the shower and looked into the mirror. Nicole could still see the bodies…she knew this was more than a dream. She’d had a dream like this for as long as she could remember, but it’s the first time the name _Bulshar_ was apart of that dream. Was that demon infecting her dreams like he had Waverly? No…she knew this was something totally different. She moved towards the shower to see Waverly come into the bathroom saying, “Mind if I join you?”

Nicole smiled brightly and took her lover’s hand, “Of course not, baby.”

They kissed while cleaning each with a soapy loofah, rinsed one another, and then got out of the shower where they wrapped one another up in big fluffy towels. It was still too early for breakfast so Waverly said, “Baby, how about I make us some sleepy time tea and we get a few more hours of sleep?”

Nicole kissed Waverly, “That sounds amazing. Thank you, Waves…for everything.”

Waverly smiled and moved into the bedroom where she put on one of Nicole’s T-shirts  and shorts. She moved downstairs while Nicole smiled but then realized she needed help with what was going on. She quickly found her phone and sent out a text…

**_The nightmares…they’re happening again, and now I KNOW Bulshar is behind what happened to me as a kid_ **

A few minutes passed when she got a reply back

 

**_I’m already on it…you might not like what I’ve found out, but at least you’ll get some answers_ **

****

Nicole put her phone down and cuddled into the blankets and cushions on the floor of Waverly’s room. So much had happened, but all she wanted to focus on was the beautiful woman walking into the room at that moment with tea and a few cookies in her hands.

 

Nicole looked up and said, “Waverly…thank you…for everything.”

 

They spent the next few hours drinking tea, snuggling, and then making love until they passed out into each other’s arms. Nicole laid back on the cushions while Waverly slept soundly on her chest and she thought; _No matter what happens, I’ll be by your side, Waves…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing love scenes is something I'm not used to doing so I hope you all enjoy what I've written. There is at least one chapter left in this story, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you soooo much being on this journey with me! I started this story a year ago thinking it would just be a few chapters, and it turned into so much more. I'm also very sorry for not updating it more often. Writers block along with other issues can be a bitch, but hey...I'll get y'all to the end of my story...I promise! Sending love and light to you all <3


	23. Love and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly continue reconnecting with one another in fluffy and emotional ways. Wynonna calls which gives Nicole the best time to meet up with the person she's been texting about her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter that will lead up to the end of my story......
> 
> Again, I can't thank all of you enough for those who are still reading this! This was my first fan fic, and I'm seeing more than ever that it's soooo important to keep up with the story because people really do read what you write! This past year has been a crazy whirlwind of changes for me geographically, emotionally, and even spiritually. I have another fan fic story in mind for this couple, but I think this time I'll write out several chapters ahead of time so I don't keep people waiting. This story has about 1 to 2 chapters left since it ties into where Season 2 ended, and I'm so happy that so many of you have enjoyed this journey. Also, thank you so much for those who said kind words when my pup passed away a few months back. She was my rock in many ways, but these days I'm finally learning to become my OWN rock! Sending love and light to you all this holiday season!! <3

Waverly had no clue it was morning since they’d fallen asleep with the blackout curtains closed and Jeremy’s holographic “star machine” running. She woke up to Nicole sleeping on her chest while tightly clinging to her waist. Nicole was prone to nightmares, but this last dream must have shaken her to her core.

 _“If Bulshar is trying to get to me through Nicole, I’ll make sure that demon goes back to hell more than once,”_ Waverly thought. She ran her fingers through the ginger’s hair, and her lover’s grip around her body began to slowly loosen as she relaxed into Waverly’s hand.

“MMMmmmm….you keep doing that, Waves, and we’re never getting up,” Nicole said with a slight southern drawl.

“We don’t have to be anywhere today so there’s no reason to get up,” Waverly replied with a giggle. She loved sleepy Nicole and how her southern accent came out when she was either being really flirty, exhausted, or first waking up.

Unfortunately the previous night’s nightmare hit Nicole hard as she fully woke, and she gasped for air as she sat up. She took several deep breaths and remembered her text messages along with the promise of getting answers to her nightmares even if those answers wouldn’t be pretty. Waverly also sat up, but wasn’t sure what to do. She slowly ran her fingers up and down Nicole’s back saying, “We’re okay, baby. You’re okay.”

Nicole’s breathing began to slow hearing Waverly’s words along with her lover’s touch, and she slowly fell back into the cushions. Waverly quickly nuzzle into Nicole’s neck and held her for a few moments until Waverly asked, “Baby…your nightmare; was it Bulshar?”

Nicole wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I don’t know for sure. I’ve had nightmares like this before, but this time his name was my dream.”

Waverly moved her hands up and down the arm Nicole had wrapped around her. That’s when it truly hit her; she was Nicole’s rock, and it made her heart soar knowing she could be there for Nicole just as much as her love had been there for her. She slowly moved towards Nicole’s neck leaving soft kisses saying, “I’ll always be here for you, baby. I promise.”

She kissed Nicole’s neck harder leaving little love bites that brought out a deep moan from her Officer. She shifted towards her chin leaving little pecks that made Nicole smile and giggle, and Waverly slowly straddled her lover while saying, “I’m here…I won’t go anywhere, baby. I’ve got you.”

Nicole couldn’t contain the tears forming in her eyes. She’d always felt that no matter situation she was in, she needed to be in control. But this was the first time in her whole life she felt that she could fully trust someone else; being with Waverly made her feel safe to be _vulnerable_. Tears started to stream down her face, and Nicole instantly worried that her girlfriend would think she was crying for the wrong reason. She didn’t expect Waverly to say, “Let it all out. You’re always so strong for the both of us, and I want you to know you can let go completely with me.”

Nicole smiled and started to cry more. She cried tears of joy, pain, and even love. Every emotion she’d felt over the past few months and even years started to flow out, and Waverly leaned down to kiss and hug her through it all. It was the emotional cleansing Nicole had desperately needed, and she finally let it all go as she cried deeply into Waverly’s neck. They held on to one another while slowly rocking into each other’s bodies. After a while, Nicole sniffled and said, “Oh…god. I had no idea how much I needed that.”

She looked up at Waverly seeing stars surrounding her lover’s beautiful face as she gave Nicole the crescent moon smile that always touched her heart. She truly looked like an angel sent to save her!! Before she could vocalize her thoughts, Waverly leaned down and softly kissed her lips while saying, “You don’t always have to be in control, baby. I’ve got you just as much as you’ve got me.”

Nicole’s heart melted at her words as she pulled Waverly into a deeper kiss. She flipped them over so she was on top and continued the kiss while running her hands up Waverly’s thighs. She slid her thigh into Waverly’s core which brought out a sweet moan from the brunette. Nicole started kissing and nipping at her lover’s neck while moving her thigh with deeper and slower thrusts. Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s neck to her ass pulling her in even harder while saying, “Nicole…please…I need…”

Nicole lifted her head to whisper in her lover’s ear, “What do you need, baby? I’ll give you anything…”

“Please…..I need you inside me,” Waverly gasped.

Nicole didn’t need any further instruction as she moved her hand in between their thighs and moaned when she felt how wet and ready Waverly was for her. She moved around Waverly’s entrance slowly with her fingers before finally sliding in one finger…and then another. Waverly let out a loud cry as she rocked into Nicole’s hand, and Nicole built up a steady pace with her hand while licking and sucking on Waverly’s neck.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s head and pulled her up so she could look her in the eyes while she slid her hand between the Officer’s thighs. Waverly moved her fingers along Nicole’s clit which brought out a huge moan from her lover as she rocked her body further into Nicole’s, and they moved in perfect rhythm while Waverly slowly moved two fingers inside Nicole. They kissed and rocked into one another until the incredible feelings they were experiencing were too much! They both came with a loud cry taking hold of one another while kissing and clawing at each other’s skin!

The two lovers held onto one another tightly as they both slowly came down from their high. Waverly kissed and nuzzled into Nicole’s neck while her Officer ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair. A few more moments passed until Waverly’s phone rang; it was the ringtone she’d set for Wynonna.

Waverly quickly grabbed her phone to hear Wynonna’s voice saying, “Hey Babygirl. I heard you got into a little bit of trouble and wanted to see how you were feeling.”

Nicole could tell the two sisters needed a moment to themselves. She softly kissed Waverly’s hand and cheek. She got up and dressed herself while saying softly, “I’ll make us some breakfast. Take all the time you need.” Waverly smiled while whispering a thank you as she went back to her phone call.

Nicole moved downstairs to see CJ sprawled out on the couch with a catnip ball. She walked over and scratched her kitty’s neck saying, “I’m glad you’ve made yourself at home, little one. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

CJ yawned and followed her owner into the kitchen where a fresh bowl of food and water was put in front of her, and she meowed while diving into the food. Nicole started the tea kettle while looking through the refrigerator to see what she could make for breakfast. She assessed there wasn’t enough to make a decent vegan meal for her love and thought this would be the best time to get to town without raising suspicion from Waverly. She made some Earl Grey tea for Waves and went back upstairs into their bedroom. She could tell Waverly was in a deep conversation with Wynonna so she put the cup of tea down and quietly said, “I’ll be back with food for you, baby.”

Waverly smiled and jumped up saying, “Hold on a sec, Wy.”  Waverly pulled Nicole into a huge hug and kissed her deeply and said, “Thank you for everything, baby.”

Nicole kissed her on her nose and said, “You need time to talk with her, and I get it. Plus, we’re out of food, so I’ll go get us some good stuff.”

“Can you get some sweet and sour soup?” Waverly asked softly.

“Of course…and peanut butter. No worries, baby. I’ve got your back,” Nicole replied with a cocky smile.

Waverly pulled her in for another deep kiss until Wynonna yelled over the phone, “OKAY!!! I CAN TELL YOU ARE BOTH MAKING OUT. God!!! You both really DO make the Notebook look bleak with all your PDA!!! Uhhhgggg!!”

Waverly and Nicole busted out laughing and Nicole yelled, “Hey, Wy…at least you know your sister is in good hands…in more ways than one!”

“Yuck on the visual, RED!! Waverly, kiss your girl and then get back on the phone with me, okay??”

Waverly and Nicole giggled and kissed one another one more time. Before leaving their bedroom, Nicole sent out another text to the one person who’s been helping her with her nightmares…Dolls.

**_Can we meet now? I know the answers I’m seeking will be hard, but I’ve got to know about these damn nightmares._ **

A few minutes passed when she got her reply…

**_I’ll be at the BBD’s office in one hour. Jeremy is at home so we’ll have time to talk alone._ **

Nicole hated holding anything back from Waverly, but in this situation, she knew it was for the best. She texted Dolls….

**_I’ll be there…_ **

Nicole felt guilty for keeping this from Waverly, but for once she knew it was truly the right thing to do. She’d tell Waverly about all of this, but she needed to know from Dolls first hand without anyone else involved why she’s had these nightmares all of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have truly made my year with all of your lovely comments and even constructive criticism! You help me to develop as a writer, and I'm so thankful for your support through all of my ups and downs this year. It's a bit hard not having my pup with my this Christmas, but I still feel her spirit all around me.


	24. Nightmares and Revolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets up with Dolls, and he helps her to understand why she's had a certain nightmare for as long as she can remember. It's a lot to take in, but thankfully she's not only got his support but Waverly's as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI; If you haven't seen Season 3 yet, there are a couple of spoilers in this chapter regarding Nicole and her past. Overall I've tried to keep this story as my own interpretation of what happened in between Season 2 and Season 3, but I wanted to add this element to my story. I hope you enjoy it!

Nicole pulled her truck into the PPD parking lot and noticed Dolls and his SUV were nowhere to be found. She decided to go through the back entrance of the department hoping to avoid Lonnie since he would most likely corner her with questions about reports and how to deal with irate citizens. It was about time he figured things out for himself especially if he wanted to move up in rank.

Just as she was using her key-card on the backdoor, a large hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Nicole quickly realized it was Dolls with his finger up to his lips motioning for her to keep quiet. She whispered, “What’s your deal?? Are…are you okay? You’re not going to turn all _dragon_ on me are you?”

“I’m okay…for now. We better not talk here. I’m parked a few blocks over.”

He let go of her arm and started walking at a brisk pace while Nicole followed behind. He kept looking throughout the alleyways as if someone or something was watching them; all of which made Nicole feel uneasy about this meeting. Once they got to his SUV, he said nothing but motioned for her to get in. She got in the passenger side, and Dolls quickly began driving away from town.

The silence during the journey started to get to Nicole as she said, “I didn’t know we were going on a field trip. I’ll need to get back to Waverly soon.”

Dolls quietly replied, “I know…we’re not going too far. I need to show you something.”

They drove about 30 minutes through the woods to a secluded spot on the riverbank. It looked as if a dock had been there at one time, but the timber was rotting away in the water. Dolls motioned for Nicole to get out of the SUV, and she followed him with a confused look on her face. She surveyed the spot and said, “Okay, now why are we here? You’ve lost me, Dolls. How is this supposed to help me with my nightmares?”

Dolls stayed silent as he walked over to what was left of the dock. He took a deep breath and finally said, “Look around, Nicole. Do you recognize this place?”

Nicole sighed not understanding what Dolls meant but figured it would be best to humor him in case his dragon was still on the loose. She looked around at the crisp blue sky, the river rapids cresting at the banks, and the rotting remains of timber in the water. What was left of the dock seemed almost familiar along with the trees; the beautiful trees looked like something out of a travel postcard; so vibrant and green and yet…so horrifying. She slowly began turning around while looking up at the trees as the gorgeous green leaves started to drip blood. The sky turned dark, and she could hear voices screaming…so…much…screaming! It was as if she was standing inside her nightmare!! Her mouth was agape as she tried to comprehend what was happening. She kept spinning until Dolls caught her and said, “You’re okay, Nicole. I promise; you’re safe.”

That was the second person today to tell her she was okay and safe, and her anger started to boil over. She KNEW she was okay! She was the person everyone could count on, the person who had everyone’s back, the person who didn’t need to be told she was OKAY! She pushed Dolls away as the world kept spinning around her. She fell to the ground and tried to stand up, but she stumbled and crumpled back onto the ground. So many emotions hit her all at once, and eventually her body couldn’t take the stress as she vomited on the forest floor.

Dolls walked away  but quickly came back with a cold bottle of water. “Seems we were in a similar situation when I went all _dragon_ on you. Here, drink this.”

He handed the bottle to Nicole who was still kneeling and panting on the ground. She took the bottle and slowly sipped it hoping she wouldn’t throw up again. She used her deep breathing techniques and eventually the world stopped spinning while her stomach slowly calmed down. Nicole gently stood up and noticed Dolls taking something from the SUV. He walked over and said, “Hey…are you okay?”

Nicole tried to joke, “Nothing a little mouthwash wouldn’t cure.”

“Good thing for you, I always keep travel bottles of mouthwash on me. Trust me, dragon breath doesn’t smell good.”

They both snickered at his comment and then stood in silence for a moment. Eventually Dolls said, “This file is from an old buddy of mine who still has connections to BBD.”

He handed the folder over as Nicole gave him a baffled look.

“You wanted to know the truth about your nightmares. It’s all in that file, but I won’t sugarcoat this; what you’re about to see is extremely graphic.”

Nicole looked down at the file in her hands still feeling confused. She opened it and saw a police report of a massacre that occurred at a music festival a little over 20 years ago. She read the report and noted there was only one survivor; a female minor aged 6 with red hair.

She continued reading the report and then looked over the accompanied photographs; bodies along with body parts were strewn everywhere along with blood dripping from the trees and strange symbols were smeared on the ground in pools of blood. Even though the pictures were in black and white, she could easily tell it was blood. Everything about the pictures seemed somewhat familiar which sent a cold shiver down her spine, and Nicole’s nightmares started to finally make sense. She continued to flip through the photos as each picture began to solidify what she already knew.

Nicole looked at Dolls with her mouth open as if to yell at him but instead softly said, “I’ve…I’ve been here before, haven’t I?”

Dolls took a deep breath, “Yes, you have.”

“And you brought me here to do what; try to jog my memory!?”

Dolls could sense the anger in her question so he calmly replied, “Nicole, I brought you here so you would know the truth. I could have shown you the file at the police station, but I know you; you need facts when it comes to something like this. You needed to see **this place** to know if what you went through actually happened.”

Nicole held the file in her hands and slowly closed it. She softly said, “Yeah...you’re right.”

She stayed silent while looking at the remains of the dock as it truly hit her; **she** was the lone survivor. All those years of waking up in terror with images of blood dripping from leaves were real and not a figment of her imagination. Her parents tried to convince her that she survived a forest fire when she was young, and her aunt and uncle were unfortunate casualties. Deep down Nicole knew her parents were lying and something more horrific happened deep in the forest.

So many memories came rushing back as Dolls put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m still trying to find out exactly what happened here, but I promise we’ll find out together. Everything that happened to you as a child is related to the Cult of Bulshar. Black Badge has been covering up massacres like the one you lived through for many, many years.”

Nicole shook her head with tears in her eyes, “You know, I never truly understood why I wanted to come to Purgatory. Something drew me here, and I guess I’m starting to understand why.”

Dolls gently pulled her into a hug. Part of Nicole wanted to punch his chest since it was the second time this morning she was crying and felt so vulnerable, but Nicole let her tears flow as it truly dawned on her that she had a true **_family;_** something she never thought she’d ever have.

Nicole slowly moved away from Dolls while wiping away tears, “Thank you, Xavier. This is a lot to take in, but I’m glad you told me.”

Dolls softly smiled, “Hey, it’s the least I could do. You helped me when my inner dragon took over, and we stick together.”

Nicole’s phone chimed notifying her of a text message. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see a message from Waverly asking if she could pick up some vegan ice cream along with whatever goodies she wanted to get for them. She smiled as she saw a picture of girlfriend wearing her unicorn onesie cuddling CJ with the caption ‘ _We miss you…come back soon, my love.’_

Nicole smiled and said, “I gotta get back to Waverly. Can you drop me off at my truck?”

“Of course, and I won’t tell anyone about this conversation. This is your story to tell, not mine. I’m still waiting on several more reports about the massacre, and when I get them, I’ll hand them over to you.”

“Thank you, Dolls. For everything…thank you,” Nicole said with tears still in her eyes.

“You’re going to be okay, Nicole. Trust me; you’re not alone anymore. You’ve got all of us now.”

Nicole softly smiled and nodded her head as she slowly walked back to the SUV. Dolls was right; for once in her life she knew she had a true family to lean on. She got in the SUV while thinking she would definitely tell Waverly all about this, but she needed more information before she did. Dolls got in and said, “I need a favor from you. Can you to look after this?”

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small item. He handed it over to Nicole who instantly realized it was Bulshar’s ring!

“Put it somewhere safe and don’t tell anyone you have it. We need more information on what kind of power this ring possesses. I know you don’t want to keep anything from Waverly, but please trust me on this.”

Nicole nodded knowing the file in her hands along with the ring would stay a secret for now. Bulshar was able to get to Waverly through her dreams, and the less Waves knew about the location of the ring, the safer she would be.

Dolls drove Nicole back to her truck and said, “I’ll be gone for a few more days. Keep an eye on things, and let me know if anything happens.”

“I will. Thank you again for everything. You were right; the answers I’m seeking aren’t pretty, but at least I’m starting to understand why I’ve had these nightmares."

“You’re welcome, Nicole. I’m here if you need me.”

He smiled and handed her a small bottle of mouthwash saying, “You’ll need this.”

She chuckled and said, “Yeah, I do need this. Thank you again…for everything.”

Nicole got out of the SUV and walked towards the police station. She went through the back entrance and quickly ran towards the PPD locker room. She put the file and ring inside her locker and took a deep breath. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and she felt as if the world was starting to cave in on her. Nicole could feel a panic attack starting so she did her deep breathing exercises while leaning against the cold concrete wall. That’s when her phone started ringing with Waverly’s ringtone.

She took another few deep breaths and answered the call, “Hey baby. Sorry…it’s taken longer to get back than I thought, but I’ll be home soon.”

“Nicole, are you okay? It’s so weird but something told me to call you. Is everything alright?”

Nicole would never lie to Waverly, but she also knew she couldn’t tell her everything that had happened just yet.

“I’m okay, baby, but wow…you really know when I need you.”

“Seriously, Nicole, are you okay?”

“Yeah....yeah I’m okay. I saw Dolls. He said he’ll be gone a few more days. He’s helping me figure out my nightmares and what they mean.”

Waverly was silent for a few seconds and said, “Oh, baby. I’m so glad he’s helping you.”

Nicole stayed quiet and could tell Waverly was contemplating on what to say. “When you’re ready to tell me all about it, I’ll be here for you. You don’t need to say anything else.”

That woman could read Nicole like a book which made the Officer’s heart soar even higher for her girlfriend. She smiled and said, “Thank you, baby. I promise we’ll talk more when I get home.”

"CJ and I will be waiting for you. It looks like rain is coming our way so please be careful on the way home. Purgatory’s weather has really gone bonkers lately!”

Nicole chuckled at the _bonkers_ remark and said, “So true…so true, baby. I’ll get the food and come home.”

“See you soon. And, Nicole? Just so you know; I like it when you call the homestead your home.”

“That’s because you’re there. **You’re** my home, Waves,” Nicole replied smiling through the phone.

Waverly giggled, “Okay, smooth talker. See you soon! Oh, and I see a Golden Girls marathon and junk food in our future along lots of cuddles.”

“Sounds amazing, baby. I’ll see you soon.”

Nicole ended the call as her heart rate completely settled down. Just hearing Waverly’s voice helped her to relax and regain her composure. She needed to get out of the station before Lonnie saw her so she quickly left the room and managed to get out the back door without anyone noticing her. She called their favorite Chinese restaurant, placed an order, and drove to the store to pick up the vegan ice cream along with some of their favorite snacks to indulge on. Nicole had so much to process, but knowing her family was by her side made everything so much easier to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments and constructive critizsm. I can't believe I've been writing this story for over a year now, and it truly has been a labor of love. There's most likely only one more chapter left, and I can't tell you all how much your support over this past year has meant to me especially when I lost my pup last July. I do plan to continue writing, but I will definitely have more chapters under my belt before I post anything so you won't have to wait over a year to read a finished story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first fan fiction that I've been working on for quite a while and all constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
